El espíritu del bosque
by Berelince
Summary: Una historia sobrenatural de Tamers, situada en la época de la China mitológica, que espero te guste (Ideada en conjunto con mi socio Magus) ¡TERMINADA! -REVISIÓN PROXIMAMENTE-
1. El cordero que desaparecía

**_¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo con un nuevo fanfic extraño para atormentarte, sólo que este fic no es 100% mío, sino que la idea fue de mi hermano (que se hace llamar Lúgar), y yo lo escribí. Así que chécalo para ver si te gusta, es una historia que se sitúa en la época mitológica de Oriente, y he de decir que está buena (y no lo digo por que Lúgar sea mi hermano ¿eh?)_**

**_Léelo y dinos qué te parece._**

**_Lince: Digimon no me pertenece._**

**_Lúgar: Y nunca te pertenecerá nn_**

**_Lince: Le da un zape a Lúgar en la nuca._**

**_Lúgar: ¡Auch!_**

**_Lince: Ejem!... como decía. Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo... (U.U ni hablar)_**

****

**_La leyenda del espíritu del bosque_**

**Por:** _Lince y Lúgar_

**Capítulo 1**: _El cordero que desaparecía_

Ruki Makino metió dos dedos en su boca, y soltó un silbido enérgico y extenso.

Las ovejas que habían estado pastando y mascando hierba todo el tiempo, soltaron un balido de protesta y alzaron perezosamente las cabezas, mientras la joven pelirroja de catorce años se aproximaba hacia ellas.

     –¡Ya es hora de volver a casa! –las urgió, comenzando a contarlas rápidamente con la vista, sus ojos castaños recorrían las cabezas de ganado asegurándose de que todas se encontraran reunidas.

Los Makino habían servido durante seis generaciones a la familia Lee, la cual los había recibido en sus tierras durante la época de la guerra que azotó los terrenos de Japón en los que originalmente habían vivido, y razón por la cuál habían emigrado a China.

Ruki vivía con su madre y con su abuela en una pequeña vivienda situada en los límites del pueblo, ahí, los Makino se habían encargado del cuidado de los rebaños ovinos de sus amos por siglos; podría decirse que dicha actividad se encontraba genéticamente dominada para ellos y se había convertido en un arte transmitido de generación en generación. 

Las mujeres de la familia se habían encargado siempre del trato de la lana, mientras que los hombres eran los que se encargaban de la alimentación, la crianza, y del pastoreo. Pero hacia tres años que Ruki desempeñaba las tareas que antes cumplía su padre, desde que éste había muerto misteriosamente en la pradera cumpliendo con su deber. Este era el por qué la madre de Ruki, Rumiko, se preocupaba tanto cada vez que su hija salía del pueblo y se encaminaba hacia los pastos.   

La pelirroja terminó la cuenta, meneó la cabeza y suspiró.

     –Siempre se separa ese pequeño. –murmuró con algo de resignación en la voz. –¡Hey Takato! –llamó.

Un chico alto de catorce años, cabello castaño y ojos carmesí, asomó la cabeza de entre los animales y corrió presuroso hacia la muchacha que lo había nombrado.

     –¿Qué sucede, Ruki? –preguntó Takato.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y lo miró valorativamente.

     –Lo que sucede, Matsuda, es que no has aprendido a hacer bien tú trabajo. –gruñó.

Takato sonrió nerviosamente y sujetó el bastón que usaba para arrear a las ovejas.

     –¿No lo estoy haciendo bien, Ruki? –pronunció el chico, arqueando las cejas.

Ruki resopló y asió firmemente su propio bastón.

     –Otra vez dejaste que "Nube" se separara del rebaño, torpe. –lo reprendió la pelirroja. –Sabes que ese cordero es el favorito de la señorita  Shuichon, y ella se pondrá muy triste si llega a enterarse de que al pequeño se lo comió alguna bestia hambrienta de por aquí. –comentó la chica con seriedad.

Takato tragó saliva.

El muchacho había llegado hacía algunos meses al pueblo, al parecer no tenía familia; había estado vagando varios días por la villa buscando un trabajo hasta que Seiko, abuela de Ruki, lo conoció en el mercado. El pobre chico llevaba mucho tiempo sin alimento y se veía pálido y delgado ese día. La anciana lo había invitado a comer, y charlando se enteró de su historia; la mujer le preguntó a Takato sí conocía el oficio de pastor, y lo había invitado a vivir con ellas. Ante la sonrisa de gratitud del joven.

Takato sacudió la cabeza y miró a Ruki, quien acababa de silbar nuevamente hacia el rebaño y lo guiaba con facilidad hacia donde se encontraba el chico.

El joven parpadeó confundido.

     –¿Ruki, qué haces? –balbuceó Takato.   

La chica se apartó el fleco de la cara y le sonrió a su inexperto compañero.

     –Voy a buscar a Nube. –habló la pelirroja mientras observaba al sol ocultarse tras el horizonte. –Será mejor que te lleves el rebaño a casa. Yo te alcanzaré en cuanto encuentre a esa oveja descarriada.

El chico se había dado cuenta en los meses que había pasado con las mujeres Makino, que Ruki era una chica seria y atemorizante la mayor parte del tiempo; pero cuando la joven tomaba su bastón y llegaba al campo, era una persona totalmente distinta. Ella le había enseñado a Takato todo lo que sabía; pero aún así, Nube seguía escapándose de la vista del chico. Ruki siempre regañaba a su aprendiz por sus constantes descuidos en el campo; pero en las noches, cuando regresaban a casa, se sonreía y admitía que a ella también se le habían escapado las crías de vez en cuando.

Takato asintió vacilante ante la petición de la pelirroja y comenzó a guiar al ganado por el camino rumbo al pueblo, hasta que Ruki lo llamó de nuevo.

     –¡Takato!... No le digas nada a mi madre, se preocuparía mucho.

     –¿Y entonces qué le digo? –inquirió él.

     –No lo sé. Inventa algo bueno. –terminó Ruki alejándose y encaminándose al bosque.

El chico se rascó la nuca y arqueó las cejas.

     –¿Qué voy a decir esta vez?

La verdad del asunto era que el pequeño cordero en cuestión llevaba varios días escapándose de Takato, y extrañamente, Ruki podía recordar que desde mucho antes que él llegara, siempre era una cría la que se separaba de los demás. Incluso cuando Ruki era pequeña y acompañaba a su padre a los pastos recordaba las ocasiones en las que tenían que volver a casa con las demás ovejas y regresar de inmediato a buscar a la que se perdía. Porque las crías que se perdían del rebaño sólo volvían a aparecer cuando Ruki era quien las buscaba. Por eso Ruki había aprendido todo lo que se necesitaba saber del pastoreo, porque su padre decía que ella parecía tener un talento especial con esos pequeños animales.

Ruki se adentró en el bosque con cautela. Con la mirada inspeccionaba cada posible rincón que le pudiera servir de escondite a la criatura extraviada. Constantemente la chica miraba por sobre su hombro, mientras sentía que un terrible escalofrío le recorría la espina; no le gustaba ese sitio, siempre se sentía observada ahí dentro. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos más hasta que escuchó un sonido conocido. Los árboles tras ella se derrumbaron con un estruendo sordo. La joven se giró, solo para darse cuenta de que la salida del bosque había sido bloqueada y había desaparecido.

Ruki meneó la cabeza.

     –Estoy atrapada. –susurró.

Al mismo tiempo, una sombra se escabullía por ahí y por allá siguiendo a la joven pastora. Siempre a sus espaldas, pues la sombra la conocía muy bien; sabía de sobra que la pelirroja era demasiado astuta y que podía descubrirla si cometía algún error.

La sombra se preguntó si la pastora podría pasar la prueba como en las otras ocasiones. Se preguntó si de nuevo podría encontrar al pequeño perdido.

     –¡Nube! –llamó Ruki, adentrándose más y más en el bosque pero sin lograr ver nada. De pronto, se detuvo al toparse contra una barrera de troncos enormes que no recordaba haber visto antes.

___Es extraño.___ pensó Ruki. ___El bosque no se extiende tanto... será que...___

La sombra miró a la chica desde su escondite con curiosidad. ___¿Será que ya lo ha adivinado?___

Ruki asió su bastón con firmeza y colocó dos dedos en su boca mientras soltaba un silbido largo y pausado. Nada sucedió. Ruki cerró los ojos y se inclinó pegando una oreja al suelo.

___Nube está aquí...___ pensó. _...puedo escuchar sus pisadas, está inquieto, asustado... está cerca..._____

La pastora se levantó de un brinco, y con la vista escudriñó con persistencia la maleza que se encontraba frente a ella. Arqueó las cejas.

___Esto no es real...___ Se dijo mientras levantaba su bastón y lo dirigía hacía un grupo de árboles enormes que le obstruían el paso.

La sombra esbozó una sonrisa ante la acción de la pastora, chasqueó sus dedos; al hacerlo, todos los árboles que se erguían frente a Ruki desaparecieron como si se hubieran tratado de fantasmas o algo así. Más Ruki no se inmutó.

     –Ven aquí Nube. –llamó la pelirroja mientras se arrodillaba y acariciaba al animal. –Eres un buen chico.

La chica se levantó, recorrió el lugar con la vista y sujetó su bastón con fuerza.

     –Vámonos pequeño. –lo urgió. –La señorita Shuichon debe estar preocupada por ti.

Al decir aquello, se escuchó otro chasquido, y el paisaje del bosque cambió revelando la salida del lugar.

     –¡Perfecto! –gritó Ruki. –¡Pasamos! –comentó dirigiéndose al cordero, y encarrerándose hacia la salida.

Con mucha frecuencia le sucedían a Ruki cosas como aquella, cuando los corderos se perdían era un verdadera faena el volver a encontrarlos. Siempre parecía tener que cruzar por una especie de prueba o acertijo, y en ocasiones más extrañas había tenido que sortear peligros y enfrentarse contra criaturas extrañas que luego se esfumaban en el aire ante el desconcierto de la pastora que al final no entendía qué era lo que sucedía. Durante años, Ruki pasó por lo mismo durante una y otra vez sin prestar demasiada atención al asunto; pero cuando su padre murió sin razón aparente, decidió investigar más a fondo. Hablando con la gente más vieja de la aldea había logrado descubrir que en ese bosque habitaban muchos espíritus y monstruos diversos, y que probablemente uno de ellos había sido el causante del desafortunado fallecimiento del jefe de la familia Makino.

Ruki suspiró. Aunque sabía muy bien que era uno de esos espíritus el que le hacía pasar tantas penalidades no podía evitar el divertirse cuando buscaba a las crías que se le perdían en el bosque, era como un reto, una prueba tras otra que tenía que superar por alguna extraña razón. Esa forma de probarse era lo que más emocionaba a la chica, aunque no estuviera aún muy segura del por qué. Cuando la pastora hubo alcanzado el límite del bosque junto con su pequeño perdido, golpeó el suelo dos veces con su bastón, y se apartó el cabello con petulancia.

     –Eso fue muy fácil... –murmuró.

___Arrogante como siempre.___ Pensó la sombra a espaldas de la chica.

La pelirroja se dio media vuelta y levantó la mirada hacia las copas de los árboles.

     –¡Necesitas mejorar tus travesuras, Espíritu! –habiendo dicho esto, Ruki sonrió, apuró a Nube y se deslizó hacia los campos a todo correr.

La sombra descendió a tierra y se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a la pastora desaparecer a lo lejos; esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, tomando como desafío las palabras de la pelirroja.

     –Lo haré Ruki. –susurró entre dientes. –Ten por seguro que lo haré.

**_Continuará..._**

****

**_Bueno, este ha sido el final del capítulo 1. Como ves, mi hermano Lúgar a hecho un par de cambios extraños pero que se ven bien (lo del color de los ojos de Ruki fue a propósito) Usamos los nombres japoneses porque pensamos que eran los más adecuados, y bueno, otros detallitos ya se definirán conforme avance la historia (algo típico en mí U.U) Bueno, no me queda más que agradecerte por checar este fic, y decirte lo que ya sabes: Dudas o comentarios, envíalos por e-mail o por un review. Puedes comunicarte con Lince (o sea yo) o con mi molesto hermano Lúgar (jejejeje)_**

**_Su e-mail es:_**

**_lugar85titanhotmail.com_**

**_¡Nos leemos pronto! (espero) Y no olvides dejar un review_****__****__**


	2. El Kitsune

**_Lince: ¡Qué hay! Este es el segundo capítulo de este peculiar fanfic, muchas gracias por tus reviews, Lúgar está emocionado._**

**_Lugar: si, snif snif, muy feliz nn_**

**_Lince: O.o? mmm... claro. Perdón por el retraso y sólo espero que te guste._**

**_Lúgar: Digimon no nos pertenece..._**

**_Lince: Oye! Esa es mi línea! Yo la digo todo el tiempo!_**

**_Lúgar: Si, pero ahora la quería decir yo U.U_**

**_Lince: -- Como sea... Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo_**

**_Comencemos: _**

****

**_La leyenda del espíritu del bosque_**

**Por:** _Lince y Lúgar_

**Capítulo 2:** _El Kitsune_

–Nube, debes aprender a no causar tantos problemas. –murmuraba Ruki mientras descendía la colina junto con un pequeño cordero blanco. –¿Qué haces metiéndote siempre en el bosque?

El pequeño solo miraba a Ruki y soltaba un débil balido de vez en cuando.

     –Lo que pasa es que eres un pillo. –sonrió la muchacha mientras apuraba a la cría con su bastón. –Anda, no debemos demorarnos más.

Ruki dirigió una última mirada por sobre su hombro y recorrió con la vista el páramo.

___Me pregunto... qué reto tendré que superar el día de mañana.___ pensó Ruki mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y proseguía su camino.

     –¡Hermano! ¡Nube no está! –lloriqueaba una pequeña niña de cabello lila y mejillas sonrosadas que paseaba por entre una gran cantidad de ovejas que recorrían un enorme corral.

     –Ya, tranquilízate Shuichon. –respondió un joven alto de cabellera azul y ojos grises que vestía de noble. –Ya verás como Ruki pronto lo trae de regreso. ¿No es así Matsuda?

     –¿Uh? ¡Si! ¡Si, así es, amo Lee! –contestó Takato de inmediato haciendo varias reverencias –¡No tiene de qué preocuparse!

     –Lo sé de sobra. –dijo Jenrya. –Ese pequeño cordero se vuelve muy escurridizo en el campo. Pero Ruki siempre lo hace volver. –comentó el chico sonriendo.

     –Si, así es. –afirmó Takato sonriendo también.

     –¡Nube! ¡Nube! –chilló Shuichon mientras corría al encuentro del pequeño cordero que Ruki ya traía en brazos.

     –Aquí está, señorita. –habló Ruki dejando a la cría en el suelo. –Nube decidió pasear un rato por el bosque él solo.

La niña acarició al animal, inclinó la cabeza agradeciendo a la pastora y regresó junto a su hermano mayor. Ruki acompañó a Shuichon hacia donde se encontraban Takato y Jenrya.

     –Es bueno saber que regresas con bien Ruki. –pronunció Jenrya mientras rodeaba con un brazo a su pequeña hermana.

     –Le agradezco que se preocupe, joven Lee. Pero es parte de mi trabajo. –dijo Ruki haciendo una reverencia. –Disculpe el retraso...

Jenrya sonrió e inclinó la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y entrar al enorme palacio que se encontraba a sus espaldas junto con su hermana.

     –Eso estuvo cerca... –murmuró Takato.

     –Es porque eres un torpe... –susurró Ruki dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida del palacio.

     –¡Claro que no! –se defendió el chico alcanzándola. –No lo soy.

Ruki y Takato recorrieron la villa saludando a las personas que les salían al frente, o más bien eso era lo que hacía Takato, porque Ruki sólo inclinaba la cabeza y proseguía su camino. La gente del pueblo ya estaba acostumbrada a que la pelirroja no fuera muy sociable. Al llegar a los límites del pueblo se detuvieron frente a una pequeña casa de madera de aspecto antiguo, pero muy bien conservada. Ruki echó un vistazo al pequeño corral que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la vivienda y en el que ya se encontraban durmiendo unas 20 ovejas.

     –¿Te vio mi madre cuando las trajiste? –preguntó la chica volviéndose hacia Takato.

     –Sí. Te vas a meter en problemas... –susurró el chico.

     –Otra vez... –resopló ella.

Ruki deslizó la puerta corrediza y se descalzó en la entrada, dejó su bastón recargado en la pared y se descolgó la bolsa de cuero que llevaba en su costado. Takato hizo lo mismo. Caminando de puntillas entraron a la casa.

     –Ya llegué. –soltó la chica.

Una mujer de cabello castaño claro, ojos oscuros, y de mirada amenazante les salió al paso.

     –¿Vuelves a las andadas, Ruki? –gruñó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos.

     –Hola, madre. –suspiró la pelirroja.

Takato dio un paso hacia el frente y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

     –¡Buenas noches, señora Makino! –susurró inclinando la cabeza. –¡Iré a llenar las bolsas de agua! –comentó deprisa mientras levantaba en alto las cantimploras que Ruki y él se llevaban al campo. –¡Con su permiso!

Ruki miró a Takato ceñuda mientras él se escabullía. ¡Cobarde, traidor!, pensó. Luego volvió la vista a su madre y tragó saliva.

     –Ruki... –comenzó la mujer.

Takato había salido de la casa y se encontraba llenando de agua las bolsas que llevaba en las manos, mientras escuchaba como Rumiko reñía a su hija. El chico sabía que la madre de Ruki se alteraba cuando volvía tarde a casa, después de todo su esposo había fallecido en el páramo no hace mucho tiempo; aún así, Takato pensaba que hacer que Ruki dejara de aventurarse por ahí, sería algo imposible. Cuando Matsuda hubo terminado y entrado a la casa se encontró con que Rumiko traía de los hombros a su hija, quién parecía algo aturdida.

     –Bueno, parece que les gusta quedarse trabajando hasta tarde. –comentó Rumiko. –Muy bien, como veo que les gusta el trabajo duro...

Ruki soltó un respingo, y Takato tragó saliva.

     –Mañana por la mañana, vas a cortar la lana de todas las ovejas Ruki. –continuó la mujer. –De todas. El señor Lee ya la ha solicitado. Y lo vas a hacer tu sola...

     –¡Pero me va a tomar todo el día! –jadeó la chica.

Takato sonrió disimuladamente, pero se estremeció cuando escuchó su nombre.

     –Y Takato... tú te vas a encargar de hacer el abono... –sonrió la mujer.

 Los dos chicos la miraban como si pensaran que les había tocado la peor parte del castigo.

     –Ahora, vayan a lavarse. –los urgió Rumiko. –Que tienen que cenar y dormir bien porque mañana les espera un gran día.

El par de pastores salió de la casa, Ruki parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por contener un grito de ira, y pateaba el suelo mientras se cubría la boca con las dos manos, mientras Takato se sujetaba el estomago y murmuraba: ¡el abono!, ¡el abono!... débilmente.

Al día siguiente, Ruki se levantó muy temprano y preparó todo lo que necesitaría. Empacó un almuerzo, tomó su bolsa de agua, su bastón, y un instrumento de metal que asemejaba unas tijeras cortas y anchas. Salió de la casa y se encaminó hacia el palacio de los Lee.

     –Necesitaré una carreta grande... –susurró la chica cuando miró a todos los animales que balaban en el espacioso corral.

Al poco rato salió de la casona un hombre de cabellera larga y azul, acompañado de Jenrya.

     –¡Buenos días, Ruki! –saludó él.

     –¡Buenos días, amo Jyanniu! –respondió inclinando la cabeza hacia el hombre. –¡Buenos días joven Jenrya!

     –¿Cortarás la lana el día de hoy? –preguntó Jenrya mirando las tijeras que Ruki llevaba prendidas en la cintura.

     –Así es. –contestó ella. –Amo Lee, necesitaré que me brinde algunas facilidades... –pidió esbozando una sonrisa.

Ya en el páramo y jalando las riendas de un fino caballo negro que arrastraba una carreta de madera, Ruki condujo a todas las ovejas a que pastaran por ahí, mientras aseguraba al animal bajo una sombra, y ella se sentaba en el suelo para afilar las tijeras.

     –Diablos... –murmuró enfurruñada. –Esquilarlas a todas...

Ya más entrada la mañana, Ruki comenzó su labor y empezó a cortar la lana de todas las ovejas de los Lee. El trabajo le tomó bastante tiempo, y ya estaba atardeciendo cuando terminó, pero cuando la última oveja estuvo esquilada, había llenado por completo la carreta que le habían prestado. La chica secó el sudor de su frente y sonrió satisfecha.

     –Ruki, eres genial. –se sonrió.

Estaba bebiendo agua cuando vio que Takato se aproximaba hacia ella, arrastraba los pies y despedía un olor fuerte a estiércol. La chica soltó una risita.

     –Mire señor Matsuda, ¡pero qué bien se ve usted! –sonrió burlonamente.

     –Cállate. –gruñó el chico. –Creo que voy a apestar así por una semana. Tu madre si que sabe cómo aplicar un castigo.

     –Claro, es mi madre. –se sonrió mientras contaba a las ovejas rápidamente.

De pronto Ruki resopló y pateó el suelo con fuerza.

     –¡Nube no está otra vez! –gritó molesta. –¿Qué demonios pasa en este sitio?

Ruki sujetó su bastón, llamó a las ovejas, y le entregó las riendas de la carreta al joven Matsuda.

     –Takato, llévalas con los Lee. –susurró. –Voy por Nube.

Takato comenzó a guiar a los animales hacia la villa mientras la pelirroja se encaminaba rumbo al bosque.

     –¡No te demores mucho o nos meteremos en problemas otra vez! –gritó el chico.

     –¡No lo haré! –respondió la muchacha.    

Ruki se adentró en el bosque y buscó al pequeño lo más aprisa que pudo, pero como siempre ocurría, los árboles parecían estar cambiando continuamente de lugar y en poco rato la chica terminó por desorientarse. Ruki meneó la cabeza y continuó caminando sin rumbo alguno. Después de un par de minutos, la pelirroja dio con el cordero y lo levantó en brazos. Ya tenía lo que buscaba, pero hacía falta encontrar el camino de regreso. Cosa que no era nada fácil.

     –Espíritu, ¿por qué me torturas? –gimió Ruki después de una hora en la que ella juraba que había estado dando vueltas en círculos por el mismo sitio.

De pronto la chica pegó un  brinco cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

     –¡Aaaaaaah! –gritó dándose la vuelta y apartándose de inmediato.

De entre los arbustos se asomó Takato soltando una risotada. Ruki lo miró ceñuda y Nube baló molesto.  

     –¡Tonto!... –gruñó la pelirroja. –¡Casi me matas de un susto!

     –¡Hubieras visto tu cara!

     –¿Qué haces aquí? –soltó ella.

     –Buscándote. –contestó él. –Como ya había entregado las ovejas y la lana de los Lee y vi que no volvías, pues vine a ver en qué diablos andabas perdiendo el tiempo.

     –Estaba perdida. –gruñó Ruki. –No encontraba la senda para salir de aquí.

Takato la miró confundido y señaló hacia el suelo.

     –Pero si estás en la senda, Ruki. –comentó divertido. –¡Estuviste en la senda todo el tiempo!

Ruki miró a su alrededor y pateó el suelo.

     –¡Eso no estaba así hace unos momentos!

Takato se sonrió y le quitó a Ruki el cordero mientras ella veía el camino completamente disgustada.

     –Vámonos de aquí. –sugirió el chico apurando a la pelirroja. –Este lugar es peligroso en la noche.

 Ruki asintió y siguió al muchacho, pero los dos se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon que los arbustos se sacudían y que algo, una criatura de tamaño descomunal aparecía de la nada. Parecía un jabalí sobrealimentado, pero su piel tenía un aspecto ponzoñoso y podrido, sus enormes colmillos brillaban a la luz de la luna, y sus pequeños ojos rojos centelleaban como un par de luces de ultratumba; olfateó el aire y chilló.

     –¿Qué rayos ... –balbuceó Ruki mirando al monstruo y sujetando su báculo con fuerza.  

     –¡Un demonio jabalí! –jadeó Takato mirando al enorme animal. –¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó aterrado.

La pelirroja veía al demonio impresionada. ¿Había sido así como había muerto su padre? ¿Era el destino lo que llevaba a los Makino a morir en ese bosque maldito? Ruki se mordió el labio y negó mentalmente. No moriría en ese lugar. No esa noche.

     –Takato... –cuchicheó. –Hay que escapar de aquí...

     –¡Estás loca! –chilló él. –¿Cómo diablos vamos a escapar de esa bestia?

     –Primero... –susurró Ruki tomando la mano del chico con lentitud, sin apartar los ojos de los del monstruo. –Apártate de su camino. –soltó la pelirroja mientras empujaba a Takato hacia unos matorrales.

     –¡Ruki! –trastabillo el chico al ver que la chica sostenía en alto su bastón y lo meneaba lentamente frente a la cara del demonio en un intento de captar su atención.

     –Ven... –susurró la chica. –¿Lo quieres?... síguelo…

La pelirroja le indicó a Takato con la mirada que se alejara mientras seguía balanceando su báculo. Matsuda se escabulló como un gato, deslizándose a espaldas de la bestia sin hacer el menor ruido y mirando a Ruki con aprensión. El chico caminó de espaldas hacia la senda observando a su amiga, le goteaba sudor por la cara  y esperaba que hallara la forma de escapar.

     –Puedes hacerlo... –murmuró él.

Ruki comenzó a moverse, posicionando al animal lejos de la senda. Podría lograrlo. Solo necesitaría lanzar su bastón hacia el lado opuesto para escapar, y lo lograría.

O lo habría logrado de no ser por el balido.

Nube impacientándose de estar aprisionado en brazos de Takato baló quedamente, lo que llamó la atención del demonio, quién giró la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el chico.

     –¡Ah, no!, ¡Eso no! –gruñó Ruki golpeando al monstruo en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

La bestia chilló de una forma aterradora y volvió su vista a Ruki con ojos furiosos mientras la chica corría hacia el bosque lo más rápido que podía.

     –¡Ruki! –gritó Takato.

     –¡Santo Dios! ¡Santo Dios! –jadeaba Ruki corriendo a toda velocidad, y saltando piedras y raíces mientras la enorme bestia la perseguía tratando de embestirla.

La pelirroja siguió corriendo de frente, y dobló en una bifurcación que se le presentó más adelante. Llegó a un pequeño arroyo en el que resbaló al tratar de cruzar, salió de ahí como pudo y chocó contra una persona que se encontraba en la orilla. Una chica.

     –¡Ven conmigo! –la apuró una joven de cabello dorado y ojos claros, unos años mayor que ella, vestida de sacerdotisa que la tomó de la muñeca y la ayudó a incorporarse. –Por aquí.

Ruki la miró sorprendida y se estremeció al escuchar los chillidos de la bestia que todavía la seguía. Pasó saliva y comenzó a correr junto con la rubia que se movía con la ligereza del viento. La pelirroja jadeó cuando llegaron a un claro, en el que la única salida posible consistía en  tratar de saltar una pendiente que se pronunciaba al frente y sobrevivir la caída sin partirse la cabeza.

     –¡Esto no me gusta! –gimió Ruki deteniéndose a escasos metros de la picada.

Los árboles se sacudieron y rebelaron al demonio jabalí, que por fin había dado con ellas. El animal resoplaba y chillaba salvajemente, enfurecido. La sacerdotisa se colocó al frente de Ruki y miró a la bestia con decisión.

     –¡Aléjate! –ordenó la muchacha. –¡O acabaré contigo!

El monstruo chilló estruendosamente y se abalanzó contra la joven, quién solo meneó la cabeza y levantó dos dedos.

     –¡Om! –gritó al momento que un domo transparente las cubría a ella y a Ruki, y rechazaba a la bestia atacante enviándola a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

     –¡Asombroso! –soltó Ruki mirando a su alrededor.

El animal se incorporó y sacudió la cabeza. Iba a intentarlo de nuevo. La chica rubia se movió hacia él con la rapidez de un rayo, y saltó asombrosamente alto. Por sobre encima del demonio, la joven formó una equis sobre su pecho con sus brazos, y luego los extendió.

     –¡Coyou Setsu! –gritó, arrojando una gran cantidad de cristales agudos hacia el jabalí; que solo chilló y se sacudió, hasta que finalmente se deshizo y desapareció en el pasto, convirtiéndose en polvo.

La chica cayó al suelo con ligereza y se giró con rapidez para que Ruki no notara el pelaje blanco que asomaba por las faldas de su túnica.

     –Tú... –balbuceó Ruki dando unos pasos hacia atrás y sujetando su bastón frente a ella como si fuera una espada.

La rubia jadeó al darse cuenta de que una larga cola afelpada asomaba por fuera de su traje y se golpeó la frente como reprendiéndose a sí misma.

     –¡Torpe! –gruñó meneando la cabeza. 

Ruki miraba a la muchacha con la boca abierta. 

      –¡Tu no eres humana! –gritó Ruki retrocediendo asustada. –¿Qué clase de lugar es este?

     –¡Espera! –jadeó la joven.

Ruki gritó al perder el balance y caer por la pendiente ante la mirada atónita de la misteriosa rubia que en vano trató de sujetarla. La pelirroja se deslizó todo el camino hacia abajo encajando los dedos en la tierra para disminuir su velocidad inicial; más cuando sus pies toparon con una saliente, la chica se fue de espaldas contra el suelo y se golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza. Todo alrededor de Ruki comenzó a girar, y de pronto se volvió negro.

     –Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? –llamó una voz. –Despierta.

     –¿Uh? –Ruki despertó lentamente y se irguió sintiéndose algo mareada, dirigió la vista hacia arriba y se percató de la distancia desde la que había caído. Demasiada altitud para su gusto. Se palpó la sien derecha cuando sintió un goteo. Estaba sangrando ligeramente. ¿Qué otra cosa podía suceder? Estaba perdida en las profundidades de un bosque encantado, estaba sucia, sentía el cuerpo agarrotado, y ya no sabía en qué diablos pensar. Se inclinó para levantar su bastón, cuando se percató de una cola peluda que zigzagueaba a sus pies.

     –Estás sangrando. –susurró una voz gentil frente a ella.

     –Si, pero no es nada. –respondió Ruki, irguiéndose de nuevo. Levantó la mirada y se topó de frente con un par de ojos profundos de color de jade que la observaban con fijeza. –¡Aaaargh! –soltó la chica haciéndose hacia atrás cuando vio que tenía delante un enorme zorro dorado parado en dos patas, llevaba diferentes marcas de color violeta en su piel, y le sonreía mostrando sus blancos colmillos.

     –Vaya, vaya, vaya. –pronunció la criatura con voz melosa. –Te felicito. –se sonrió, cruzándose de brazos, los cuales asemejaban mucho a los brazos humanos, salvo que eran largos y sólo tenía tres dedos grandes y afilados. –Si me descubriste por fin, Ruki.

Ruki jadeó y parpadeó varias veces. ¡Esa cosa le estaba hablando con voz humana y de mujer! Y... ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre? Ruki sacudió la cabeza.

     –¿Quién eres? –soltó Ruki frunciendo el entrecejo, desconcertada. –¿Acaso eres tú quién se lleva a las crías hacia el bosque y me prueba? –cuestionó la pastora poniéndose de pie y enfrentándose al enorme animal.

     –¡Excelente! –pronunció la zorra dando un salto y sentándose en una rama alta mientras aplaudía. –Eres muy lista.

Ruki la miró por unos instantes y se dio cuenta de que la criatura se trataba de un Kitsune. Un espíritu zorro al que le gustaba divertirse probando las habilidades de los humanos por medio de ilusiones. Ruki había escuchado hablar de ellos, pero nunca había visto a uno en persona. Decían que eran muy poderosos y que tenían muchas habilidades misteriosas. Dándose cuenta de que hablaba con un dios del bosque, Ruki comprendió que no trataba con un mal espíritu; por lo que decidió conocer los motivos por los que el Kitsune mostraba interés en ella.

     –Me doy cuenta de que me conoces, Kitsune. –habló Ruki. –Pero yo no te conozco aún. –pronunció la pelirroja mientras hacía una reverencia –Mi nombre es Ruki Makino, ¿Cómo se te conoce en el mundo de los espíritus?

El Kitsune dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y bajó a tierra, frente a Ruki.

     –Me llaman Icari. –respondió la zorra inclinando la cabeza ante la pelirroja y meneando la cola con elegancia. –Soy una de las hijas de Inari y he habitado este bosque desde hace 300 años, protegiéndolo de los demonios que provienen del mundo espiritual.

La chica jadeó cuando escuchó las palabras de Icari. ¿Una de las hijas de Inari? Inari se trataba de un espíritu muy importante. Se decía que tenía la forma de una zorra blanca de innumerables colas y que tenía miles de hijos que protegían a los espíritus inferiores; pero, ¿Qué relación tenía con ella? No tenía ningún sentido.

     –Pero, Icari-sama –habló Ruki frunciendo el ceño. –¿Puedo conocer los motivos por los que me pruebas?

Icari sonrió y se transformó en la chica rubia que había rescatado a Ruki hacía unos momentos. Ella sonreía y meneaba su larga cola de zorro, vestigio que conservan los kitsunes al transformarse en humanos. Ruki la miró asombrada, dándose cuenta de que Icari tenía la habilidad de cambiar de apariencia.

     –Yo he probado a los pastores Makino durante siglos. –comentó la zorra. –Desde el primero que recorrió estas sendas, hasta ti Ruki. –explicó Icari mientras volvía a su forma original.

La chica seguía sin comprender mucho.

     –No entiendo... –murmuró la joven.

     –Cuando mi madre me envió a estas tierras, yo era todavía muy joven, ignorante del mundo físico y de sus peligros. –comenzó Icari. –Fue hace muchos años que conocí al primero de los Makino, creo que se trataba de tu tatarabuelo... pero claro, en ese entonces el apenas era un niño. –recordó el Kitsune mientras sonreía con nostalgia. –El fue mi primer amigo humano. Recuerdo que pastaba sus ovejas por aquella colina justo como tú lo haces ahora.

     –Increíble. –resopló Ruki.

     –Lo salvé de un _Tamamo_ que se había salido de mi control ese día...

Ruki escuchaba el relato con fascinación. Todas esas historias que se contaban sobre el bosque y sobre los monstruos que aparecían en él, eran ciertas. Era como estar soñando.

     –... Y semanas después, cuando uno de esos extraños monjes se proponía a sellarme... tu ancestro me salvó. Supongo que me había confundido con un demonio zorro. –reflexionó ella. –Yo le prometí a tu tatarabuelo que en agradecimiento siempre cuidaría de su familia y que seríamos amigos.

     –¿Entonces, perder y encontrar al cordero es un juego? –preguntó Ruki comenzando a comprender.

Icari asintió y sonrió.

     –Ustedes los Makino tienen una naturaleza extraña. Les gusta enfrentar retos complicados.

Ruki sacudió la cabeza.

     –¡Entonces porqué nunca me enteré de esto! –inquirió la pelirroja sorprendida.

Icari se encogió de hombros y sonrió inocentemente.

     –Era parte del trato. –explicó. –El pastor que sucediera al anterior, no podía saber de mi presencia hasta que descubriera mi identidad por su propia cuenta. De esa forma volvería a revivirse el primer encuentro entre tu tatarabuelo y yo. Realmente fue su idea. –sonrió.

Ruki giró los ojos. No podía creer que su tatarabuelo e Icari se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para atormentar a las generaciones futuras con ese juego de las escondidillas, aunque tenía que admitir que era entretenido... De pronto la pelirroja fue invadida por esa pregunta que la inquietaba y de la que jamás había obtenido una respuesta.

     –Pero... ¿Mi padre? –susurró la chica. –¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con él? ¿Acaso lo sabes?

Icari bajó la mirada y meneó la cabeza.

     –Fue la obra de un Oni. –pronunció ella. –...No pude salvarlo y te ruego me perdones. –suplicó Icari mientras reverenciaba a la pelirroja. –Protegerlo era mi deber...

Ruki, quién jamás imaginó que siendo una simple pastora un dios zorro la reverenciaría, había comenzado a sonrojarse.

     –N-no, por favor... –balbuceaba. –No puedo creer que arriesgaras tu vida enfrentando a un Oni para ayudar a mi padre... Soy yo quién está agradecida. –terminó Ruki inclinando su cabeza ante el Kitsune.

Icari la miró con gratitud y admiración.

     –Tienes un gran espíritu Ruki. –susurró la zorra. –Uno muy especial.

La chica parpadeó varias veces.

     –¿De verdad lo crees? –preguntó incrédula.

     –Los hijos de Inari no podemos mentir. –sonrió Icari mientras ponía su pata cerca de su corazón.

     –Entonces creo en tus palabras Icari-sama. –susurró Ruki. –Gracias por salvar mi vida... –agradeció haciendo una reverencia.

El Kitsune se acercó a Ruki lentamente.

     –Por favor, llámame simplemente Icari. –pronunció la zorra mientras acercaba uno de sus largos dedos hacia la frente de la pelirroja. –Sólo Icari...

Ruki se sorprendió cuando sintió una gran calidez que comenzó a recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Estaba siendo curada por un Kitsune, lo que provocaba una sensación extraña de tranquilidad y sosiego; las heridas de Ruki desaparecieron, y poco a poco la chica se fue adormeciendo hasta que perdió por completo el conocimiento y todo se oscureció.

_Icari..._____

     –¡Ruki! ¿Estás bien? –se escuchó débilmente. –Despierta...

     –¿Uh? –la chica entornó los ojos lentamente y distinguió la cara borrosa de Takato que la miraba preocupado junto con el pequeño Nube.

     –Que bien, no te lastimaste. –resopló Takato al darse cuenta de que la joven recuperaba la conciencia.

     –¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Ruki desconcertada.

     –Te caíste. –respondió el chico Matsuda mientras señalaba la pendiente por la que Ruki se había deslizado momentos atrás. –No puedo creer que escaparas de un demonio jabalí, te cayeras desde esa distancia y que no tengas un solo rasguño. –observó Takato impresionado.

Takato ayudó a Ruki a levantarse y caminaron juntos hacia la salida del bosque.

     –Me siento extraña. –susurró Ruki. –Tuve un sueño muy raro.

     –¿Si? –preguntó Takato con interés. –Ya podrás contármelo cuando lleguemos a casa.

     –Hoy no... –suspiró la chica. –Ahora solo quiero dormir.

     –Tu mamá se moriría si supiera todas las locuras que haces. –murmuró el chico en tono burlón.

     –Oh, cállate.

Los dos pastores abandonaron el bosque, y se dirigieron a la villa siendo observados desde lejos por un Kitsune de pelaje dorado y ojos claros.

    –Ruki... De ahora en adelante... yo te protegeré...

**_Continuará..._**

****

**_¡Ja ja ja ja! ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Te lo esperabas? Como ves, Lúgar sigue haciendo cambios en los personajes y en pequeños detallitos, pero creo que ayudan a que la historia se desarrolle mejor. ¿Tu qué opinas? Si tienes dudas, comentarios, felicitaciones, porras, lo que se te ocurra; ya sabes, mándalas por e-mail o por un review. Si quieres saber más sobre los Kitsunes y las criaturas mitológicas orientales, puedes preguntarle a Lúgar o buscar el tópico en Internet._**

**_¡Nos estamos leyendo!_**

****


	3. El presente

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Aquí te quedas con el capítulo 3 de esta historia que espero te siga gustando como hasta ahora._**

**_Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. (grandísimo cretino .)_**

****

**_La leyenda del espíritu del bosque_**

**Por: **_Lince y Lúgar_

**Capítulo 3:** _El presente_

Ruki despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose como si todo el rebaño de ovejas le hubiera pasado por encima, le dolía absolutamente cada músculo del cuerpo, y tenía mucha sed. Miró por la ventana, aún no amanecía del todo; así que salió de la casa y se sentó en los escalones de madera que daban al corral mientras bebía agua de un cuenco de madera y veía a las ovejas que seguían durmiendo bajo el cielo oscuro. Levantó la vista hacia el monte por el que acostumbraba pastar y frunció el ceño. ¿En verdad se había encontrado con un Kitsune en ese lugar? Ruki tenía el claro recuerdo de haber mantenido una conversación con un enorme zorro dorado la noche anterior, sin embargo, al final todo parecía haberse tratado de un sueño. Era algo confuso.

___No fue un sueño. Sé que fue algo real. Icari me habló sobre mi padre...___pensó bebiendo otro poco de agua.

Icari, así había dicho el Kitsune que se llamaba; esa era otra prueba de que su encuentro con ese espíritu había sido de verdad. Pensó por un momento. Podría ir a buscarla al bosque antes del anochecer, si es que se presentaba un motivo para adentrarse a ese sitio, claro. Ruki esbozó una sonrisa y se golpeó la frente, por supuesto que se presentaría un motivo para entrar al bosque; Icari se las había ingeniado para robarle una cría del ganado todos los días durante todos los años de su vida, a ella y a todo el resto de la familia Makino por siglos. Sin duda volvería a suceder.

     –¿Ruki? –llamó Takato con voz adormilada desde el interior de la casa. –¿Qué haces fuera tan temprano? Pensé que ayer estabas cansada.

     –Así era, pero ahora ya no tengo sueño. –respondió Ruki encogiéndose de hombros. –¿No es extraño? Todavía me siento algo adolorida, pero no tengo ni pizca de cansancio. –explicó.

El chico arqueó las cejas y se sentó junto a la pelirroja dejando escapar un enorme bostezo mientras estiraba los brazos y llenaba un cuenco con agua.

     –Entonces, dime. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer exactamente? –inquirió el chico de cabello castaño.

     –Uh... bueno... –dudó Ruki. ¿Sería buena idea decirle a Takato lo que había sucedido? No todas las personas creían en la existencia de espíritus buenos, y menos si vivían en ese bosque maldito. ¿Y si armaba un escándalo o algo así? La chica meneó la cabeza. –Verás, Takato. Ni siquiera yo sé lo que pasó. Creo que fue un milagro. –dijo ella levantándose y dejando su cuenco junto al agua.

     –¿Qué? Pero si anoche dijiste que... –balbuceó el chico mirando incrédulo a la pelirroja que volvía a entrar en la casa.

     –Anoche estaba algo aturdida ¿Sí? Ahora si me disculpas, voy a prepararme para salir. –soltó corriendo la puerta tras ella.

     –¿Salir? ¡Pero Ruki, es muy temprano, todavía! –gimió Takato dejándose caer al suelo y cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos.

Ruki se calzó las zapatillas y tomó su cayado cuando deslizó la puerta de la entrada y salió a la villa. El pueblo parecía en calma y desierto, así que Ruki decidió pasear a sus anchas y dirigirse a la mansión de los Lee tomándose su tiempo y echando un vistazo de vez en cuando a los alrededores. Arqueó las cejas y entornó los ojos cuando distinguió a lo lejos una figura que parecía encontrarse de pie justo a la entrada de la casona de los Lee. Era un muchacho, si acaso unos años mayor que ella, que vestía armadura y sostenía una lanza larga, el chico de tez bronceada y brillantes ojos color azul cielo le sonrió al verla llegar.

     –Buenos días, Ruki-san. –saludó él educadamente. –Guardar la mansión de noche de verdad vale la pena si se le ve a usted al amanecer llegando junto con el primer rayo de sol de la mañana.

     –Eh... gracias... (eso creo) –murmuró la chica algo cohibida. –También me alegra verlo, Ryo-kun.

     –No tanto como a mí el verla a usted. –sonrió. –Quién fuera una pequeña oveja para tener el placer de ser tocado por sus manos...

El chico acababa de tomar la mano de la pelirroja que de pronto sintió que se estaba ruborizando. Aquel era Ryo Akiyama, un joven que al igual que ella tenía antepasados japoneses, y que era extremadamente coqueto y simpático. Ruki se había pasado la niñez entera peleándose con él e insultándolo o ignorando que existía; sin embargo en cuanto Akiyama y Ruki alcanzaron un poco más de madurez, el chico pareció tomar un insistente interés en ella. Con mucha frecuencia le decía palabras amables, o la invitaba a las celebraciones de las estaciones y a los festivales de la villa; y aunque Ruki siempre se rehusaba, el joven aún guardaba las esperanzas de que algún día la pelirroja le diera una respuesta diferente. Últimamente Ryo parecía tener las intenciones de proponerle un compromiso serio, y por eso Ruki lo rehuía más que nunca; sabía que Akiyama podía ser muy testarudo al respecto.

     –Uh... debo irme. –balbuceó Ruki separándose del chico, inclinando la cabeza y entrando apresuradamente a los terrenos de los Lee. –¡Fue un gusto saludarlo!

Ryo pateó una piedrecilla que se encontraba frente a él y se recargó en la pared del muro que rodeaba la mansión.

     –Un espíritu libre siempre es difícil de capturar... –susurró esbozando una sonrisa.

Cuando Ruki llegó al corral de las ovejas, soltó un suspiro largo y agotado. Ryo era un joven muy insistente, cómo deseaba que Akiyama encontrara a otra chica a quien acosar para que la dejara en paz. Ella no tenía interés en tener una relación con él de ningún tipo, aunque fuera guapo y codiciado.

     –Es un tonto... –murmuró molesta con él y consigo misma.

Al poco rato salió de la mansión un joven alto y de cabello azulado, al que Ruki reconoció como Jenrya, parecía algo molesto y caminaba a grandes zancadas por el pasto bañado de rocío. Jenrya se percató de la pelirroja que estaba inclinada en la cerca del corral y sonrió ligeramente, encaminándose hacia donde ella se encontraba.

     –¡Buenos días, Ruki! –saludó el chico.

     –Eh... ¡Buenos días, joven Jenrya! –respondió la joven. –¿Le sucedió algo malo? –preguntó arqueando una ceja.

El noble se recargó contra la cerca junto a Ruki y suspiró.

     –Algo así, Ruki. –dijo quedamente. –Ayer me enteré que mi padre ha fijado mi compromiso con una joven doncella de una región cercana. –resopló el chico. –Y...

     –Piensa en la idea de no poder casarse con una joven a la que posiblemente no pueda amar. –adivinó la chica.

     –En parte. –asintió el chico.

     –Podría intentar hacer un esfuerzo. –sugirió la chica cautamente. –Tal vez esa joven se encuentra en su misma situación. –murmuró Ruki golpeando el suelo ligeramente con su cayado. –Ahora que si no resulta... pues sólo siga lo que le diga su corazón, joven Jenrya, su padre es un hombre muy comprensivo. Estoy segura de que podrá entender sus razones.

     –No, no creo que pueda entender mis razones. El no sale de palacio como yo lo hago. No ve a las personas de la forma en que yo las veo...

Ruki arqueó las cejas ante las palabras del joven noble sin podérselo creer. ¿Acaso el amo Jenrya se había enamorado de una joven de la villa? Eso si que era algo que su padre no concebiría jamás. Jenrya siendo un noble, tenía que casarse con una doncella y preservar el linaje de la familia. Era su obligación como el único hijo varón y heredero. La pelirroja meneó la cabeza.

     –¿Amo, acaso usted... –balbuceó.

     –A veces desearía ser un campesino, Ruki. –susurró el joven mirándola con ternura a los ojos. –No sabes cómo lo deseo a veces.

Ruki por un momento sintió lástima por él, era tan injusto que lo obligaran a casarse de esa forma. Pensó en decirle algunas palabras de aliento; sin embargo, la puerta de la casona volvió a abrirse y el señor Lee en persona salió del palacio lentamente.  

     –Buenos días, Ruki. –saludó el hombre con cordialidad. –¿Intercambiando algunas palabras con mi hijo?

     –Buenos días, amo. –respondió la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia. –Así es. El joven Jenrya me ha dado la noticia de su reciente compromiso, espero que no interprete como una indiscreción el haberme enterado.

El hombre sonrió y se inclinó frente a ella para poder mirar sus ojos.

     –Por supuesto que no cometes ninguna indiscreción, pequeña Ruki. La noticia se recorrerá por la villa esta misma noche. Así que solo te pediré que no menciones nada hasta entonces, ¿está bien? –terminó guiñando un ojo.

Ruki asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, abriendo la puerta del corral para sacar a las ovejas. Una vez que se hubo despedido de los Lee y que se hubo asegurado que Ryo había abandonado su puesto en la entrada. Ruki se encaminó hacia los pastos con muchas dudas flotando en su cabeza.

     –¿Takato, tú has pensado en lo que quieres hacer en el futuro?

Ruki y Takato estaban al pie de un árbol en la colina que acostumbraban recorrer para pastar. La pelirroja estaba recostada de espaldas al suelo y miraba las nubes que cruzaban el cielo azulado con lentitud, mientras Takato se encontraba sentado junto a ella devorando su almuerzo.

     –¿El futuro, Ruki? –pronunció algo confundido. –No, no lo he pensado realmente. ¿Tu sí?

Ruki se dio la vuelta y comenzó a juguetear con la hierba.

     –A veces.

Takato arqueó las cejas y bebió algo de agua.

     –Oye, ¿supiste lo del amo Jenrya?

     –Sí... que mal... –suspiró la chica en desapruebo. –¡Oye! ¿Tu cómo lo sabes?

     –Lo escuché de los guardias, que lo habían escuchado de las cocineras, que lo habían escuchado del ama de llaves, que lo escuchó del amo Lee. –explicó Matsuda.

     –No puedo creerlo. –resopló Ruki. –Y a mí que me hacen guardar el secreto, seguramente la mitad de la aldea ya está enterada de todo en estos momentos. No se puede confiar en la gente.

     –Eso pasa a veces, Ruki.

     –Sea como fuere, no soportaría que alguien tratara de controlar mi vida de esa forma, creo que me moriría del coraje si lo hicieran. –murmuró la chica haciendo el ademán de estarse haciendo "harakiri"

     –Supongo que en eso tienes mucha suerte. –comentó Takato recostándose también en la hierba. –Tu madre no parece tener mucho interés en comprometerte con algún sujeto de dinero.

     –No... Mi madre dice que le dará mi mano al hombre que yo elija y que crea correcto para mi. Ella es del pensamiento de que el amor no es algo que se le pueda imponer a una persona.

     –Yo pienso que ella tiene mucha razón.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, hasta que un sonido extraño se mezcló con el susurrar del viento y de los árboles. Era como una melodía que parecía provenir del bosque. Ambos se pusieron de pie de un salto y escucharon con extrañeza.

     –¿Qué será eso? –murmuró Takato sujetando su bastón y acercándose a los lindes del bosque para escuchar mejor. –Parece que alguien está tocando música, ¿Qué es, una flauta?

     –Eso parece. –corroboró Ruki quien se había emparejado con Takato y que también escuchaba con atención. De pronto Ruki sonrió, probablemente Icari tenía algo que ver, se giró para ver el paisaje; aún era muy temprano por lo que no tendría ningún problema si se adentraba al bosque. Apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico Matsuda y le susurró al oído.  

     –Quédate aquí, Takato. –dijo Ruki sujetando su bastón y sonriendo ligeramente. –Iré a investigar.

     –Está... bien. –balbuceó el chico mientras veía a la pelirroja adentrarse en el bosque. –¡Pero ten cuidado!

Una vez que Ruki hubo desaparecido, Takato regresó al árbol en el que habían estado descansando y sonrió tranquilamente mientras acariciaba al pequeño Nube que se había ido a echar a su lado.

     –Parece que es algo que no puede evitarse, ¿Verdad, Nube? –el cordero solo baló por respuesta. –Así es el destino.

Ruki caminaba por la senda del bosque mirando a todas partes y escuchando esa melodía resonar con más fuerza que antes, a la pelirroja se le hacía extraño que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los árboles se quedaran en su sitio y que el paisaje no cambiara, o que la senda no se escondiera. De hecho era como caminar por un bosque completamente normal, y Ruki dio gracias por eso, no tenía ánimos de jugar a las escondidas ese día.

     –¡Icari! ¿Icari, eres tú? –llamó la chica mientras seguía ese sonido que flotaba con misticismo entre los árboles.

Ruki apartó unas ramas bajas y se encontró de pronto en un claro que brillaba de una forma fabulosa, luces de diferentes colores bailaban en el aire en torno a una muchacha vestida con una túnica blanca con marcas de color violeta oscuro, que tocaba una flauta larga de madera. Suspendió su melodía cuando se dio cuenta de que la pastora la observaba. 

     –Hola, Ruki. –respondió la joven rubia que meneaba su larga cola de zorro. –¿Qué te trae por aquí?

     –La música. –respondió alegre al comprobar que Icari era real y no había sido producto de un sueño. –Takato y yo creíamos que...

Ruki arqueó la ceja al percatarse que la iluminación del lugar se debía a una especie de humo brillante que brotaba de los árboles, las plantas, el suelo, y las rocas; y que flotaba con ligereza hacia el cuerpo de Icari.

     –¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ruki, refiriéndose a la niebla.

     –¿Puedes verla? –inquirió la rubia algo sorprendida, pero recuperando la compostura casi de inmediato. –Ruki, Ruki, Ruki, sí que estás llena de sorpresas. ¿Puedes ver las energías de la naturaleza?, un don poco común ¿no te parece?... aunque creo que ni siquiera tú lo sabías. –añadió al darse cuenta de la cara de extrañeza que ponía la chica. –Mmm... supongo que te transferí algunas de mis habilidades cuando te curé... o tal vez fue tu alma la que decidió tomarlas en ese momento. –dijo con calma. –Que peculiar...

     –¿Estoy viendo algo que no se puede ver con facilidad? –soltó Ruki incrédula.

     –Esto que ves, son las esencias del bosque, Ruki. –Explicó Icari poniéndose de pie al trasformarse en Kitsune, y señalando las volutas de humo brillante que serpenteaban a su alrededor. –Son mi alimento.

     –¿Este es tu alimento? –susurró Ruki tocando una pequeña tira de humo con la punta de su dedo y viendo como desaparecía en el aire.

     –¡Oye, cuidado con eso! –dijo Icari saltando desde donde se encontraba y absorbiendo la esencia antes de que se esfumara por completo. –Necesito absorber todo lo que pueda para mantener mi forma física, de lo contrario desapareceré y me convertiré en un mero espíritu.

     –Uh... lo siento. –se disculpó Ruki desviando la mirada y pensando de pronto en todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día.

     –Tu cabeza está hecha un lío de ideas. –susurró Icari volviendo a convertirse en humana y tocando con la palma de su mano el grueso tronco de un árbol. –¿Quieres preguntarme algo, acaso? –pronunció aspirando el humo verdoso que flotó fuera de la corteza.   

Ruki parpadeó sorprendida y se preguntó cómo había hecho Icari para saber sus pensamientos, aunque luego resopló y recordó que Icari era un Kitsune y que tenía toda clase de habilidades mágicas

     –Estaba pensando en mi futuro. –susurró Ruki como no dándole mucha importancia. –¿Sabes si existe la posibilidad de que pueda cambiar mi oficio?

     –El futuro... Mmmm, un tema de suma importancia... sí... –comentó Icari con suavidad. –Aunque nunca había escuchado de un pastor, proveniente de una familia de pastores, que pensara en hacer algún día una cosa diferente a pastar. –expresó Icari de forma amable.

     –Podría hacerlo. –dijo Ruki con firmeza. –Sé leer y escribir en japonés y en chino, hago cuentas y conozco algo de negocios pero...

     –¿No tiene nada que ver con lo que tienes planeado? –cuestionó el Kitsune con avidez.

     –No lo sé... –susurró la pelirroja pensativamente. –Es como...

Ruki meneó la cabeza y sujetó su cayado, mientras se dirigía a  la zorra.

     –Icari, me estaba preguntando... ¿Puedo venir a visitarte seguido?

     –Siempre y cuando sea de día y solo vengas tu sola. –asintió el Kitsune sonriente.

     –Entonces volveré mañana, Icari. Mi amigo Takato debe estar preocupado por mí, y yo tengo muchas preguntas que quiero hacerte.

     –Imagino que sí. –sonrió Icari.

Ruki se despidió haciendo una reverencia mientras el Kitsune se convertía en una sombra y desaparecía en el aire.

     –Adiós, Icari...

Cuando Ruki salió del bosque y se reunió con Takato, la chica explicó que el sonido lo producía un pájaro extraño que desapareció cuando ella había llegado a verlo. Matsuda arqueó las cejas y dibujó una sonrisa extraña en su rostro para luego decirle a Ruki que sus mentiras eran peores que las de él; por lo que soltando una carcajada, los dos regresaron a su trabajo.

Al día siguiente, y al que siguió de ese, y al posterior a ese, y todos lo días; Ruki se las ingeniaba para adentrarse al bosque todas las mañanas y charlar con el Kitsune que parecía saber el lugar y la hora exacta en la que ella llegaría (por supuesto, Ruki volvía después de un rato con Takato y después ambos bromeaban, se reían y continuaban con sus labores). Esta rutina se repitió durante mucho tiempo, tiempo en el que la pelirroja aprendió muchas cosas fascinantes del bosque y de los espíritus, había aprendido a distinguir a los espíritus buenos de los malos, conocía ya todos los recovecos del bosque, y había aprendido a percatarse de todas las esencias que existían a su alrededor. Cada día era una enseñanza nueva, e Icari parecía sumamente contenta de enseñarle a la pastora todo lo que estuviera dispuesta a aprender; pues Ruki era muy curiosa, y a veces Icari se sonreía y le decía que le recordaba a un pequeño Kitsune avatar.

Cuando las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a caer, y el clima comenzó a volverse más frío; fue sin duda señal de que el invierno se aproximaba, y nadie lo lamentaba más que Ruki ya que en el invierno ya no subía a pastar con sus ovejas, y por lo tanto no tendría oportunidad de charlar con su nueva amiga Kitsune. Pero lo que más lamentó fue lo que ocurrió en cuanto el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza y la temperatura disminuyó como Ruki no recordaba haber sentido antes esa mañana que recibía el primer día de invierno. La pelirroja había despertado temprano y se había encontrado con que Takato cargaba todas sus pertenencias en una bolsa por sobre su hombro y se despedía de Rumiko y de Seiko tristemente. Ruki se acercó lentamente arqueando una ceja. 

     –¿Te vas, Takato?

     –Solo por el invierno. –murmuró el chico. –Tengo un asunto que resuelvo siempre por estas fechas. –comentó lacónicamente mientras recogía la vieja capa de viaje con la que había llegado a la villa por primera vez.

     –Pero... el clima está horrible, Takato. ¿No podrías esperar a que mejorara un poco? –dijo la pelirroja un poco más alto de lo que ella hubiese querido.

     –No puedo, Ruki. –murmuró el joven, meneando la cabeza. –Tengo que salir hoy mismo.

     –Takato...

     –Te prometo regresar, Ruki. –sonrió el chico. –No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente. –dijo guiñando un ojo.  

Seiko envolvió al muchacho en una capa gruesa y abrigadora y lo abrazó como si se despidiera de su propio nieto, Rumiko le deseó mucha suerte y le pidió que se cuidara mucho, estrechándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos y acercándole un paquete que parecía contener una gran cantidad de comida, Ruki lo abrazó también y lo miró con tristeza cuando se separaron.

     –¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas? –sollozó la chica tratando de no pensar en lo imposible que resultaba hacer un viaje con un clima como aquel y esforzándose sobremanera en retener las lágrimas que querían resbalar de sus ojos.

Takato se encogió de hombros y volvió a abrazarla, solo que esta vez más fuerte que antes; el chico le susurró al oído:

     –Porque no quería que pusieras esa cara tan triste.

Ruki jadeó cuando escuchó las palabras del chico y cuando lo vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Le había tomado cariño al joven Matsuda, y se había dado cuenta que le dolía el verlo marcharse; más aún, pensar que tal vez no lo volvería a ver.  

     –¡Prométeme que vas a cuidarte mucho! –le susurró alcanzándolo en la entrada.

     –Te lo prometo. –aseguró él. –Ahora quita esa cara, porque te vas a enojar mucho cuando yo regrese y te des cuenta de las cosas vergonzosas que hiciste hoy.

La pelirroja sonrió débilmente y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

     –Eres un tonto... –murmuró. –Pero te voy a extrañar. –sonrió al abrazarlo de nuevo, y sabiendo que lo vería regresar con bien, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo podía asegurarlo.

Ruki pasó esos días de invierno ocupada con las labores que debían cumplirse en casa, ya fuera ayudando con la lana, con la leche, con el tejido, con la limpieza... La pelirroja farfullaba las veces en las que se percataba de que se debía realizar alguna reparación, ya fuera que la cerca se rompiera, o que el techo tuviera goteras; sin mencionar que todavía era su obligación el ocuparse de las ovejas, que requerían todas sus atenciones, en especial dos de ellas que estaban preñadas y que no tardarían mucho tiempo en dar a luz; por lo que Ruki casi no tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa, y ya no digamos en sus planes a futuro. Era como si algo dentro de ella la obligara a estar en constante actividad. Se encontraba a punto de reunir las características de un colapso nervioso, y así se lo hizo ver su madre una de esas tardes, cuando a Ruki se le habían caído las mantas y el agua que llevaba hacia el establo (que era donde estaban las ovejas ahora que la temperatura era más baja)

     –¡Ruki, tranquilízate! –dijo la señora Makino inclinándose y ayudando a su hija a recoger el desorden. –Te has estado esforzando en abarcar demasiadas tareas tú sola. No puedes estarte exigiendo tanto.

     –¡Pero mamá! ¡Las ovejas están a punto de parir! ¡Tengo que apurarme! –soltó la chica corriendo de un lado hacia otro y llenando de nuevo el balde con agua. –¿Qué diría papá si no pudiera manejar una situación como está? ¡Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo! –gimió saliendo de la casa y encaminándose al establo. –¡Hay tanto por hacer!

Rumiko sonrió y meneó la cabeza como resignándose.

     –Estaré con Ruki, mamá. –Le dijo la mujer a Seiko quien también parecía sorprendida por la forma en la que su nieta había estado actuando recientemente. –¿Por qué no preparas un té fuerte mientras tanto? Nuestra pequeña necesita relajarse un poco.

La abuela asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras Rumiko salía de la casa y caminaba hacia el establo. La mujer pegó la oreja a la puerta antes de abrirla, se escuchaba un traqueteo y un ir y venir constante; Rumiko abrió el portón con lentitud y arqueó las cejas al ver a Ruki dar vueltas de un lado a otro con las manos en la espalda y mirando a las ovejas con impaciencia. Parecía extremadamente hiperactiva y ni siquiera se detuvo cuando vio a su madre de pie en la entrada. Rumiko se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, obligándola a detenerse.

     –Ruki... ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? –preguntó la mujer al ver que la joven jadeaba y se esforzaba en evitar que su cuerpo se siguiera moviendo.

     –No, mamá... –respondió débilmente golpeando incesantemente el suelo con la punta de su pie. –Absolutamente nada.

Rumiko frunció el ceño y miró a su hija fijamente.

     –Ruki... No estarás tomando enervantes ¿o sí?

     –¡Mamá! ¡Por supuesto que no! –gritó la chica revolviéndose el cabello.

     –¿Entonces qué es lo que tienes, Ruki? No entiendo qué es lo que te pasa.

     –¡No lo sé! ¡Es como si no pudiera detenerme! ¡Me está volviendo loca! ¡Es como sí... –de pronto abrió los ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma. –¡Dios, tengo que salir de aquí! –jadeó al salir apresuradamente y cruzar el camino nevado que conducía hacia los pastos.

     –¡Ruki! –gritó sorprendida Rumiko al verla desaparecer colina arriba. –¡Dios, que le pasa a esta niña! –soltó regresando dentro del establo para ocuparse de las ovejas.

     –¡Esto tiene algo que ver con Icari! –resopló Ruki corriendo derecho hacia el bosque. –¡Estoy segura!

El sol estaba ocultándose cuando la pelirroja cruzó los límites del bosque y entró en el por completo, Ruki pudo escuchar gruñidos de bestias extrañas a sus espaldas y ocultas en los arbustos, pero no le importó; sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente y que debía hacer algo para que se detuviera. Cruzó en dos saltos el lago que se encontraba congelado y ni siquiera se sorprendió por ello, sólo pensaba en encontrar a Icari y saber lo que estaba sucediendo; se detuvo en seco cuando chocó con una figura alta y peluda que la hizo rodar por la nieve. Ruki levantó la cabeza y la sacudió confusa.

     –Hola, Ruki. –saludó el Kitsune en voz baja. –¿Por qué tan excitada?

     –¡Eso es lo que me gustaría saber! –soltó Ruki levantándose de un salto. –Llevo días sin poderme detener, Icari ayúdame, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¡Me está enloqueciendo! –gimió la chica cayendo de rodillas ante el Kitsune que la miró perpleja.

     –Uh... claro. –murmuró Icari arrodillándose frente a ella. –Vamos a ver, cierra los ojos, Ruki.

La chica obedeció y al poco rato sintió que el Kitsune ponía su zarpa sobre sus ojos, una extraña sensación de calor le recorrió el cuerpo y pareció salir de su interior en una especie de humo de color azulado, el cual Icari atrapó con su pata libre.

     –¡Ajá! ¡Aquí está! –pronunció el Kitsune en tono triunfal, mientras Ruki suspiraba y se dejaba caer en la nieve, su corazón parecía haber vuelto a su ritmo habitual.

     –¿Qué es eso, Icari? –preguntó la chica al percatarse de la pequeña esfera brillante que sostenía Icari entre sus patas.

     –Esto es tu energía, Ruki. –explicó Icari casualmente. –El exceso de energía para ser más específicas. Creo que has estado absorbiendo energía de todas partes sin que te dieras cuenta.

     –¡Qué! ¿Pero cómo? –jadeó Ruki atónita.

     –Ya te dije que has tomado algunas de mis habilidades. –murmuró Icari lacónicamente. –Absorber las esencias de la naturaleza es una de ellas. Probablemente tu espíritu se alimentaba de todas estas esencias sin que te percataras de ello, es normal que de pronto tu cuerpo se viera sobre estimulado por todas estas energías. –terminó el Kitsune absorbiendo ella misma la esfera de luz. –Mmmm... nada mal.

     –¿Ya pasó? Porque ahora no me siento muy bien... –susurró Ruki poniéndose de pie lentamente y sujetándose el estómago mientras sufría arcadas. –Creo que voy a...

Icari cerró los ojos cuando Ruki se inclinó junto a un árbol y vomitó por un rato. Para después caer de espaldas en la nieve y resoplar completamente exhausta.

     –Tendrás que venir aquí una vez a la semana para que pueda drenarte hasta que aprendas a controlarlo, Ruki. –murmuró Icari frunciendo el ceño. –No creo que le haga mucho bien a tu cuerpo el absorber esencias de ese modo. 

Ruki se estremeció cuando sintió un nuevo espasmo de asco y respiró profundamente.

     –Creo que no, Icari. –susurró, débilmente.

Una vez que Ruki se hubo sentido mejor, decidió emprender el camino de regreso a casa, Icari insistió en acompañarla, en contra de los deseos de la pelirroja que temía que alguien fuera a verla; sin embargo, cuando Ruki se mareó e Icari la atrapó en medio de la discusión, Ruki no tuvo más remedio que suspirar y aceptar la compañía del Kitsune.

     –Icari, no sé si pueda manejar esto. –murmuró Ruki mientras bajaba con lentitud la colina junto con el Kitsune dorado que caminaba a su lado.

     –Lo harás bien, Ruki. –la animó la zorra sonriendo quedamente. –Ya verás que encontrarás que existen ciertas ventajas al poseer este tipo de habilidades.

     –No lo sé... –suspiró la pelirroja.

     –Lo sabrás... –susurró el Kitsune.

Icari desapareció al dejar a Ruki a la puerta de su casa y esta solo meneó la cabeza, sintiéndose débil y temblorosa, corrió la puerta de entrada, se descalzó en el recibidor y se sacudió la nieve lentamente y como pudo. Estaba a punto de avisar que se encontraba de regreso, más su madre apareció en el pasillo y corrió a su encuentro, atrapándola en un abrazo que le sacó el aire a la pelirroja.

     –¡Ruki! ¿Dónde habías estado? ¡Nos preocupaste mucho a tu abuela y a mí! ¡No vuelvas a escapar de esa manera!

Ruki solo meneó la cabeza con languidez y se quedó dormida de inmediato en el regazo de su madre que parpadeó sorprendida.

     –Mi niña... –susurró Rumiko acariciando su cabeza. –Mi Ruki...

Como le había prometido a Icari, Ruki subía a la montaña y se adentraba en el bosque una vez cada semana para que el Kitsune la drenara de energía. No era algo muy agradable, ya que Ruki terminaba completamente fatigada y desorientada, aunque era algo preferible a estar hiperactiva y como loca.

     Precisamente fue en una de esas mañanas en las que Ruki se disponía a encontrarse con Icari cuando Ryo Akiyama le salió al paso y la entretuvo con uno de sus múltiples intentos de captar su atención.

     –¿Sabe, señorita Ruki? He estado trabajando muy duro para el señor Lee desde que era muy pequeño y no he de negar que siento un gran aprecio por usted –susurró esbozando una sonrisa blanca y fresca que la pelirroja encontraba algo molesta en esos momentos que se encontraba alterada por las esencias. –Si tan solo me dijera que corresponde mis sentimientos, yo podría arreglar el compromiso con su madre y evitar que siga realizando estas labores tan pesadas. Tengo una buena dote, y el amo Lee me ha proporcionado una buena tierra para cultivar. Además, yo...

     –Lo siento, joven Ryo. –lo cortó Ruki algo acalorada. –Pero tengo algo de prisa, debo irme ya. –se inclinó y sonrió con toda la cortesía que le fue posible en ese estado de alteración en el que se encontraba. –Buenos días, disculpe. –susurró al marcharse rápidamente y perdiéndose colina arriba.

     –¡Al menos prométame que lo pensará! –soltó el chico frunciendo el entrecejo al ver que la pelirroja subía a la montaña sin razón aparente.

Ruki se adentró en el bosque y buscó a Icari en los sitios en los que se acostumbraba aparecer, más después de un rato, no pudo encontrarla por ningún sitio, la llamó un par de veces y ya comenzaba a desesperarse cuando un sonido extrañó retumbó a sus espaldas. Un lobo enorme de aspecto feroz, al que Ruki reconoció como un demonio, le salió al paso y arremetió contra ella mostrando sus horribles colmillos. La pelirroja no supo cómo lo hizo en realidad, pero esquivó al animal en todas las ocasiones en las que este embistió contra ella. Era como si el monstruo se moviera con demasiada lentitud, o tal vez era ella la que se movía con más ligereza; en eso pensaba cuando repentinamente el lobo aulló herido y se desplomó en el suelo. Ruki arqueó las cejas al percatarse de los diamantes que tenía el animal incrustados en la espalda, obra sin duda de Icari. Levantó la mirada y se topó con la del Kitsune que sonreía. 

     –Hola de nuevo, Ruki. –saludó Icari desde la punta de una formación rocosa. –Veo que te gustan los problemas. Parece que tienes una extraña atracción por criaturas de este tipo. –susurró señalando los restos humeantes del demonio que yacían en el pasto cubierto de nieve.

Ruki sonrió al ver al Kitsune que se encontraba frente a ella, luego inclinó la cabeza algo apenada.

     –Lo siento Icari, no era mi intención causarte problemas.

La zorra hizo un ademán con la pata como indicando que no tenía importancia y luego bajó para posarse frente a Ruki.

     –Jamás va a causarme problemas el que una amiga me visite, Ruki.

Una vez que Icari hubo drenado a Ruki, ambas se dedicaron a dar un paseo por el bosque; como la pelirroja se encontraba débil, Icari se había transformado en un zorro gigantesco de nueve colas y le había pedido a la chica que montara sobre su lomo, para conversar mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas.     

     –¿Entonces este joven Ryo, te habló de un compromiso? –preguntó Icari sonriendo ligeramente.

     –Lleva mucho tiempo con lo mismo. –respondió Ruki algo molesta. –Ya le he dicho que no busco comprometerme con nadie, por ahora.

     –¿De veras? –inquirió el Kitsune. –¿Entonces has pensado ya lo que vas a hacer con tu vida?

     –No del todo. –susurró la pelirroja. –Aún estoy analizando las cosas.

     –¿En qué forma? –preguntó la zorra deteniéndose al llegar al límite del bosque y apreciando las montañas blancas que se alzaban majestuosas a su vista.

 Ruki meneó la cabeza y recorrió con la mirada el paisaje nevado que se extendía ante ellas.

     –Por una parte, pasar de pastora a doncella significaría dar un gran salto en la valoración que los demás tienen de mí...

     –¿Pero? –preguntó Icari, adivinando que habría un pero en el razonamiento de la joven.

     –Pero, sería un retroceso en la valoración que yo tengo de mi misma... es que no sé, siento que una parte importante de mí se perdería si yo dejara un día de subir a estas montañas. –suspiró meditándolo. –Probablemente cuando deje de hacerlo, mi espíritu se quedará aquí y recorrerá los campos como siempre he acostumbrado a hacerlo. –torció la boca y sonrió al decirlo. –Suena tonto, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer sin sentirme miserable por no llevar a cabo mis propios objetivos? Sé que pastar ovejas no es la gran cosa, pero tampoco es gran cosa para mí el quedarme en una casona a limpiar, cuidar niños y hacer la cena. Yo... quiero hacer algo más grande que eso, más grande que ser pastora, más grande que ser una doncella, más grande... aunque todavía no sepa lo que es. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero, Icari?

Icari, que escuchaba con atención, asintió con la cabeza y meneó sus largas colas con lentitud.

     –Voy a decirte un secreto, Ruki. –murmuró el Kitsune mientras levantaba la vista hacia el cielo. –Las criaturas del mundo espiritual, sean buenas o malas, tienen una capacidad especial para apreciar el valor de las almas del mundo físico. Y tú, Ruki, tienes el valor de la tuya por encima de todas las que he visto antes; has decidido vivir tu vida a tu manera y no a como quieren los demás. Son muy raras las personas que siguen su verdadero camino, ¿sabes? Ahora veo porqué andan los demonios tras de ti, un espíritu libre y escurridizo, siempre sabe mejor que uno sedentario y mediocre. –susurró la zorra mirando a la pastora a los ojos. –Nunca cambies esa forma de pensar, porque es la que te llevará algún día a cumplir con la misión por la que estás en este mundo. Tenlo por seguro.

Ruki sonrió ante las palabras del Kitsune y frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿Encontraría algún día ese camino del que hablaba Icari?

La primavera retornó a la región y con ella todo pareció cobrar vida de nuevo. Takato regresó con el primer día del deshielo, con historias sobre su viaje, y con obsequios para las mujeres Makino que se veían muy contentas de recibirlo nuevamente; en especial Ruki, quién a pesar de que siempre había discutido con él en el pasado, lo había extrañado muchísimo durante su ausencia. Todo parecía haber vuelto a una normalidad inusitada, Ambos habían vuelto a sus labores como pastores en cuanto el clima permitió que las ovejas retornaran a las montañas, Ryo continuaba molestando a la pelirroja como de costumbre, y Ruki seguía visitando a Icari a hurtadillas con regularidad. Claro que lo mejor del asunto era que parecía que por fin, la pelirroja había logrado controlar ese problema de la absorción de esencias, con mucha práctica y ayuda del Kitsune dorado que la sorprendió esa mañana fresca en la que le entregó ese regalo tan increíble. 

     –Esta daga no es como cualquiera, Ruki. –explicó Icari desenfundando un cuchillo largo y brillante, y mostrándoselo a la pelirroja. –Su filo está cubierto de una poderosa energía que será capaz de atravesar la piel de cualquier demonio que intente lastimarte. Es un arma muy especial. –susurró la zorra. –La llaman: la daga de Tenko.

     –¿Tenko? ¿Cómo el espíritu de los zorros de nueve colas? –cuestionó Ruki intrigada.

     –¡Exactamente! –apremió Icari, sorprendida de lo bien que Ruki conocía los tipos de espíritus que rondaban por el mundo físico. –Esta daga tiene en su filo el poder de un Kitsune de nueve colas, el mismo poder que tengo yo ahora. Fue un obsequio de mi madre cuando yo era pequeña... Ruki, quiero que lo conserves contigo en todo momento; así será como si siempre estuviera a tu lado para protegerte. –terminó Icari tendiéndole el preciado objeto a la temblorosa pastora que no podía creer que se le estuviera ofreciendo semejante obsequio.

     –Pero, Icari, yo... no podría aceptar algo así. –balbuceó. –De verdad no podría.

     –Entonces considéralo como tu presente de cumpleaños, ¿es hoy no es así? No puedes rechazar un regalo que se te ofrece en honor a tan especial fecha. –sonrió el Kitsune como si lo hubiera planeado todo.

Ruki aceptó el obsequio y miró a la zorra con inmensa gratitud.

     –¡Muchas gracias, Icari! –soltó abrazando al Kitsune con fuerza, quien solo sonrió y palmeó con suavidad la espalda de la pastora.    

     –Sólo prométeme que lucharás por alcanzar esa grandeza que anhelas tanto. –susurró el Kitsune mirándola a los ojos como acostumbraba hacerlo.

     –Lo haré, Icari.

Con la daga prendida de su cintura, Ruki regresó a sus labores sintiendo que era la pastora más feliz de todo el universo, y que podía hacer cualquier cosa que le viniera en gana, porque su espíritu y sus sueños eran libres, y eran de ella...

****

**_Continuará..._**

****

_Ok, final del capitulo 3 de este fic, espero que te hayan gustado todos los cambios, que como siempre, mi hermano se da el lujo de hacer. ¿Alguna idea de lo que sucederá después? Tendrás que esperar al siguiente capitulo nn (ya comienza la escuela, ¡qué horror!) no importa, ya me las ingeniaré para continuar escribiendo._

**_Si extrañaste a mi hermano Lúgar, lo lamento mucho, el está cómodamente viendo la televisión mientras yo me la paso mecanografiando su fic..... U.U (¡cómo sufro!)_**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**


	4. El devorador de espíritus

**_¿Qué tal? ¡Por fin he vuelto!_**

**_Primero que nada, quiero ofrecerte una enorme disculpa por haberte hecho esperar tanto. Yo sé que has estado pendiente del desarrollo de este fic y de verdad te lo agradezco; sin embargo, mi carga de trabajo en la Universidad se complicó bastante desde el inicio del semestre, y me ha sido muy difícil avanzar con la escritura. Aún así, me las he ingeniado para continuar, aunque sea de poco en poco, para que puedas conocer la historia completa que mi hermano Lúgar imaginó una noche que no tenía nada que hacer..._**

**_Sin más preámbulos entremos de lleno al capítulo 4._**

**_Digimon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo._**

****

**_La leyenda del espíritu del bosque_**

**Por: **_Lince y Lúgar_

**Capítulo 4:** _El devorador de espíritus _

     –¡Ruki! –llamó la señora Makino asomando medio cuerpo por la puerta de atrás de la casa. –¡Ven un momento por favor!

     –¡Ya voy! –respondió un grito amortiguado que parecía provenir del techo. –¡Ya bajo!

Rumiko regresó al interior de la casa cuando se aseguró que su hija utilizaba la escalera para bajar del tejado, ya que Ruki había adoptado la mala costumbre de prescindir de ella y ya le había dado varios sustos a su madre. Cuando la pelirroja vio entrar a Rumiko, saltó del décimo escalón y cayó al suelo con ligereza mientras ahogaba una risita.

     –Jovencita, ¿Se puede saber qué escándalo se traen en el tejado? –inquirió Rumiko cuando vio entrar a su hija y levantando mucho la cabeza para poder verla a los ojos. –¿No pueden trabajar con un poco de silencio? Ya están grandecitos como para seguir con niñerías ¿no te parece, Ruki?   

La muchacha alta, pálida, de porte orgulloso, se encogió de hombros, giró los ojos, y se apartó el fleco de la cara con elegancia. Ya habían pasado 4 años desde que Ruki había tenido su primer encuentro con Icari. Acababa de cumplir su cumpleaños número 18, y había crecido bastante en los últimos 2. Se había convertido en una chica muy bella, y su cabello largo color de fuego le llegaba casi al final de la espalda; sus ojos poseían un brillo que había logrado enamorar a más de un chico de la aldea, aunque Ruki no les prestara nunca ninguna atención. La chica sonrió inocentemente, Takato y ella habían estado cambiando las tejas del techo, y las risotadas que soltaron cuando a Matsuda se le atoró un pie en uno de los agujeros y se le cayeron todas las piezas por estar bromeando, fue la gota que derramó el vaso en esa mañana en que los dos se encontraban tan alegres. Ruki miró a su madre que la miraba expectante, suspiró y se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

     –Es Takato, mamá. Lo que pasa es que no puede hacer nunca nada bien.

     –Eso no es verdad. –murmuró una voz a su espalda.

Takato acababa de entrar cargado con un montón de tejas de madera que colocó con cuidado en el piso. Su estatura era mucho mayor que la que tenía antes y se veía más fuerte y seguro; sus ojos color carmesí brillaban como siempre, y su sonrisa sincera había logrado cautivar el corazón de muchas doncellas que jamás resultaban correspondidas. Takato se sacudió las manos, y se desdobló las mangas de la camisa que se había arremangado para trabajar mejor; inclinó la cabeza levemente ante la señora Makino, y sonrió al pararse junto a Ruki, dispuesto a recibir su parte del regaño.

     –Disculpe, Rumiko-san. –dijo el chico suavemente. –Fue mi culpa, estuve bromeando allá arriba. No nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos molestando a alguien. –comentó él, sonriendo inocentemente de la misma forma en la que Ruki sonreía para librarse de alguna de las conocidas reprimendas de su madre.                   

Rumiko miró al chico sonriente, y luego a su hija sonriente, y suspiró; el par había mejorado mucho en sus caras inocentes y cada vez le era más difícil a la señora Makino el reclamarles alguna acción incorrecta. Ella sonrió también, no podía negarles el que se divirtieran un poco, y menos después de que ambos habían logrado manejar aquella terrible catástrofe que había azotado la aldea un año anterior. En vez de discutir los apresuró para que desayunaran y se prepararan para salir; porque la improvisada reparación del techo los había retrasado, y ya se les hacía tarde. 

     –No vayan a demorarse en el campo, ¿entendieron? –les dijo Rumiko, mientras le acercaba el cayado a Ruki quién se había acabado de trenzar el cabello y que se estaba calzando las zapatillas.

     –Claro, volveremos temprano. –respondió la pelirroja al recibir el bastón de manos de su madre. –Te lo prometo. Hoy tengo deseos de pasar una noche tranquila para variar un poco. Hoy no haré ninguna locura.

     –Esperemos que esta vez sea cierto. –murmuró Rumiko palmeando la espalda de su hija y acompañándola hasta la puerta. –Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? –le susurró en el oído. –Cuídense los dos.

     –Hasta luego, mamá. –sonrió Ruki. –Te veré más tarde.

Ruki alcanzó a Takato que ya arreaba a las ovejas del rebaño familiar, (el cuál había aumentado su número considerablemente) y se encaminaron rumbo al palacio de los Lee para llevar a cabo su rutina diaria, sin más demora que la de los aldeanos que les salían al paso y los saludaban animadamente. Los jóvenes escuchaban continuamente durante el trayecto un alegre: "¡Buenos días, Ruki-san!" o un "¡Excelente clima!, ¿no le parece Takato-kun?" incluso algunos los detenían para estrecharles las manos, y regalarles dulces o pastas; muchos intentaban por todos los medios sacar de los labios de la pelirroja al menos dos palabras seguidas, porque Ruki seguía siendo una muchacha extremadamente seria y en cierta forma no le gustaba ser el centro de atención de las miradas de los otros; en cuanto a Takato... bueno, él se portaba tan jovial como de costumbre, y sonreía y agradecía a todo el mundo. Pero, ¿a qué se debían todas esas prodigiosas atenciones hacía dos simples pastores? Bueno, pues resulta que Ruki y Takato se habían vuelto muy famosos por desaparecer de la aldea a varios monstruos que se habían desatado en la aldea hacía un año; cuando la guerra había arrastrado los espíritus malignos de varios soldados fallecidos y habían ocasionado un caos total entre los pueblerinos. La pelirroja había empleado un cuchillo largo y extraño que parecía tener una hoja de luz para acabar con los demonios, y junto con Takato y un par de soldados que se mantuvieron en pie, destruyeron la amenaza y salvaron muchas vidas. El amo Jyaniu Lee había quedado tan agradecido que les había ofrecido un titulo de alto rango y un lugar en el castillo; pero los muchachos se negaron rotundamente, explicando que nada les gustaba más que recorrer el campo y vivir de forma sencilla y tranquila. Aún así, y a pesar de sus negativas, Lee le obsequió a la familia Makino una carreta, dos caballos y una paga en oro que Ruki decía sería suficiente para que hasta sus nietos vivieran cómodamente.

La pastora acababa de inclinar la cabeza ante otros dos jóvenes que la saludaban a distancia, chasqueó la lengua, y arrastró consigo a Takato (que le guiñaba el ojo a unas doncellas que le sonreían tontamente) para que de una vez por todas se dirigieran a la casona de los Lee, a lo que el chico Matsuda solo sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. Ruki se encontraba riñendo silenciosamente a Takato cuando se aproximaron a una de las viviendas más cercanas al palacio, Takato pateó una piedrecilla, y Ruki suspiró. Era lo mismo todas las mañanas. La chica levantó la vista hacia un joven de cabello negro que estaba sentado cerca del camino, con una mano sostenía un arco largo de madera, y con la otra tensaba la cuerda blanca y fina que se ataba a los extremos. El muchacho fijó la mirada en el piso cuando los vio acercarse al sitio en el que se encontraba, y entrecerró los ojos al ver a la pelirroja cruzarse por su camino. Ruki se detuvo un momento y tomó aire.

     –Buenos días, Wei. –susurró la chica sin quitar la mirada del camino. –Que agradable mañana, ¿no le parece?

El muchacho levantó la vista y esbozó una media sonrisa. 

     –No mientras siga apareciéndose por aquí, Ruki. –murmuró él. –...desgraciadamente es una rutina que se repite día con día. –siseó en voz más baja.

Takato apretó los dientes y se arremangó las mangas dispuesto a embestir a Wei por su atrevimiento; sin embargo, Ruki levantó su brazo, parando la furia de su amigo, y meneó la cabeza en señal de advertencia. El joven Matsuda suspiró y retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras la pelirroja arqueaba las cejas y se echaba la trenza hacia atrás con calma. 

     –Es una lástima que opine de esa forma, –respondió ella inclinándose frente al chico y mirándolo fijamente. –porque yo seguiré recorriendo este camino hasta que tenga que dejar de hacerlo, le guste o no.

Ruki se enderezó después de unos segundos, y emprendió la marcha junto con Takato (que parecía muy serio), dejando por unos instantes al joven Wei sólo y algo confundido. De inmediato el chico se levantó y tomó una flecha, la cual posicionó en la cuerda de su arco y que tensó con habilidad, adelantó su pie izquierdo y soltó la resistencia, mientras enviaba su proyectil a volar velozmente y a ensartarse en un tronco que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de dónde la pelirroja había estado segundos antes.  

     –Esperemos entonces que termine sus labores pronto, Ruki-san... –susurró Wei, inclinándose levemente y recogiendo sus cosas. –Buen día. –dijo caminando hacia su casa y corriendo la puerta tras él.

Ruki y Takato se quedaron de pie en el sitio en el que estaban con los ojos bien abiertos. Luego la pelirroja resopló y sujetó su cayado al reemprender la marcha, el chico Matsuda sólo giró los ojos y meneó la cabeza al seguir a Ruki  (no sin antes sacar la flecha del tronco en el que había sido clavada y partirla por la mitad, mientras murmuraba algo para sí mismo.) Por lo que para cuando Takato se dio cuenta, Ruki ya se encontraba muy por delante de él, y tuvo que correr para alcanzarla. 

     –Uf, vaya forma de empezar las mañanas. –jadeó Takato al ponerse a la par con la pelirroja, mientras recuperaba el aliento. –Ten cuidado Ruki, te digo que ese tipo todavía te guarda rencor.

     –Nah, Wei es inofensivo. –respondió la chica meneando la cabeza. –Sólo está molesto por lo de su hermano, ya se le pasar

     –Eso dijiste el año anterior y todavía monta este numerito de las flechas. –reflexionó el chico mostrando uno de los pedazos y arqueando las cejas. –que cada vez se sienten más cerca, si te lo puedo hacer notar.

     –Bueno, pues que se le pase en el tiempo que quiera, ¿qué más da? Mientras no se nos acerque con un sable, y sus flechas continúen sin dar en el blanco, me conformo.

     –Si tú lo dices... –murmuró Takato encogiéndose de hombros. –Eres demasiado benevolente, ese es tu problema, Ruki.

     –Y tú eres demasiado paranoico. –concluyó la pelirroja.

 Ruki y Takato recorrían los pastos, conduciendo al enorme rebaño de ovejas que acababan de recoger del palacio de los Lee. Caminaron sin hablar durante algunos minutos hasta que Ruki rompió el silencio.  

     –Takato, ¿no notaste extraño al amo Lee? –preguntó ella.

     –Algo. –respondió el chico de forma casual. –La verdad, no le presté mucha atención a su forma de actuar. ¿Por qué, tú sí?

     –Ha estado extraño últimamente. –respondió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros. –Y no lo entiendo... Hace poco tiempo se llevó a cabo su matrimonio con esa linda doncella de la región del sur ¿no? Creí que el amo se encontraría feliz por ello; pero últimamente lo he notado muy triste. Desde hace un año que se le ve tan pensativo. Pero no tiene sentido. Todos pensamos que ansiaba matrimoniarse con esa joven y por eso no quería esperar más. Incluso la fecha de la boda fue apresurada, ¿lo recuerdas? Aún así, el amo no ha vuelto a sonreír como solía hacerlo... es algo que cómo que te pone a pensar.

     –¿Qué te pone a pensar? –repitió Takato sonriendo ligeramente. –¿Y en qué te pone a pensar, Ruki, sí se puede saber?

     –No sé, bueno tu sabes... supongo que sólo te hace pensar... –respondió Ruki golpeteando el suelo con su cayado, suspiró ligeramente. –Ah, olvídalo. –le dijo. 

Takato arqueó las cejas, se adelantó y comenzó a rodar por la hierba.

     –¡Los pensamientos de la gran Ruki no pueden ser escuchados a menos de que supliques y te arrastres cómo gusano! ¡Cómo un gusano! –gritó soltando una carcajada.

     –¡Cállate! Eso no es verdad. –soltó Ruki riéndose también y sentándose a su lado. –Lo que pasa es que no sé cómo explicarlo.

Los dos sonrieron, guardaron silencio y se dedicaron a ver el paisaje mientras una suave brisa les acariciaba el rostro. Ruki se dejó caer en la hierba y decidió que no pensaría en nada más hasta que le llegara el momento de hacerlo realmente. La pelirroja miró el cielo por un rato. Había comenzado a adormecerse al apreciar unas formas peculiares en las nubes cuando Takato se giró y llamó su atención quedamente.

     –¿Ruki? –susurró él.

     –¿Mmmh? –respondió la chica con somnolencia.

     –Estaba pensando que tal vez sería buena idea que te quedaras aquí en vez de entrar al bosque como acostumbras. –murmuró con cautela. –Ya sabes, sólo para variar un poco.

Ruki se enderezó lentamente y estiró los brazos desperezándose, luego miró a Matsuda sonriendo ligeramente.

     –Suena bien, Takato. –le dijo sinceramente. –Lamentablemente ya te bebiste toda el agua que traíamos con nosotros. ¿Se puede saber qué tanto haces con ella?

Takato sonrió inocentemente y se encogió de hombros.

     –Me gusta tomar la suficiente. –contestó en su defensa.

     –Lo que pasa es que eres un barril sin fondo para todo. –replicó Ruki con sorna mientras levantaba las cantimploras vacías. –Iré a llenarlas. –avisó. –No pienso tardar mucho de cualquier forma. 

     –Está bien. –respondió el chico algo aliviado. –sólo no te entretengas demasiado.

     –No lo haré. –dijo la muchacha al desaparecer entre los árboles y dirigiéndose hacia el lago del bosque.

Takato observó a Ruki marcharse y meneó la cabeza ligeramente cuando una fuerte corriente de viento levantó algo de polvo y sacudió las copas de los árboles más altos.

     –mmm... el viento aúlla siguiendo la puesta... –susurró el chico elevando la vista hacia el horizonte, y siguiendo con la mirada a las aves que levantaban el vuelo velozmente, alejándose del lugar. –Algo maligno se aproxima...

Takato hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó algo pequeño que apretaba en su puño, susurró algo cerca suyo, y abrió la mano, la cual aprisionaba una pequeña chispa de color escarlata que se elevó en el aire, arrastrada por el viento y que desapareció casi al instante.

     –Protégela... –pidió él. 

     –Por la forma en la que se preocupan Takato y mi madre, cualquiera pensaría que camino pegándome contra las cosas. –susurró Ruki en voz baja, mientras caminaba altaneramente por el bosque hasta que chocó de frente contra un ramal bajo. –¡Eso fue una gran coincidencia! –gruñó frotándose la frente. –¿cómo no chocar contra ramas tan bajas?

     –¿Cómo no chocar cuando se mide de más? –añadió una voz risueña que provenía de las copas.

Ruki sonrió y levantó la mano con algo de resignación ante el comentario.

     –Hola, Icari. –saludó la pelirroja inclinando la cabeza levemente.

El Kitsune dorado descendió de un salto y meneó la cola lentamente frente a la pastora.

     –¿Qué tal, Ruki? –le dijo Icari alegremente. –Creí que no me visitarías hoy. –comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

     –En verdad, sólo iba al lago a tomar un poco de agua. –confesó Ruki levantando el par de cantimploras que llevaba consigo. –Aunque no puedo negar que esperaba encontrarte en el camino.

Icari sonrió y adoptó su forma humana de costumbre.

     –Perfecto. –susurró ella. –Entonces te acompaño, no vaya a ser que te metas en problemas.

     –¿Tú también? –replicó Ruki. –¿Qué pasa con todo el mundo? Ya no soy una niña pequeña a la que hay que estar cuidando todo el tiempo.

     –Claro, claro, Ruki. –respondió Icari moviendo su mano como no dándole importancia, mientras caminaba por la senda. –Pero no vas a negar que siempre te pasan cosas extrañas...

     –Bueno, no... –balbuceó Ruki caminando tras el Kitsune disfrazado. –Pero debes admitir que yo no me lo voy buscando.

     –No, pero aún así, los problemas siempre te encuentran. –comentó Icari lacónicamente. –Me he enterado que eres buena esquivando flechas.

Ruki se paralizó y parpadeó confundida. Icari siempre parecía saber todo lo que le ocurría. Suspiró y meneó la cabeza, eso sin duda era un jaque mate. La pastora aceleró el paso y alcanzó a la joven rubia que ya se encontraba en el lago, caminando por la orilla elegantemente.

     –¿Cómo supiste lo de Wei? –inquirió Ruki extrañada. –Pensé que no bajabas a la aldea si no tenías algún motivo en especial.

     –Tengo mis trucos. –respondió Icari guiñando un ojo. –Debo decirte que ese chico está mejorando más su puntería, y eso que eres un blanco difícil...

     –ja, ja, que gracia, Icari. Tú y Takato parecen compartir las mismas opiniones sarcásticas el día de hoy. –gruñó Ruki mientras hundía una de las cantimploras en el agua y esperaba que se llenara. –De verdad que ese sujeto está comenzando a molestarme. –murmuró la pelirroja de repente. –No me deja en paz ni un solo día.

     –¿Acaso no es el que te odia por la muerte de su hermano? –preguntó Icari en tono serio.

     –Es ese mismo. –confirmo Ruki hundiendo la otra cantimplora en el agua, y sacando la primera. –Pero las cosas no ocurrieron como el piensa. Yo... tuve que matarlo. –susurró la pelirroja lentamente. –Tuve que hacerlo...

 Ruki bajó la mirada y guardó silencio. Recordó durante unos momentos lo que había sucedido aquella noche y frunció el entrecejo. No se percató que la cantimplora que sostenía entre sus manos se encontraba hasta el tope, solo miró las ondas que se formaban en la superficie del agua y las siguió con la vista hasta que desaparecieron en el borde, para volver a formarse, y de nuevo, y otra vez... y... Ruki arqueó las cejas, ¿por qué había tanto movimiento en un lago? Levantó despacio la vista y entornó los ojos. Algo muy grande se estaba moviendo entre los arbustos de la orilla opuesta del agua. La pelirroja retrocedió un paso y colocó una mano sobre la empuñadura de Tenko, deslizándola fuera de la funda de manera silenciosa. Icari desapareció, y apareció delante de Ruki en actitud protectora, mientras adoptaba una posición de pelea.

     –No me gusta esta aura. –siseó la chica, empujando a Ruki hacia atrás. –Huele a muerte. –susurró, al momento que sus ojos se dilataban, y se erizaba su larga cola de zorro. Se arremangó las mangas de su túnica y sacudió sus largas orejas, que parecían estar captando los movimientos furtivos del intruso que las acechaba. –No puedo equivocarme, se trata de un devorador de espíritus...

Ruki maldijo para sus adentros y sujetó su arma con fuerza, ¿Qué rayos podía ser esa cosa?, la pelirroja comenzó a preocuparse cuando notó el temor en la voz de Icari. El Kitsune era muy fuerte, ¿Qué cosa podía infundirle tanto miedo?, pensaba, mientras veía con sus propios ojos el aura oscura del ser que se ocultaba frente a ellas, y tragaba saliva. Icari movió sus dedos y apareció entre ellos algunas hojas largas y verdes que acercó a su frente, mientras cerraba los ojos.

     –Ilusión... –susurró Icari cuando abrió los ojos, y las hojas ardieron al convertirse en cenizas.  

Ruki observó entonces cómo la magia del Kitsune se manifestaba en ese momento, las ramas de los árboles parecieron crecer y cobrar vida bajo la guía de Icari; se enroscaron como serpientes en torno a la bestia y la aprisionaron fuertemente, mientras esta gruñía y forcejeaba al ser expuesta a la vista. La pastora jadeó cuando lo vislumbró por completo.

     –Es... ¡Un oni! –exclamó.

La criatura apretó los dientes y destrozó la ilusión de Icari con un solo movimiento. Su tamaño era el doble del de un hombre ordinario, y su piel tenía un color grisáceo que le hacía parecer un muerto en vida; una larga mata de pelo blanco y sucio era coronada por un par de cuernos negros que hacían juego con su cara que mostraba marcas igualmente negras. El oni aguzó sus orejas de demonio, cerró sus puños de tamaño de pedruscos, y levantó en alto una vara que más bien parecía ser un tronco de árbol trozado mientras reía de forma gutural mostrando sus largos y amarillentos colmillos despreocupadamente.

     –_¡Fuera del camino, zorro!_ –gruñó la criatura, levantando su largo brazo. –_La sangre de mi presa la quiero fresca... _–siseó, mientras apuntaba con un dedo afilado hacia la pastora que se encontraba expectante tras el Kitsune.

Icari frunció el entrecejo y se irguió calmadamente.

     –_La humana se encuentra bajo mi protección, bestia._ –susurró Icari dando un paso hacia el frente. –_Si piensas matarla... tendrás que pasar primero por sobre mi cadáver._

Ruki parpadeó desconcertada, no había podido entender ni una sola de las palabras que cruzaron Icari y el oni, fue como si se comunicaran en una lengua que le resultaba desconocida. Probablemente ese era el idioma de los espíritus y por un momento se preguntó qué tan grave se encontraba la situación. Hasta que vio que el demonio sonreía mientras su túnica, negra, ondeaba, y daba un paso al frente en respuesta al desafío de Icari.

     –_¡Muere entonces, zorro! –_soltó el monstruo, levantando el bastón que llevaba y rodeándolo con su aura oscura. 

     –¿Icari? –susurró Ruki, al ver que Icari levantaba en alto dos dedos y los colocaba frente a su boca.

     –¡Om! –gritó, al construir una protección mágica que las cubrió a ella y a Ruki. Icari se giró a ver a la pelirroja y sonrió ligeramente, mientras la pastora sacudía la cabeza hacia los lados y la miraba implorante. –...Ruki... yo te protegeré... –susurró al dar un paso fuera de su hechizo de escudo. –Tu vida no es para este sujeto... –gruñó, avanzando lentamente, al hacer arder su aura clara.

     –¡No, Icari! –jadeó Ruki, golpeando las paredes del domo invisible que la rodeaba. –¡Sácame de aquí! ¡No luches!

Icari saltó y formó unas llamas azuladas en torno a sus manos, golpeó al oni con el puño derecho, luego con el izquierdo, y se giró velozmente al propinarle una patada que lo envió al suelo algo aturdido.

     –_Nada mal..._ –murmuró el demonio al levantarse y menear su cabeza de un lado hacia otro. –_Mi turno... –_sonrió al sujetar su bastón y moviéndose ágilmente hacia Icari, atacándola directamente. El Kitsune detuvo el ataque con las manos y comenzó a rechazarlo, hasta que el oni abrió la boca y comenzó a despedir un humo denso que provocó que Icari se alejara y sacudiera la cabeza, mientras tosía en busca de aire. El oni se rió con ganas y balanceó su bastón de lado a lado.

     –_Tienes buen olfato, ¿no Kitsune?_ –siseó entre dientes. –_¿Acaso no te gusta el olor de las almas podridas?_

Icari gruñó y se cubrió la nariz y la boca con la manga de su túnica, mientras sus ojos celestes analizaban la situación de la batalla, con ese olor repulsivo rodeándole, Icari no podría acercarse mucho a su enemigo. Se irguió lentamente, tendría que atacarlo entonces a distancia. Juntó las manos y levantó dos dedos cuando nueve llamas azules aparecieron a su alrededor y flotaron suspendidas en el aire.

     –_¡__kitsune-bi!__ –_gritó al extender su brazo y enviar un ataque de fuego concentrado al oni que lo recibió con ambos brazos.

     –_¡Lograste quemarme un poco! _–susurró el oni en tono burlón. –_¡Qué impresionante! Pero ¿adivina qué, Kitsune? No eres sólo tú quien posee magia..._

Icari retrocedió incrédula, un oni con magia era mucho más poderoso que un oni normal; ¿Por qué rayos arribaba un enemigo de esa magnitud a su bosque? ¿Cuál podía ser su motivación?

El oni blandió su bastón y cortó el aire con él como si se tratara de una espada; de inmediato, una onda de choque color púrpura se dirigió a Icari a toda velocidad. El Kitsune la esquivó y corrió velozmente eludiendo cientos de rayos similares que el oni lanzó hacia ella, saltó por sobre su cabeza y cruzó los brazos contra su pecho.

     –_¡Coyou setsu! _–gritó.

El oni se cubrió la cara con los brazos cuando el ataque impactó y provocó una explosión. Por un momento, una nube de polvo cubrió el lugar, e Icari sólo pudo dar un salto hacia atrás y esperar a que se disipara. Entrecerró los ojos. No podía ser tan fácil...

De pronto Icari jadeó cuando el oni se deslizó hacia ella y la sujetó con ambas manos.

     –_¡Cuánta energía, zorro!... ¿Te importa si me la quedo yo?_

_     –__¡Suéltame! __–_gritó ella pateándolo con fuerza, pero sin herirlo gravemente.

Icari forcejeó y clavó las uñas en los brazos que la sujetaban; sin embargo el oni cerró la manos con más fuerza y se rió con ganas mientras un humo blanco abandonaba el cuerpo de Icari y se perdía en el aire. Las resistencias del Kitsune fueron disminuyendo lentamente al comenzar a perder la energía, y apretó los dientes cuando el oni se propuso destrozarle las costillas con la presión de sus brazos.

     –¡Aaaaaaaargh! –gritó Icari cuando las uñas del demonio se clavaron en su costado y tiñeron su túnica de rojo.

     –¡Icari! –gritó Ruki desde el sitio en el que se encontraba.

Icari aspiró profundamente, y su aura creció cuando sus manos volvieron a encenderse con ese fuego azul que habían mostrado antes. Presionó sus dedos en los brazos del oni que gritó de dolor y abrió las manos inconscientemente. Icari cayó en la tierra y respiró aceleradamente, mientras su aura brillaba intensamente y curaba sus heridas. El oni rugió enfurecido y golpeó a Icari con su bastón encendido en luz púrpura.

     –_¡Eres un Kitsune celestial! _–bramó el demonio acechándola fieramente. –_¡Ahora mismo te exterminaré por insolente!_

El oni tomó aire y luego exhaló un humo negro y denso que comenzó a secarlo todo. Los árboles y las plantas se marchitaron y se enroscaron como si las hubieran quemado, el agua se volvió sucia y lamosa, y la tierra se secó y agrietó como si se tratara de un desierto. Icari y Ruki miraron horrorizadas la suerte que había corrido el bosque en tan solo un instante. El oni miró a Icari de manera desafiante.

     –_¿Qué tan fuerte eres sin esencias a tu alrededor, Kitsune embustero?_

     –_Miserable..._ –siseó Icari mirándolo con rencor, de pronto jadeó y se sujetó el costado dolorosamente. Miró sus dedos cubiertos de sangre, sus heridas habían vuelto a abrirse. Estaba perdiendo su poder.

El oni se cruzó de brazos y chistó ligeramente.    

     –_Cómo pensé... _–susurró melosamente._ –eres de los zorros que guardan a Inari y obtienes tu fuerza de la vida... qué lástima que aquí solo haya muerte, porque ahora tú también comenzarás a morir muy pronto..._

     _–__¡Calla! __–_rugió Icari juntando sus manos._ –__¡kitsune-bi!_ –gritó el Kitsune al atacar con su magia que sólo empujó un poco al oni esta vez. Icari frunció el ceño, sus ataques se estaban debilitando y el oni sólo se hacía más fuerte con la devastación que él mismo había causado. –_Maldición..._ –siseó Icari temblando ligeramente. –_Es cierto..._ _estoy perdiendo mi fuerza..._

     –_¡Ja, ja, ja! Resígnate y dame a la humana... _–pronunció el oni al golpear al Kitsune y enviarle a estrellarse contra un tronco seco que se partió en pedazos. –_Ya ni siquiera puedes defenderte, zorro patético..._

Icari cerró el puño y se levantó dificultosamente mientras su aura iba extinguiéndose lentamente.

     –_Cierra la boca._ –resopló Icari, respirando pesadamente. –_No vas a tocar a Ruki... no te lo voy a permitir..._ –siseó el Kitsune al poner sus manos juntas y preparar un nuevo ataque, cosa que sorprendió al demonio que no podía creer que un zorro tan joven (400 años son muy pocos para un Kitsune.) pudiera resistir tanto castigo. –_Tienes que pasar sobre mí... tienes que hacerlo... _

Icari mantuvo su posición de pelea hasta que sintió que se mareaba, era como si comenzara a faltarle el aire; se tambaleó ligeramente, y alzó la cabeza con dificultad para sacudirla y entornar los ojos que ya estaban empezando a ver borroso. Se balanceó lánguidamente cuando no pudo sostener en alto sus brazos, y cayó entonces de rodillas al piso, sujetándose el pecho y regresando a su forma de zorro mientras jadeaba desesperadamente. Apretó los dientes de rabia y de dolor al sentir que su fuerza la abandonaba rápidamente y que la vida se le escapaba de las manos. Su pelaje, poco a poco fue perdiendo su brillo dorado y se tiñó de gris cuando se agotaron sus últimas energías, su cuerpo se demacró y reveló marcas de heridas viejas que volvían a abrirse mientras volvía a padecer el sufrimiento que le habían provocado antes. Estaba muriendo. Jamás en toda su vida de avatar, había sentido Icari tanto dolor y humillación como en ese instante. Se dejó caer al suelo muerto, y soltó un débil gañido antes de cerrar los ojos y emitir su último aliento.

     –...Ruki... –susurró, antes de desfallecer.   

     –¡ICARI! –gritó Ruki, golpeando el muro mágico con todas sus fuerzas y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –¡No!, ¡Maldito!

El oni se giró a ver a la humana que lo miraba con odio y soltó una risotada.

     –_Que enternecedor... ¿quieres vengarte humana? ¿Vas a matarme acaso? Quiero ver que siquiera lo intentes..._

Ruki no necesitó entender las palabras del oni para darse cuenta de que se estaba burlando de ella, y sintió que la sangre le ardía de coraje. La pastora apretó los dientes y retrocedió todo lo que pudo hasta topar contra la pared del domo de Icari, cerró los puños, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a toda velocidad contra la pared opuesta. El oni se preguntó por un momento si la chica buscaba matarse, la protección invisible era como una pared de roca, imposible de deshacer para un humano ordinario. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, tal vez sería divertido observar si se rompía los huesos y moría lentamente; sin embargo, abrió los ojos con incredulidad al ver que la pelirroja atravesaba la protección y lo miraba fijamente al adoptar una posición de pelea.

     –¡Demonio! ¡Pagarás esto! –gritó Ruki furiosa, desenvainando a Tenko. –¡Esto lo vas a pagar!

El oni, al ver a la chica que se abalanzaba contra él, creó un escudo oscuro que le impidiera el paso; sin embargo, la pastora hundió su daga y no solo atravesó el muro transparente creado por el demonio, sino que atravesó también la misma piel de la bestia, cortándole la mano con la que empuñaba su bastón, ante su mismo asombro y el asombro del oni que se sujetó la extremidad mutilada soltando un alarido y tambaleándose de manera aterrorizada. Ruki empuñó de nuevo su arma y miró a la criatura fríamente.

     –Vas a pagar con tu dolor... –susurró mientras la hoja de Tenko brillaba intensamente.

El oni retrocedió, gruñendo furiosamente al momento que levantaba su bastón y lo aferraba con su otra mano.

     –Te aplastaré en este mismo instante, humana... –gruñó entre dientes.

Un rugido retumbó estruendosamente por sobre sus cabezas interrumpiendo la pelea, Ruki levantó la vista siguiendo el sonido de donde provenía y abrió la boca en completo desconcierto. Un aura increíblemente grande se cernía sobre ellos. El oni sacudió la cabeza.

     –_¿Qué rayos? –_gruñó imperiosamente.

Un enorme dragón de color rojo encendido, marcas negras y ojos brillantes de color oro; apareció en el cielo detrás de unas nubes que reflejaban los colores del atardecer. Ruki lo miró estupefacta mientras una onda imponente de energía rodeaba a la bestia y creaba una fuerte corriente de viento que la empujaba con fuerza. La chica cerró los ojos y cayó al piso sintiendo que esa energía la oprimía, sabía que los dragones eran criaturas muy poderosas; pero en su vida soñó con ver uno con sus propios ojos, comprobar su existencia por sí misma era una sensación sumamente sobrecogedora, y se preguntó por un momento si también tendría que luchar contra esa criatura que parecía invencible.

     –No es... posible... –jadeó ella, tratando de levantarse de nuevo.

     –_¡El dragón del dios del agua!_ –chilló el oni intentando escapar de su vista.

     –_¡Bestia inferior y cobarde! _–bramó la criatura desde el aire. –_el precio por el daño a un hijo de Inari es la muerte... más vale que estés preparado a dejar este mundo...  _

_     –¡Misericordia! _–suplicó el demonio arrastrándose por el piso. –_¡Perdóname!_

_     –¡Muere! _–gritó el dragón al lanzar una enorme bola de fuego que impactó en el oni y lo redujo a cenizas en un solo instante.

Ruki miró con terror los restos humeantes del demonio y se estremeció por completo cuando el dragón bajó frente a ella y la miró con fijeza. La pelirroja hizo una reverencia y permaneció temblorosa con la vista en el suelo hasta que la criatura le habló de forma suave y profunda.

     –_Jamás había visto valentía semejante en un humano tan joven. ¿Cómo se te conoce entre los hombres?_

     –M-me llamo Ruki. –respondió la pelirroja quedamente, la pastora estaba tan impactada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba entendiendo las palabras de la enorme bestia que le hablaba en el idioma del mundo espiritual.

El dragón guardó silencio un momento antes de volver a hablar.

     –_Lo recordaré entonces... Ruki... _

La pelirroja se mordió el labio y levantó la cabeza lentamente.

     –¿Puedes... ayudar a mi amiga, dragón? ¿Puedes salvar a Icari?

El dragón rojo meneó la cabeza y miró a Ruki directo a los ojos como pensando la forma de decir la respuesta.

     –Yo no puedo hacer nada... Pero tu sí. –añadió inmediatamente. –_Un sacrificio de voluntad puede regenerar a una criatura mística que ha caído, siempre y cuando quede el tiempo necesario... Ofrécele vida al Kitsune sagrado y este volverá a ponerse de pie._

     –Te lo agradezco... –susurró Ruki al escuchar sus palabras. –Te lo agradezco en verdad...

El dragón inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y emprendió el vuelo, desapareciendo de la vista de inmediato al convertirse en un rayo rojizo que se perdió en el horizonte.

     –Dios que no sea muy tarde... –pidió la pastora al darse la vuelta.

Ruki se dirigió a toda prisa hacia donde yacía Icari. Tomó su pulso, y resopló aliviada al percatarse de que respiraba muy débilmente, frunció el entrecejo al sujetar la empuñadura de Tenko decidida a salvarla, la pastora desenvainó su daga y se hizo un corte en la vena de la mano. Apretó el puño, un hilillo de sangre se deslizó hasta la boca del kitsune, mientras Ruki tomaba aire y se percataba con asombro, que comenzaba a susurrar palabras en otra lengua.  

     –_Te ofrezco vida por vida, Kitsune. Tus fuerzas se han esfumado pero yo te ofrezco las mías. Tu alimento ha desaparecido, pero yo aún estoy aquí. Usa mi alma entonces... que mi alma sea tu alimento. Toma de ella y levántate nuevamente... Úsala para salvarte..._

Ruki cerró los ojos cuando una luz dorada las rodeó a ambas e Icari comenzó a aspirar ligeramente. De inmediato, un aura clara brotó de la herida de la pelirroja y flotó lentamente hacia el cuerpo del Kitsune. La chica se estremeció. Una sensación agradable le recorrió todo el cuerpo y se fue incrementando durante el tiempo que le tomó a Icari recuperarse. Pasados algunos instantes, Ruki apretó los dientes, era una sensación tan intensa que comenzaba a hacerle daño. Sintió que, poco a poco, su piel se pegaba a sus huesos, comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza a la vez que sus rodillas se negaban a soportarla por más tiempo; gimió ligeramente al sentirse caer. Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado, y las imágenes comenzaron a girar, y a volverse borrosas cuando sus párpados se cerraron y se desvaneció en brazos de Icari quién despertó y la miró sorprendida. Ruki jadeó incontroladamente haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para hacer llegar algo de aire a sus pulmones. Se sentía débil, muy débil, más débil de lo que se había sentido nunca en su vida. Trató de abrir los ojos pero no pudo conseguirlo, movió los labios para decir algo pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Intentó moverse, pero sentía que sus articulaciones podrían despedazarse en cualquier momento si lo hacía. Icari la sostuvo con cuidado y la dejó en el suelo gentilmente mientras susurraba palabras que Ruki ya no pudo escuchar debido a su agotamiento.

Repentinamente, un halo de luz blanca impactó en el pecho de la pelirroja, y luego todo se convirtió en silencio y oscuridad.

****

**_Continuará..._**

**_¿Qué te pareció? ¿Acaso te esperabas algo de todo esto? Definitivamente Lúgar se pone cada vez más imaginativo; pero aún así, le siguen quedando cosas muy chidas. Como te habrás dado cuenta, ha pasado el tiempo, han cambiado muchas cosas, y hay ciertos detalles que deben explicarse con más profundidad. Todavía faltan 2 capítulos y puede ocurrir mucho en ellos. ¿Tienes dudas o comentarios? Puedes comunicarte con Lúgar, con una servidora, o puedes dejarla en un review._**

**_Nos leemos hasta que termine el capítulo 5!  U.U suspiro_**

**_P.D. Si eres de los que leen el fic de "La jaula de cristal" te pido un poquito más de paciencia. El capítulo 7 ya casi está listo._**

**_Ahora sí, ¡Chaocito! _**


	5. La posesión kitsune

**_Hola!_**

**_Sí estás leyendo esto es porque verdaderamente tienes una paciencia asombrosa, muchas gracias! Esto ya se está acabando!_**

**_(Lince con lágrimas en los ojos): Ya casi se termina! Puedo ver mi libertad allá a lo lejos!_**

**_(Intromisión de Lúgar): La verdad Lince estuvo toda vuelta loca porque este capítulo era pura comedia y no encajaba muy bien XD (soy un enfermo!!!) _**

**_Lince: No tienes vergüenza! Después de todo lo que me has hecho escribir!_**

**_Lúgar: Ya, ya, que bien que te prendiste tú también, escribiendo todas mis fumadas._**

**_Lince: Ok, ok, ya basta de quemadas, este es el penúltimo capítulo de la saga! Qué lo disfrutes!_**

**_Un saludo a mi camarada Argus, y a Nayru, que son con ganas!_**

****

**_Digimon no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo_**

****

**_La leyenda del espíritu del bosque_**

**Por: **_Lince y Lúgar_

**Capítulo 5:** _La posesión kitsune_

Ruki intentó abrir los ojos cuando comenzó a escuchar voces a su alrededor que parecían estar discutiendo las unas con las otras; pero como no pudo conseguirlo, decidió dedicarse a escucharlas solamente. Se sorprendió al captar la voz de su madre que susurraba algo de manera histerizada, y a la de Takato que era la que le respondía. Rumiko tomó la palabra:

     –¿Qué ocurrió, Takato?, ¡Ruki se encontraba perfectamente esta mañana y regresa a casa en estas condiciones! –reprochó Rumiko, que sonaba increíblemente enfadada. A la par de la mujer, se escuchaba que Takato balbuceaba algunas medias frases.

     –¡Ignoro lo que sucedió, Rumiko-san! –explicó el muchacho con torpeza. –Encontré a Ruki recostada en la hierba, así como la ven ustedes.

La discusión fue interrumpida momentáneamente cuando la abuela Seiko entró a la habitación con una vasija de agua entre las manos y se inclino junto a Ruki, mientras molía con sus dedos algunas hojas resecas que depositaba en el recipiente, para luego humedecer los labios de la chica. La anciana observó fijamente el corte que la pelirroja tenía en su mano izquierda y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, mirando al joven Matsuki de reojo.

     –Parece como si Ruki no hubiera comido en muchos días. –susurró, levantando uno de los huesudos brazos de su nieta con sumo cuidado. –Nunca había visto algo así. –añadió preocupadamente.

Rumiko se sujetó la frente y meneó la cabeza, claramente en un intento de reprimir el llanto. Takato clavó la vista en el suelo. Y Seiko suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

     –Lo más prudente sería tratarla con _soba_, solo para prevenir que algo peor ocurriera, ¿no crees Rumiko?

La mujer asintió pesadamente. Takato se puso de pie de un salto.

     –¡Yo me encargaré de conseguir una poca! –declaró con firmeza, mientras abandonaba la habitación y salía presuroso, calzándose las zapatillas en el camino.

Rumiko miró a su hija nuevamente y se arrodilló junto a ella, sollozando ligeramente, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Ruki trató de moverse y abrazar a su madre, pero no pudo conseguirlo.

     –Sabía que algo malo iba a suceder… –susurró quedamente. –…Lo presentí y no hice caso… 

Ruki no podía soportar ya más tiempo el escuchar a su madre hablar de esa forma, como si estuviera muerta… ¡No lo estaba! Trató con todas sus fuerzas de recobrar el control sobre su cuerpo que se negaba a responderle. Enfocó todos sus pensamientos en ello y de pronto se sintió más ligera, más despierta, logró recuperar la sensibilidad en sus músculos y se percató de que estos le producían un dolor de los mil diablos; pero no le importó. Siguió esforzándose. Quería despertar. Mirar a su madre. Dejar de causarle penas. Sintió sus propias lágrimas resbalando por su cara, y entonces sucedió. En ese momento, Ruki pareció mover un poco sus dedos, y gimió ligeramente antes de abrir los ojos y ver el rostro borroso de Rumiko quién esbozó una sonrisa de alivio y la tomó de la mano de forma nerviosa.

     –...Madre... –susurró la pelirroja, débilmente. –Perdóname… yo…

     –Shhhh. –chistó Rumiko, meneando la cabeza. –Tranquilízate Ruki, no te esfuerces mucho. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar sobre esto.

Ruki desvió un poco la mirada, sin comprender muy bien a su madre. Entonces vio la herida de su mano y lo recordó todo. ¿Qué había sucedido con Icari? pensó; sin embargo, antes de que su mente aterrizara en los sucesos acontecidos en el bosque, Ruki frunció el entrecejo al notar lo extraña que su mano se veía, y arqueó las cejas. ¿Esos eran sus dedos?, pudo comprobarlo al moverlos un poco. Sí que lo eran, pero no podían ser… ¿o sí? Parecían demasiado delgados, casi podría jurar que se veían sus huesos. Sus ojos siguieron subiendo y entonces vio su brazo…

     –¡Aaaaaargh! –soltó Ruki, intentando levantarse, mientras su madre y su abuela trataban de detenerla. –¿Qué está pasando? –soltó mirándose ambas manos, histéricamente. –¿Qué sucedió?

Ruki jadeó y toqueteó su cara. ¡Estaba en los huesos!, Toda ella parecía un esqueleto viviente, ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera con vida en un estado como ese? ¿Tendría que ver Icari en todo eso? ¿Habría hecho algo para evitar que muriera o se rompiera en trozos? Ruki meneó la cabeza y de pronto sintió ganas de vomitar. Todo estaba pasándole demasiado rápido.

     –¿Ruki? –susurró su madre. –Cálmate, cariño.

Ruki sintió de pronto que se mareaba, y que sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente mientras caía en su futón y era envuelta en una negrura nebulosa. Escuchaba vagamente que su madre y su abuela la llamaban afligidamente; pero sus voces se fueron apagando hasta que Ruki atravesó la oscuridad y se detuvo en un sitio blanco e iluminado que le brindaba un sentimiento de calidez que le resultaba extrañamente familiar...

     _–__¿Qué pasó? __–_preguntó Ruki mirando a su alrededor. _–__¿Qué es este sitio?___

La pelirroja se sorprendió un poco al escuchar cómo su voz se extendía por ese espacio, para luego perderse por completo. Arqueó las cejas. Miró sus manos. Se veían normales, sacudió la cabeza sin poder comprender mucho. –_¿Qué rayos est__ocurriendo?_–inquirió.

     –_Lo que sucede es que estamos dentro de tu mente, Ruki_. –respondió una voz suave que resonaba en un eco que parecía provenir de un sitio lejano. –_Como supuse, aún no tienes suficiente fuerza para controlar de nuevo tu cuerpo._

Ruki parpadeó sorprendida.

     _–__¿Icari?, ¿Icari eres tú?, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió conmigo?_ –cuestionó la pelirroja mientras se miraba las manos y recordaba la apariencia que habían tenido hacía unos momentos. _–__¿En dónde estás?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?___

Frente a Ruki se materializó el kitsune dorado que le sonrió ligeramente.

     –_Te estoy pagando el favor._ –le dijo con suavidad mientras se encogía de hombros. –_Tú salvaste mi vida, así que mi deber es cuidarte hasta que te recuperes por completo. _

Ruki ladeó la cabeza.

_     –__¿Eh?_

Icari sonrió ligeramente y asintió con brevedad.

     –_Verás, Ruki. Cuando me ofreciste parte de tu alma para ayudarme, tú quedaste indefensa en un estado y un sitio peligroso. Debo decir que me sorprende que actúes siempre sin pensar en las consecuencias._ –la reprendió Icari, aunque sin dejar de sonreír. –_Por__eso decidí poseer tu cuerpo, para darte de mi fuerza y aliviarte con mayor rapidez._  

Ruki parpadeó sorprendida.

     _–__¡¿Quieres decir que en estos momentos estoy poseída?!_ –jadeó la chica sin podérselo creer. Ruki frunció el entrecejo unos instantes y se colocó las manos en la cintura –_Espera, Icari. Creía que las personas poseídas no podían actuar a voluntad__.__ –_razonó._ –__Entonces ¿por qué?...___

     –_Bueno, tenía que dejar que vieras a tu madre._ –respondió el kitsune encogiéndose de hombros. –_Tú estabas luchando por hacerlo, ¿no?_–Ruki asintió decidida. –_Tienes una voluntad muy fuerte, Ruki, y eres mi amiga. Por eso te liberé de mi control en ese momento, pero creo que lo más prudente será que me dejes encargarme de ahora en adelante. Aún te encuentras muy débil._

_     –__Sí, pero…__ –_dudó la pelirroja.__

_     –__Confía en mí.___

Icari desapareció en el aire y Ruki sólo pudo quedarse en ese espacio, mirando a su alrededor. Suspiró sonoramente y se mordió el labio.

     –_Lo hago siempre, Icari.__ –_susurró la chica en voz baja.

(_Ruki acaba de ceder el control de su cuerpo a Icari_)

Ruki abrió los ojos lentamente ante el alivio de su madre que la miraba de forma temerosa. La chica sonrió ligeramente.

     –Hola, mamá… –le dijo la pelirroja con voz suave. –…Discúlpame por darte estos sustos.

Rumiko negó con la cabeza, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa maternal.

     –Sólo quédate tranquila y no hagas movimientos bruscos. –le dijo la mujer, acercándole un cuenco de agua que la pelirroja sujetó como si nada. –¿Sí puedes tú sola, Ruki? –preguntó Rumiko algo sorprendida.

Ruki se ruborizó un poco ante la pregunta, y asintió tímidamente.

     –S-sí, sí. –barbotó nerviosamente. –Está bien. Hace rato sólo me mareé un poco. –explicó, a la vez que miraba a Rumiko y a Seiko quienes parecían algo escépticas. –Ya comienzo a sentirme algo mejor. –agregó mientras se bebía toda el agua de un trago. –¿Lo ven?

La señora Makino la miró con ojos penetrantes, mientras la muchacha se encogía en su sitio algo asustada, la madre parpadeó un poco al captar en la mirada de su hija un brillo extraño que de pronto le provocó algo de sueño. Ruki al notarlo le sonrió. Rumiko sacudió la cabeza y sonrió también, se giró a ver a su madre.

     –Parece que se encuentra algo mejor, ¿no te parece, madre?

Seiko miró a Ruki por el rabillo del ojo.

     –Mmmmm…

Un silencio algo incómodo se apoderó de la habitación, mientras Seiko miraba de forma ceñuda a la pelirroja, quién parecía realmente intimidada por la mirada que le dirigía la mujer. La abuela se puso de pie después de un rato y salió del cuarto sin decir nada. Rumiko meneó la cabeza, y Ruki pasó saliva.

     –Creo que tu abuela y yo nunca compartimos las mismas opiniones. –suspiró Rumiko, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ruki clavó la vista en el suelo y de pronto le habló a su madre quedamente.    

     –Tengo hambre... –susurró al momento en que su estómago emitía un sonido semejante a un gruñido.

     –¡Eso es una excelente noticia! –sonrió Rumiko. –¿Qué te gustaría, Ruki?, Lo prepararé en seguida.

Ruki frunció el entrecejo y sonrió de pronto.

     –¿Cualquier cosa? –preguntó.

     –Cualquiera, Ruki. –corroboró su madre.

La chica pareció de pronto que se saboreaba de algún platillo que le pasaba por la mente, y entonces respondió:

     –Quisiera… –titubeó. –me gustaría… Arroz... –pronunció la chica sonriente. –Arroz frito... con mucha soya. –pidió relamiéndose. –mucha…pero que sea fermentada.

Rumiko arqueó las cejas y miró a su hija fijamente.

     –¿Arroz frito con soya, Ruki?

     –Fermentada. –recordó la muchacha.

     –¿Qué no odiabas eso? –inquirió la mujer con gesto de extrañeza.

     –No… me encanta. –susurró Ruki algo ansiosa.

     –Entonces... lo traeré en un momento… –pronunció Rumiko algo confusa. –¿Con soya fermentada?–murmuró todavía aturdida cuando se hubo marchado de la habitación de la pelirroja.

Ruki siguió con la vista a Rumiko y se enderezó cuando la perdió de vista, sonrió satisfactoriamente y abrazó la almohada con los ojos brillantes.

     –¡Voy a comer arroz frito! –chilló emocionada.

En ese momento una voz resonó en la cabeza de Ruki, y esta se sobresaltó, la voz era idéntica a la suya, solo que sonaba mucho más molesta y terrible:

     –_¡Icari! ¡Qué rayos estás haciendo!_ –rugió la verdadera Ruki desde el interior de su propia mente. _–¿Sabes lo enferma que me pone esa cosa?_

Ruki sonrió y se recostó de nuevo en su futón, mientras deslizaba los pies sobre el suelo de madera.

     –Tú tal vez te enfermes, Ruki, pero ahora tú mente no controla tu cuerpo sino yo; y como yo no me enfermo con ese platillo, entonces nada te sucederá… ¿captas?

     –_No mucho._ –admitió la voz de la pelirroja.

Ruki suspiró.

     –En estos momentos tu cuerpo goza de mis poderes_._ –explicó Ruki. _–_¿Te diste cuenta de cómo casi hipnotizo a tu madre? ¡Y eso que te encuentras débil!, creo que las cosas se van a poner divertidas en cuanto recuperes más fuerza… –susurró el kitsune mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa usando los labios de la pelirroja.

     –_¿A qué te refieres con divertidas? __–_cuestionó la voz de Ruki con algo de inquietud.

Ruki chasqueó la lengua.

     –Ah, ya lo averiguarás… –susurró misteriosamente. –Aunque por ahora me preocupa tu abuela. Creo que a ella no la pude convencer, tendrás que ayudarme, Ruki.__

_     –__Mmmm… será complicado.__–_respondió la voz de la pelirroja_. –__La abuela es muy perspicaz._

     –Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para preocuparse por eso_._ –respondió Ruki como no dándole mucha importancia a ese asunto. –Lo verdaderamente urgente es tu energía. Tienes que recuperarte cuanto antes para que podamos volver al bosque.

     –_¿Volver?_–inquirió la voz de Ruki, extrañada.

     –¡Para despejarlo de espíritus malignos, Ruki! Ahora deben estar aprovechando mi ausencia. Recuerda que ese oni lo destruyó todo, y no puedo regresar ahí como kitsune. Necesitaré que tú me lleves.

     –_Uh… claro._ –balbuceó la voz de Ruki no muy convencida de tener en esos momentos el poder de un kitsune de 9 colas. –_Icari ¿y en serio puedo hacer tus mismos trucos?_ –soltó ante dicha inquietud.

     –Bueno, la mayoría de los de mi repertorio, podría decirse. Después de todo tienes mucha fuerza espiritual; sin embargo no estoy muy segura de qué tan lejos puedas llegar. Tal vez algunos consumirían mucha de tu energía_._ –susurró Ruki de forma preocupada. –tu cuerpo es muy fuerte, pero no es el de un kitsune, probablemente no puedas ser capaz de resistir algún truco muy avanzado.

–¡Ruki, ya despertaste!, ¡Qué alivio! –gritó alguien desde el pasillo.

Ruki jadeó y se giró rápidamente, siguiendo el curso de la voz. Takato era quién entraba lentamente a la habitación en ese momento, sosteniendo un cuenco de madera entre sus manos, el cuál parecía estar lleno de un líquido espeso y de color verdoso. Se detuvo frente a la pelirroja y arqueó las cejas.

     –Ruki, ¿qué tanto murmurabas? –inquirió extrañado. –¿Hablabas con alguien en especial? –agregó curiosamente.

Ruki meneó la cabeza frenéticamente, mientras reía y sentía que un sudor frío le resbalaba por la cara. Icari no se dio cuenta de la llegada del chico, y todo ese tiempo estuvo hablando aparentemente sola. Un silencio espectral se apoderó del cuarto a la vez que Ruki rogaba mentalmente que Takato no la siguiera cuestionando al respecto, cosa que afortunadamente, no sucedió. En su lugar, Takato se sentó junto a ella y se remojó los dedos con la pasta que había conseguido. Sostuvo su mano en el aire unos segundos hasta que se aclaró la garganta, ligeramente.

     –mmm… Ruki. –susurró. –¿Podrías por favor descubrirte un poco la espalda? Tengo que untarte esto.

La pelirroja miró al chico, sorprendida. Se ruborizó ligeramente, y entonces asintió.

     –Va a estar un poco frío. –previno Takato.

Ruki asintió de nuevo y se estremeció ligeramente cuando el chico le aplicó el ungüento suavemente, la chica frunció un poco el entrecejo sin entender lo que sucedía. En realidad la pasta sí estaba algo fría; pero Icari se sorprendió al sentir que el corazón le latía rápidamente, y que no era ella quién parecía estarlo provocando, sonrió divertida, pues acababa de darse cuenta de algo interesante.

     _Con que de eso se trataba…___ pensó Icari resueltamente. _Ahora ciertas cosas tienen más sentido__._

 Ruki miró al chico de reojo, ciertamente, él también parecía haberse ruborizado; aunque si bien su semblante se veía serio. Takato dejó el recipiente con soba en el suelo y desvió la mirada.

     –Con eso será suficiente. Ya puedes cubrirte. –susurró, al momento en que se giraba y le daba la espalda.

La pelirroja reacomodó su blusa con la extraña sensación de que el corazón podía salírsele por el pecho en cualquier momento. Matsuda era todo un caballero, e incluso Icari tuvo que reconocerlo. Takato no dirigió su vista hacia Ruki en ningún momento, y eso quería decir que realmente la respetaba. La chica tosió cortésmente y el chico se giró de nuevo y la miró sonriente. Ruki le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió de vuelta.

     –Gracias. –Le dijo.

Takato inclinó la cabeza y asintió ligeramente.

     –Siempre te aventuras sin oír razones. La próxima vez podrías no tener tanta suerte. Ten más cuidado, Ruki.

La pelirroja arqueó las cejas y le sonrió de nuevo.

     –Lo tendré, Takato.

Ruki frunció el entrecejo al notar que el chico parecía algo nervioso.

     –Ruki… –susurró apresuradamente, mientras miraba a todas partes como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba. –Tengo algo importante que decirte. –añadió.

Icari y Ruki parecieron sorprenderse.

     –¿Algo… importante? –balbuceó la chica torpemente.

Takato la miró a los ojos y dudó un momento antes de menear la cabeza y ponerse de pie.

     –No, discúlpame. –le dijo él en voz baja. –No es nada… –murmuró, saliendo de la habitación y dejando a la pelirroja sumamente confundida.

La chica guardó silencio hasta que escuchó su voz en su mente. 

     –_Que extraño._ –susurró la voz de Ruki, intrigada. –_Takato nunca se comporta de esa forma._

     –Bueno, tal vez es tímido, ¿no? –repuso Icari cruzándose de brazos.

     –_Para nada._ –contradijo la voz de la pelirroja. –_Al menos no conmigo._ –frunció el entrecejo antes de volver a hablar. –_Icari, creo que me perdí de algo mientras estuve inconsciente… ¿Qué crees que pudo haber…? ¿Icari?... ¿Icari?_

Pero Icari ya no podía contestar nada más, Rumiko había retornado a la habitación y había depositado un enorme platón lleno de arroz bañado en soya que Ruki estaba devorando como si alguien fuera a quitarle el plato en cualquier momento, todo ante la mirada atónita de su madre quién parpadeaba sorprendida.

En la mente de Ruki, Ruki parecía al borde de la histeria.

     –_¡¡¡¡Icari!!!!  _

Al cabo de un par de semanas, Ruki parecía gozar de un mejor aspecto. Se veía más saludable y extrañamente alegre. No podía subir a las montañas todavía, pues Rumiko se lo había prohibido, así que se quedaba en casa a cumplir con las labores de la misma, y acompañaba a su madre al mercado con el pretexto de que necesitaba respirar el aire fresco, y bueno, en parte era verdad. Icari, siendo un kitsune joven, no podía soportar mucho tiempo el encierro y necesitaba de los espacios abiertos y del calor del sol; sin embargo para la verdadera Ruki, esto era una completa pesadilla, ya que Icari no se esforzaba mucho en ocultar su buen humor, cosa que para nada encajaba con la imagen que todo el mundo tenía de la pelirroja Makino, que era fría y seria con la gente. Takato, que era el que se encargaba de pastar a las ovejas sin contar con la compañía de Ruki, parecía encontrarse en ocasiones muy serio y ciertamente dudoso de algo. Por las noches intentaba hablar con Ruki, pero luego se arrepentía y se iba, dejándola con la intriga; la pelirroja no sabía qué era lo que pasaba últimamente con él, sin embargo decidió que no lo presionaría, y esperaría hasta que el chico pudiera hablarle por su cuenta. Ahora, que otro problema con el que tenía que lidiar Ruki, era la abuela Seiko, quién había estado recelosa de ella  la última semana, y si bien no tenía la certeza de asegurar que su nieta tenía algo extraño, bien tenía sus sospechas, y buscaba todos los días algún motivo para fundamentarlas; pues conforme la pelirroja fue recobrando su energía, las habilidades kitsunes de las que Icari le habló, parecían comenzar a manifestarse. Ruki siempre había sido considerada como una chica muy bella por algunos muchachos del pueblo que la admiraban secretamente; pero ahora, parecía ser que cada hombre de la villa tenía los ojos puestos sobre ella y la asediaban constantemente. Icari le había explicado que eso se debía a un poder de seducción que los kitsunes tenían sobre los integrantes del género opuesto, pero que resultaba especialmente fuerte sobre los humanos. Ruki se lo creyó todo la primera vez que salió de su casa desde el encuentro con el oni, cuando unos veinte muchachos la rodearon y la invitaron a salir, cosa que a la pelirroja no le hizo nada de gracia. Takato le hacía bromas a Ruki al respecto y salía de la casa como si nada, pues el chico parecía tener cierta resistencia a los encantos de la pelirroja y la trataba como de costumbre, algo similar se aplicaba con Wei; quién seguía enfurruñado en contra de ella y le seguía lanzando miradas envenenadas cada vez que podía. Mientras que por otro lado, Ruki tenía que alejar prácticamente a palos a Ryo Akiyama quién ahora trataba de conquistarla con más insistencia que antes; el hechizo también pareció haber caído sobre el joven Jenrya, quién saludaba a la pelirroja con un entusiasmo renovado cuando esta pasaba cerca de su palacio y le sonreía nerviosamente. Definitivamente fueron días difíciles y locos. Todo el pueblo parecía estar de cabeza y Ruki, más confundida que de costumbre. Pues por primera vez, en sus dieciocho años de vida, se acababa de percatar de que la aldea le era un lugar ajeno y se sentía incómoda ahí. Nunca había prestado atención a esos detalles cuando salía a pastar y recorría el campo libremente. Era algo difícil de explicar. Ruki ya antes había tenido ese sentimiento, como de no pertenecer a ninguna parte; pero era cuando se acercaban las festividades en la villa cuando este se acrecentaba. Era como si las fiestas la hicieran sentir melancólica por algo, aunque no supiera exactamente por qué.

Y precisamente en el pueblo, esos días, cada persona del lugar se encontraba haciendo preparativos para el festival anual de la cosecha, en el que se agradecería al espíritu de la lluvia la abundancia experimentada durante el año anterior. No pudiendo soportar pasar más tiempo en la aldea, y después de rechazar a Ryo por millonésima vez, Ruki decidió subir a la montaña para alejarse un poco de todo el bullicio y de la gente, pues sentía que sus nervios ya no podrían soportar otro día más. Así que esa mañana Ruki caminaba distraídamente por el pueblo y miraba con anhelo el terreno salvaje que se extendía por los alrededores, deseando poder recorrerlo como solía hacerlo antes. En eso estaba, cuando se topó en el camino con el sacerdote de la aldea, quién se detuvo a saludarla amablemente. Había sido él quién le había dado la soba a Takato, así que el anciano estaba enterado de que Ruki había estado enferma y débil. El monje parecía sorprendido de ver a la chica tan recuperada y tan llena de energía, así que solo pudo sonreír impresionado.

     –¡Vaya, Makino! Me alegra verla mejor. El joven Matsuda me había contado que estuvo usted grave hace algunos días.

Ruki fijó la vista en el _khakkara (bastón de anillos) _del anciano y sonrió nerviosamente.

     –S-sí, Excelencia. –confirmó la chica, sin dejar de ver el bastón como si se tratara de un instrumento peligroso. –Tuve un accidente en el bosque de la montaña y estuve enferma algunos días.

     –Bueno, es un alivio que se encuentre fuera de peligro. –el anciano frunció el entrecejo al notar la actitud de la pelirroja. –¿Le sucede algo, Makino-san?

Ruki se sobresaltó.

     –¡No, Excelencia! –soltó Ruki de inmediato. –Es solo que… –pensó, tratando de inventar algo creíble. –…que estaba preocupada por el estado del bosque, y quería comprobarlo por mi misma. –balbuceó de manera improvisada.

     –Oh, sí. –recordó el monje. –Hace semanas pareció incendiarse, se veía mucho humo desde aquí, ¿Fue eso lo que sucedió, Ruki?

La pelirroja vaciló un poco antes de responder.

     –Eeeeeh… sí, fue algo así. –respondió, mirando de reojo hacia la salida de la villa. Se apartó un par de cabellos de la cara e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza. –Discúlpeme excelencia, pero llevo algo de prisa. Buen día.

     –Por supuesto, Makino-san, Buen día.

El monje arqueó las cejas y siguió con la mirada a la chica pelirroja que se alejaba a paso rápido, y salía de la aldea con dirección a la montaña.

_     –__¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? __–_gruñó la voz de Ruki, mientras Icari corría velozmente y rodeaba la zona por la que seguramente Takato estaría pastando a las ovejas._ –__¡Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas! Y menos frente al sacerdote, nos podemos meter en problemas si alguien nos llega a descubrir. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso?___

_     –_¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero no me gustan los monjes! –respondió Icari con simpleza. _–_Siempre están tratando de hacer que una vuelva al mundo espiritual. –repuso, saltando un par de rocas grandes y deteniéndose de repente en el límite oeste del bosque con los ojos como platos. La abuela Seiko se encontraba ahí y parecía haberla estado esperando. Ruki sintió que se paralizaba, no esperaba que sucediera algo como eso. La mujer se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo.

     –¿Y bien? –demandó la abuela.

Ruki bajó la mirada y se rascó la nuca.

     –Puedo explicarlo. –susurró.

     –Eso espero. –murmuró Seiko peligrosamente. –porque podría solicitarte un exorcismo.

Ruki levantó la cabeza de forma instantánea y Seiko resopló.

_     –_Es a lo que le temes, ¿no espíritu? Eso es lo que debe hacerse con las criaturas que irrumpen en los cuerpos de los humanos.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se acercó lentamente a la abuela, mientras irradiaba un aura clara y cálida.

     –¿Puede ver lo que queda de este sitio? –pronunció Ruki en un susurro que sonó más parecido a la voz de Icari que a la de la pelirroja misma. –Este bosque fue mi hogar durante siglos, y ya no es más que algo muerto y seco. –una corriente de aire sopló suavemente, levantando un poco de polvo y sacudiéndoles el cabello. –Es una verdadera lástima, pero nadie más ha parecido notarlo. He protegido estas tierras por 300 años y ni una sola persona se ha preguntado qué ha sido de este lugar. Sólo lo saben aquellos que han subido hasta aquí, y no temen a los rumores de los demonios, los cuales es mi deber exterminar. –dijo Ruki, levantando una de sus manos en la que apareció una flama azulada que titiló en su palma.

Seiko frunció el entrecejo ligeramente y miró a su nieta directo a los ojos, los cuales se veían profundos y sabios. La abuela se llevó las manos a la boca.

     –¡Pero si eres un kitsune! –soltó.

La chica asintió levemente y sonrió de manera misteriosa.

     –Su nieta me salvó la vida y ahora yo estoy saldando mi deuda.

La mujer parecía completamente sorprendida.

     –Pero ¿cómo? –jadeó Seiko, aturdida. –Sabía que esa niña se traía algo raro, pero ¿adentrarse en el bosque de los espíritus? ¿Qué otras cosas han sucedido a espaldas mía y de su madre?

Ruki levantó su mano y la abuela guardó silencio.

     –Volvamos a casa. –le dijo. –Le explicaré todo una vez que estemos ahí.

La mujer asintió levemente y siguió a la pelirroja colina abajo, caminando en silencio. Ambas parecían tan perturbadas, que ninguna se percato de que estaban siendo observadas desde la distancia por un chico de cabello oscuro que cargaba un arco en una mano, y un par de conejos muertos en la otra.

     –Que interesante… –susurró el joven, sonriendo ligeramente. –Ahora sí que estás en problemas, Makino. –gruñó, descendiendo de la colina a toda velocidad. –Al menos yo me aseguraré de que los tengas…

     –¡Las mujeres y los niños tomen refugio! ¡Todos los hombres que puedan luchar vayan hacia las puertas!

Ruki miró hacia ambos lados, sorprendida. El pueblo se encontraba en llamas. La lluvia había caído con fuerza convirtiendo el terreno en una superficie lodosa y resbaladiza, una trampa mortal. Todo se encontraba hundido en una oscuridad aterradora. Se escuchaban gritos feroces y el chocar de las espadas, cientos de flechas volaban por el aire; pero todo esfuerzo parecía inútil. Nada podía detenerlos. La chica vio a las mujeres, los ancianos y los niños que corrían despavoridos, huyendo de un mal que no podía percibirse; pero que para ella era muy claro. Caballos espectrales, jineteados por guerreros muertos, cabalgaban por doquier, matando a quién se interpusiera en su camino. Ruki apretó los puños y entonces abrió la boca, estupefacta. Otra pelirroja corría ya hacía ellos, desenfundando una daga brillante.

     –¡Hya! –gritó, saltando y cortando a dos fantasmas con un rápido movimiento. Cayó al suelo y siguió corriendo rumbo a la puerta principal de la cual parecía provenir todo el alboroto –¡Ryo! –gritó por sobre su hombro. –¡El enemigo viste armadura! ¡Presta atención a los reflejos que se ven con el fuego!

El guerrero Akiyama asintió con la cabeza y traspasó con su lanza una sombra que brilló cerca suyo repentinamente, el demonio se materializó frente a él y luego se convirtió en polvo con un alarido. El chico arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

     –¡Qué todos los hombres prendan antorchas! ¡El enemigo es visible con el fuego! –gritó.

Ruki continuó de pie, observándolo todo. Recordaba todo eso. Fue lo que sucedió un año antes en la aldea. Fue por lo que a los que lucharon se les trató como a héroes. Fue esa noche. La pelirroja se vio a si misma corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta que estaba cerrándose, mientras se deslizaba y cruzaba hasta el otro lado. La puerta de madera cayó con un estruendo sonoro y Ruki jadeó, adoptando una posición de pelea y preparando su daga. Escuchó que dos soldados la llamaban desde el muro:

     –¡Makino-san! ¡Qué rayos hace! ¡Vuelva aquí!

Ruki negó con la cabeza y clavó la mirada en el aura oscura que se movía por el cielo.

     –¡Guardaré de la puerta que mira hacia el bosque! –respondió resueltamente. –¡Sé como hacerlo!

La pelirroja vio que desde la montaña, un rayo dorado acababa con varios de los demonios que se dirigían hacia la villa. Sonrió esperanzada.

     –Icari… –susurró. –Tal vez sí podamos lograrlo… –siguió con la vista al enemigo ya más próximo. –¡Que los arqueros se preparen! ¡Disparen flechas encendidas!

Todos los hombres que manejaban el arco, se movilizaron de inmediato siguiendo la orden de Ruki, ya que descubrieron que ella parecía poder ver a los espectros, prendieron fuego a las puntas de sus flechas y dispararon a su señal. Decenas de demonios cayeron a tierra, algunos en llamas, y otros simplemente heridos, los cuales Ruki se encargó de exterminar. Los arqueros gritaron jubilosos y prendieron otra carga de flechas, esperando que la pelirroja les diera la ubicación del enemigo, entre los hombres del muro podía verse al joven Wei quién sonreía como los otros.

Ruki señaló por sobre sus cabezas.

     –¡Hacia arriba, están sobre nosotros! ¡Intentarán caernos encima!

Los arqueros dispararon sus flechas y acabaron con más demonios, los que lograron burlarlos intentaron entrar a la aldea por arriba, pero chocaron con un campo invisible que los rechazó de inmediato. Ruki sonrió ante ese milagro.

     –¡No pueden entrar! –gritó con más ánimo. –¡Algo protege el punto muerto del muro!

Llenos de una creciente confianza, continuaron atacando, hasta que el enemigo se retiró unos 200 metros y se quedó ahí a lo lejos, como esperando algo. Ruki frunció el entrecejo sin comprender la táctica, pero entonces divisó a la distancia una figura alta que se acercaba a paso raudo. La pelirroja la miró, impresionada.

     –¡Jiao Long! –soltó incrédula al ver al joven de cabello negro y armadura que se acercaba hacía ella.

     –Hermano… –jadeó Wei de forma sorprendida.

El chico se detuvo frente a Ruki y la miró fijamente.

     –Abre la puerta. –susurró ásperamente. –Vienen refuerzos.

     –No. –respondió la chica desconfiadamente. –Tú y tu ejército se fueron hacia el sur a soportarlo hace dos días. No pueden estar de vuelta tan pronto.

     –Abre la puerta. –repitió el joven.

     –La puerta no se abrirá… –susurró la pelirroja, captando el aura oscura que rodeaba al joven. –demonio.

El chico rugió ferozmente y desenfundó una espada larga, con la que intentó atacar a la pelirroja.

     –¡He dicho que la abras! –bramó, mientras Ruki lo esquivaba.

 Arriba, los soldados parecían histerizados.

     –¡Ayuden a Makino, Long se volvió loco!

Casi unos 5 segundos después de haber pronunciado eso. Ryo Akiyama salió de quién sabe donde y golpeó al otro joven con  todas sus fuerzas, tirándolo al suelo. Ambos iniciaron una lucha feroz ahí mismo. Akiyama maniobró con su lanza y golpeó a Jiao, cuidando de no estocarlo, mientras que el soldado atacaba a Ryo sin cuartel. Mantuvieron el mismo ritmo de pelea durante algunos minutos hasta que se escuchó un golpe fuerte de metal. Ruki y el resto de los hombres ahogaron un grito cuando el arma de Ryo fue partida en dos partes por la espada de su enemigo y este cayó al suelo, desarmado. El ganador se dispuso a blandir la espada nuevamente, y entonces sucedió.  

     –¡Hermano! –gritó Wei desde una de las torres del muro.

     –¡Imposible! –gruñó Jiao, viendo que resbalaba sangre de su pecho.

Ruki se había movido rápidamente y había clavado su daga directamente en el corazón del soldado que cayó al piso despidiendo un humo negro que desapareció al cabo de unos instantes. Ryo parpadeó sorprendido. Wei meneó la cabeza frenéticamente, y comenzó a descender del muro lo más aprisa que pudo.

     –¡Hermano!

Ruki se giró lentamente, sacudió con un movimiento de su muñeca la hoja de Tenko salpicando el suelo de sangre, guardó su daga en su funda, e hizo una reverencia frente al cuerpo del joven que yacía muerto a sus pies. Wei corrió presuroso, inclinándose junto a su hermano, mientras lloraba incontrolablemente sobre su pecho.

     –¡Jiao! –sollozaba quedamente. –hermano…

Ruki apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

     –Ya está en paz, pequeño Wei. –susurró en voz baja. –Su alma es libre ahora… –Ruki le dirigió una mirada compasiva y se aclaró la garganta. –Regresa al muro, este sitio es peligroso…

Ruki miró de reojo la enorme nube de espíritus, que enfurecida, preparaba un segundo ataque, y sujetó la empuñadura de su arma mientras avanzaba de frente a ella. Wei seguía junto a su hermano, sin mostrar indicios de querer alejarse. Ruki lo miró de reojo y volvió a llamarlo:

     –¡Qué te vayas de aquí, niño! –rugió la pelirroja, levantándolo con una mano y poniéndolo en pie. –¡No causes más aflicciones a tu madre! ¡Vete!

Wei, que fue empujado como un metro, se tambaleó y sollozó ligeramente, con la mirada fija en el rostro pálido de su hermano. Tras unos instantes, apretó los puños y saltó sobre Ruki, quién de forma sorprendida cayó al suelo lodoso, forcejeando con el joven que estaba hecho una furia.   

     –¡Asesina! –gritaba Wei, intentando arrebatarle a Ruki su daga. –¿Por qué? ¡Mi hermano confiaba en ti! ¡Pudo haberse solucionado de otra forma!

Ruki, que parecía estar ahogándose bajo el peso del chico, apretó los dientes y se lo quitó de encima casi tan enfadada como él

     –¡No seas estúpido! ¡Él no era tu hermano! ¡Ya nada podía hacerse!

Varios guerreros bajaron y sujetaron al chico, quién se irguió de pronto y clavó una mirada llena de odio hacía la pelirroja que estaba siendo sujeta por Ryo en esos momentos.

     –¡Vas a pagar esto, Makino! –gritó mientras lo arrastraban hacia adentro de la aldea. –¡Jamás te perdonaré esto!

     ¡Lo pagarás!

     –_¿Aún sigues recordando eso? _–inquirió Icari acercándose a la pelirroja que seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, aunque el escenario en el que se encontraba ya había desaparecido y volvía a ser blanco.

     –_Sí._ –susurró ella meneando la cabeza. –_No lo sé Icari, aunque Jiao hubiera sido manipulado por un demonio, aún as_ –pronunció tristemente. 

     –_El ya estaba muerto, Ruki. _–le dijo el kitsune tranquilamente. –Hiciste bien al liberarlo.

     –_Él era una buena persona._ –susurró Ruki, sentándose en el suelo y rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos mientras lloraba ligeramente. –_Tal vez es justificado que Wei me odie… ¿por qué suceden cosas así, Icari? ¿Quién decide quién debe morir y quién no?___

Icari se sentó junto a ella y la rodeó con un brazo, suspirando ligeramente.

     –_Cada quién decide su propio camino, Ruki. Y las fuerzas que existen a su alrededor se encargan de cumplir con sus deseos. No debes culparte._

La chica guardó silencio y bajó la mirada.

La mañana aún no se presentaba en la aldea cuando él cruzó las calles en silencio y observó con detenimiento los preparativos que se habían estado realizando para efectuar el festival de la cosecha de ese año. Sonrió ligeramente sabiendo que los espíritus se sentirían complacidos por las ofrendas de los pueblerinos, pero entonces recordó que la fecha ya estaba próxima. Que ella tendría que pasar por la misma prueba que él ya había vivido. Frunció el entrecejo. Había tenido el impulso de confesarle toda la verdad para que entonces tuviera oportunidad de elegir; pero no podía hacerlo. No podía intervenir. Se detuvo en el jardín del único templo del pueblo y suspiró, antes de pronunciar palabras en otra lengua:

     –_Mi señora, temo que se acerca el momento…_ –susurró frente a una placa de piedra con caracteres tallados en relieve. –_Creo que el tiempo que debía vivir en este mundo se está agotando con demasiada rapidez. Agradezco de verdad la__generosidad que ha tenido conmigo._ –pronunció en voz baja, mientras bajaba la mirada y apretaba su puño. –_pero si tan solo pudiera darme unos días más…_

Una corriente ligera de viento arrastró consigo una voz suave que apagó toda esperanza de cambiar las cosas.

     –_No puedes intervenir._ –le dijo quedamente.

El bajó la mirada, sabiendo que la situación debía seguir el rumbo marcado por el destino.

     –_Lo s_ –susurró como respondiendo a la brisa que le acariciaba la cara. Levantó la mirada hacia las nubes y se mordió el labio. –_Sólo espero que ella pueda comprenderlo…___

_…Y sea capaz de perdonarme…_

La aldea estaba de fiesta esa noche. Las ofrendas y las oraciones al dios de la lluvia ya se habían efectuado y todo el mundo parecía alegre y estárselo pasando de lo mejor. Había mucha comida y bebida, y diferentes espectáculos se estaban llevando a cabo. Se escuchaba música rítmica de tambores, acompañados con flautas y varias parejas bailaban y reían o simplemente conversaban. Ruki se encontraba sentada a una distancia prudente de los muchachos que la miraban desde lejos, embelesados. La pelirroja lucía un vestido blanco de manga corta que entallaba muy bien su figura, y su abuela le había recogido el cabello a la manera tradicional, por lo que la chica parecía toda una doncella y el motivo de las miradas de casi todos los presentes. Incluso Jenrya le había dirigido unas cuantas palabras cuando pasó por su lado, vestido con su fino traje verde de motivos dorados. La velada estaba resultando muy tranquila e Icari parecía estarse aburriendo, pues Ruki no parecía querer bailar con nadie de los que se lo pedían. La voz de la pelirroja sonaba en su mente de vez en cuando, preguntando siempre lo mismo:

     –_¿Ves a Takato?_ –susurró la voz de Ruki, intentando sonar desinteresada. –_Él siempre baila conmigo en los festivales._

     –No. No se ve por aquí. –respondió Icari, escudriñando el lugar con la mirada. –Y es una lástima, la música es tan hermosa… ¡Oye, mira eso!

Ruki dirigió la vista hacia su madre quién bailaba con un hombre alto y de cabello castaño.

     –_No me lo puedo creer._ –soltó la voz de Ruki. –_¡mamá está bailando con el padre de Ryo!_

     –Y eso es malo, ¿por…?

     –_No, no es malo por nada._ –respondió Ruki con simpleza. –_La madre de Ryo murió poco tiempo después de haberlo dado a luz; pero de todos los hombres en esta fiesta, ¿tenía mamá que escoger al señor Akiyama?_

     –Bueno, Ruki, así son estas cosas. –susurró Icari alegremente.

     –_¿A qué te refieres? _–inquirió la voz de la pelirroja un tanto indignada.

     –¿Ruki-san, bailaría conmigo? –susurró Ryo Akiyama, quién había caminado hacía ella, mientras le tendía la mano a la pelirroja que lo miró, extrañada.

En la mente de Ruki se debatía la respuesta a la pregunta:

     –_¡Ni hablar!_ –decía Ruki.

     –_Por favor…_ –suplicaba Icari. –_Yo si quiero bailar y ya me cansé de esperar a Takato._

–_Con Akiyama, ¡jamas!_

     –_Sólo una pieza, anda._

     –_No, y es mi última palabra._

Los labios de la pelirroja se movieron despacio después de eso:

     –Por supuesto, Ryo-kun. –le dijeron, aceptando y caminando junto a él hacia la zona de baile.

     –_¡Aaaaaaaaaaargh! ¡Esto no debería de estar sucediendo! _–chillaba la voz de Ruki dentro de sí misma.

     –¿Sabe, Ruki-san? Es la primera vez que acepta algo de mí. –susurró el chico de forma emocionada. –¿Será que por fin comienza a cambiar de parecer? –remató sonriendo con sus dientes blancos.

La pelirroja lo miró misteriosamente y sonrió de la misma forma.

     –¿Quien lo sabe, Ryo-kun? –respondió Icari, mientras se imaginaba la cara que estaría poniendo Ruki en ese momento.

     –Sabe que mi oferta siempre se ha mantenido en pie para usted. –le dijo él al oído. –Sabe que nada me haría más feliz que el que fuera usted mi esposa.

Ruki desvió la mirada nerviosamente y decidió permanecer en silencio. Ahí ya no era asunto de Icari responder, así que no pronunció palabra. Ryo tampoco volvió a hacerlo. Terminaron la pieza e hicieron una leve inclinación de cabeza, mientras varios chicos y chicas los miraban de manera celosa. Ryo también tenía su séquito de admiradoras, las cuales resultaban opacadas siempre por Ruki. Jenrya Lee se acercó hacia ellos de manera seria, y le hizo una señal a Ryo de que lo siguiera. Akiyama asintió de inmediato y se volvió a hablar con la pelirroja.

     –Disculpa, Ruki. Aunque realmente me gustaría bailar por siempre contigo, debo retirarme. El deber me llama.

Ruki asintió conforme y siguió con la vista a Ryo, quién se quedó hablando con Jenrya en voz baja unos momentos, después Ryo pareció sorprenderse y miró a Ruki de reojo, volvió a dirigirse al noble Lee y después ambos desaparecieron entre la multitud. Ruki parpadeó confundida y decidió mejor regresar a casa, pensando que tal vez ahí podría encontrar a Takato y reclamarle por haberla dejado plantada.

     –Ojalá todo terminara de una buena vez. –susurró la chica, caminando lentamente por la calle vacía. –ser humano es algo complicado.

Ruki continuó su camino de manera distraída hasta que chocó con alguien, y un montón de cosas cayeron al piso. La pelirroja arqueó las cejas, saliendo de su ensueño y percatándose de que acababa de chocar con el sacerdote del pueblo.

     –Excelencia, ¡Discúlpeme! –jadeó la muchacha prontamente. –Permítame ayudarle a levantar esto…

Ruki se inclinó para recoger el montón de pergaminos, y sus ojos se abrieron de forma sorprendida cuando su mano dio contra un trozo de papel que le quemó los dedos. La muchacha se enderezó rápidamente cuando un aro brillante se dibujo en el piso, y miró hacia todas partes antes de darse cuenta de que no podía moverse. Clavó la vista en el papel que estaba justo debajo suyo como si se tratara de un explosivo peligroso.

     –¡Esto es una oración! –chilló Ruki, sintiendo que el sudor le resbalaba por la asustada cara. –E-excelencia, ¿qué significa esto? –balbuceó la chica, esforzándose en sonar inocente.

     –La misma pregunta iba a hacerle yo, Makino san ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –repuso el anciano de forma grave.

Ruki se encogió en su sitio, atemorizada.

     –¡N-no sé de qué me habla…! –chilló.

El monje se encogió de hombros.

     –Una oración de exorcismo no debería lastimarla a menos de que hubiera alguien más habitando en su cuerpo

Ruki pasó saliva y miró al anciano con fijeza.

     –No es lo que parece… Le aseguro que usted comete un error.

  El hombre negó con la cabeza y sujetó su bastón con ambas manos.

     –El joven Long me lo ha informado todo. ¡Deja en paz a Makino, zorro! –ordenó el anciano, golpeando la base del  khakkara contra el suelo y sacudiendo sus anillos. 

     –¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

Ruki cayó de rodillas cuando el círculo de energía que el sacerdote había estado conjurando se manifestó con toda su potencia. La pelirroja se encogió en el suelo y sollozó, temblando como un conejo asustado. De pronto, los ojos de la chica se pusieron en blanco y comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza. ¡El monje estaba efectuando un exorcismo! Y estaba aplicando todo su poder para extirpar a Icari del interior de Ruki, ante el asombro de la gente que se acercó al escuchar el alboroto y que ya había comenzado a rodearlos.

     –¡Déjala! –repetía el monje con insistencia.

Ruki parecía estar tratando de luchar contra los poderes del anciano, pero no podía hacer gran cosa. Era demasiado poderoso. Icari se sintió de pronto arrastrada por la fuerza espiritual del sacerdote, que ya la empujaba hacia el mundo de los espíritus y chilló aterrada.

     –¡No! –gimió con la voz llena de pánico. –¡No puedo ir allá! ¡Todavía no!

Quienes los rodeaban, animaban al sacerdote a que empujara al espíritu lejos de la pelirroja, considerándolo un ser maligno. Ruki podía oír sus voces desde donde estaba:

     –¡Excelencia, salve a Ruki, por favor!

     –¡No puedo creer que la hubiera poseído uno de esos monstruos del bosque! ¡Pobrecilla!

Icari pareció perder la conciencia y cayó dentro del espacio blanco en el que Ruki se encontraba. La pelirroja gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

     –_¡No!___

(_Ruki ha recuperado el control sobre su cuerpo_)

Ruki se puso de pie lentamente.

     –¡Suficiente! –jadeó, intentando salir del círculo. –¡Déjela en paz! –siseó, apareciendo una bola de fuego en su mano, lanzándola hacia el suelo y liberándose del hechizo.

Todo el mundo jadeó cuando Ruki pegó entonces un salto de varios metros y cayó en el tejado de una casa cercana a cuatro patas como si fuera un enorme gato, se irguió lentamente después de la caída y sacudió la cabeza mostrando unas orejas peludas y puntiagudas de color cobre y meneando una cola larga y afelpada del mismo color de su cabello, sus ojos brillaban como faros en la oscuridad. Hubo un estremecimiento general cuando un gañido espectral rompió la tranquilidad de la noche, ¡Ruki acababa de emitir el mismo sonido de un zorro!

     –¡Demonio! –chillaron algunos de los presentes.

Ruki les habló desde donde estaba:

     –¡No! ¡Ustedes no entienden! –se hizo oír la chica por sobre los murmullos de quienes estaban abajo. –¡Este espíritu no es maligno! ¡Su deber es guardar el bosque de la montaña!, ¡Deben creerme!

Los cuchicheos se detuvieron y parecieron escuchar con atención las palabras que la pelirroja les dirigía; sin embargo, un chico salió de entre las sombras y se unió a la multitud reunida. Wei Long lo presenciaba todo de manera satisfecha.

     –¡La bestia le ha nublado la razón! –se hizo oír, ocultando una media sonrisa. –Lo mismo le ocurrió a mi hermano! ¡Hay que matar a Ruki cuanto antes! Estoy seguro que ella lo habría querido así. Jamás nos perdonaría si permitimos que un monstruo controle su cuerpo.

     –¡Es verdad! –corroboraron unos. –Estuvimos ahí esa noche.

Ruki miró a Wei con fijeza.

     –Maldito… hijo de…

     –¡Atrapen al zorro! –gritó el chico mientras se colgaba al hombro su aljaba de flechas.

Ruki se alejó velozmente en un intentó de escapar de la muchedumbre que intentaba darle caza. Si había un momento para regresar a las montañas sin duda era ese, huyó por los tejados y saltó hacia el piso corriendo rumbo a la salida. Miró por sobre su hombro escudriñando los alrededores con su vista agudizada, y entonces su oído le indicó que debía mirar hacia el frente.

     –¡Uf!

Sin saber lo que había ocurrido, chocó con una figura alta que la envió al suelo de manera confundida. La pelirroja levantó la vista y jadeó sorprendida. Esa sombra sostenía una enorme lanza y la miraba fijamente. 

**_Continuara …_**

****

**_El capítulo 5 es el penúltimo de todo esto! Prepárate para el 6 porque ya nada va a ser lo mismo!_**

**_Dudas, comentarios, quejas, cuentas de terapia, lo que sea, mándenlas por mail o por un review._**

**_Nos leemos en el gran final! (Pendientes, porque es lo que sigue. Lo siento por los que leen la Jaula y el Digivice, ¡pero este fic se acaba primero!)_**


	6. El destino

**_Hola._**

**_Te diría que estás leyendo el último capítulo del espíritu del bosque, pero no es así, este es el penúltimo, por decisión de Lúgar (de último momento ¬¬ ) ya que a su parecer, se va a requerir de un capítulo completo para explicar todo lo que va a suceder al final de este, y él piensa que tienes el derecho de tener todo un capítulo para eso. Así que, aquí tienes el penúltimo. Ojalá lo disfrutes._**

**_Digimon no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo_**

****

**_La leyenda del espíritu del bosque_**

**Por: **_Lince y Lúgar_

**Capítulo 6:** _El destino_

     –¡Ryo-kun! –soltó Ruki, estupefacta al reconocer al individuo con quién había chocado. Ryo era quien estaba frente a ella, vistiendo su armadura y sujetando su lanza con firmeza. Ruki suspiró de forma aliviada.

El joven Akiyama parpadeó un par de veces, miró las extrañas adiciones kitsunes que mostraba la pelirroja y de pronto pareció caer en la cuenta de algo. Le tendió la mano a Ruki y la levantó con un rápido movimiento a la vez que señalaba una vieja bodega que servía de armería para los soldados, y que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia del lugar en el que estaban. Ryo desvió la vista hacia ambas direcciones, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca, e hizo una indicación con la cabeza de que lo siguiera.

     –¡Ruki-san, por aquí! –susurró en voz baja.

Ruki arqueó las cejas, entendiendo la señal y se movió ágilmente hasta alcanzar a Ryo quién en esos momentos levantaba un enorme tablón que cerraba la entrada. Abrió la puerta y ambos entraron al cuartucho oscuro. Ruki miró a su alrededor, captando cada pequeño rincón con sus ojos kitsunes iluminados. Las habilidades que la ahora inconsciente Icari le estaba proporcionando, bien le podían servir en esos momentos precarios en los que necesitaba huir de la aldea; pero ¿cómo conseguirlo encerrada en un cuarto con Ryo Akiyama? Ruki no parecía saber cómo. La pelirroja veía que el castaño levantaba unos barriles y los hacía a un lado, mientras tanteaba el suelo con las manos.

     –¿Ryo… qué es lo que? –comenzó a decir ella, pero no terminó de hacer la pregunta. En vez de eso, sonrió ligeramente al notar que en el piso, cerca del pie derecho de Ryo, había una puerta trampilla,  con lo que imaginó que seguramente eso era lo que el castaño buscaba con tanto ahínco. La pelirroja se acercó a donde Ryo y le palmeó el brazo para llamar su atención. –Está por este lado. –susurró quedamente al sujetar la argolla de la puertecilla y levantarla, hecho que reveló un túnel que marcaba un camino oculto. Ruki lo miró sorprendida. –¿A dónde lleva esto?

Ryo sonrió y saltó por la abertura del piso.

     –Hacia el jardín de los Lee. –respondió Ryo desde abajo. –Ten cuidado, el salto es algo largo.

Ruki asintió y se dejó caer por la abertura, al mismo tiempo que llegaban a sus oídos las voces de los hombres del pueblo que ya pasaban cerca, buscándola. Ryo la atrapó en el aire y la dejó en el piso con precaución, mientras extendía el brazo y cerraba la puertecilla de un golpe.

     –Siguen tras de mí. –susurró Ruki, mirando hacia arriba con aprensión. –¿Cómo voy a librarme de esta?

     –Primero hay que salir de aquí. –respondió el chico al momento de ponerse en marcha, tanteando con una mano la pared. –Sígueme Ruki.

Ruki siguió a Ryo a través del oscuro pasadizo, el cual parecía cruzar toda la villa de manera subterránea. La pelirroja caminaba tras el muchacho, sin comprender muy bien lo que sucedía. Ryo no se veía demasiado sorprendido por lo que ocurría, incluso Ruki tenía la extraña idea de que el castaño sabía lo que pasaba; pero ¿cómo lo había sabido? En eso pensaba cuando volvió a hablarle.

     –Ryo, ¿cómo has adivinado que yo…? –comenzó.

     –Fuimos advertidos. –respondió el chico, mientras seguía caminando. –Al menos yo fui advertido por el amo Jenrya esta noche cuando bailábamos. Ignoro desde cuando lo adivinó él. Probablemente fue durante el festival.

Ruki lo sujetó del brazo y lo miró fijamente.

     –El espíritu que viaja conmigo no es maligno. –le dijo de manera grave. –¿Me crees, cierto?

Ryo pensó por un momento y le devolvió la mirada.

     –Te creo, Ruki. –y sonrió ligeramente. –Eres una buena persona y sé que no te aliarías con nada malo.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y siguieron caminando.

     –Bien, hemos llegado. –dijo Ryo algunos minutos más tarde, sintiendo con sus dedos unas escalerillas de metal clavadas en la pared. –Sólo hay que subir, Ruki. 

La pelirroja asintió conforme y comenzó a trepar detrás de Ryo, quién al poco rato pareció alcanzar la superficie y se volvió para ayudarla. Ruki asomó la cabeza, sintiendo el aire fresco golpeándole la cara, y miró a su alrededor. Definitivamente ese era el jardín de los Lee, y se acababa de dar cuenta de que ella y Ryo acababan de salir del viejo pozo que se encontraba cerca de los corrales. Parpadeó sorprendida al notarlo.

     –Jamás sospeché de la existencia de este camino. –siseó ella.

     –Ni yo. –admitió Ryo encogiéndose de hombros. –Pero el amo Jenrya sí que lo conocía.

Ruki arqueó las cejas, y abrió la boca para decir algo; sin embargo, sus oídos le hicieron llegar el sonido de pisadas sobre el césped, así que se giró rápidamente. Jenrya Lee se detuvo de pronto e inclinó la cabeza levemente.

     –Bienvenida, Ruki. –susurró con voz suave, mientras sonreía de forma amable. –Por favor acepten tú y el espíritu que viaja contigo la poca ayuda que pueda ofrecerles.

Ruki pareció turbarse por las palabras del joven noble.

     –No entiendo lo que sucede. –murmuró ella viéndolo con fijeza. –pero usted y Ryo si se ven muy bien enterados. ¿por qué?

Jenrya se colocó las manos tras la espalda y suspiró ligeramente.

     –Créame, Ruki, que sólo sé lo poco que se me pudo decir sobre su situación actual. Por lo tanto, aún desconozco mucho sobre su futuro.

     –¿Mi futuro? –soltó Ruki aún más confusa. –¿Qué tiene que ver usted en esto? –inquirió, comenzando a enfadarse. No le gustaba esa idea de no poder controlar lo que sucedía en su vida, y no toleraría que alguien que no fuera ella misma influyera de alguna forma. –Nadie puede saber el porvenir de los demás si ni siquiera conoce el suyo. –añadió, con la vista clavada en los ojos grises del noble y sorprendiéndose de pronto al leer con total claridad los pensamientos del joven quién de pronto desvió la mirada.

Otra manifestación de poder kitsune. La lectura del pensamiento. Ahora comprendía Ruki porque Icari lo sabía todo sobre ella, el kitsune siempre la miraba hacia los ojos cuando charlaban en el bosque, por lo tanto siempre conocía lo que pensaba. La chica pareció horrorizarse ante la idea, pero de pronto recordó lo que había visto en los ojos de Jenrya y parpadeó de forma incrédula. No podía ser. El noble pareció notar el cambio repentino en la pelirroja que evitaba mirarlo y meneó la cabeza.

     –Ryo-kun. –murmuró Jenrya de forma tranquila. –¿Podría por favor asegurarse que la salida de la que le hablé se encuentre despejada? Tal vez sí necesitemos utilizarla más tarde.

Ryo asintió y se alejó trotando hacia uno de los costados del palacio, perdiéndose tras una esquina. Jenrya se aclaró la garganta y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado. Permaneció en silencio por un momento y entonces habló de pronto:

     –Sé lo que has visto, Ruki. –susurró tristemente. –y temo decirte que ha sido verdad.

Ruki negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer sus palabras.

     –Pero… amo Lee. –balbuceó ella, mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente. –entonces…

Jenrya se acercó hacia la pelirroja y le sonrió de forma apagada.

     –Sí, Ruki... Siempre te he amado.

Ruki jadeó sorprendida. Jenrya suspiró.

 Aunque nunca te percataras de ello. –susurró el noble. –Aunque perteneciéramos a mundos diferentes, debo decirte que siempre fue tuyo mi corazón. –una ligera brisa sacudió su cabello cuando él acarició su mejilla y ella sintió la calidez de su tacto. –Mi corazón se hizo pedazos hace un año y aún ahora me doy cuenta de que no he podido olvidar lo que siento. Fui un tonto por tratar de huir de esta forma tan cobarde…

     –Amo Lee… –susurró Ruki apartándose un poco. –Por favor piense en su esposa. –añadió, de manera firme. –Ella es una buena mujer y será la madre de sus hijos algún día, por favor, aparte de su mente la idea de encontrar su felicidad en otra persona… –la pelirroja bajó la mirada. –Yo no puedo brindársela…

Un silencio incómodo los cubrió por unos segundos.

     –Hace un año, tuviste la oportunidad de ser una doncella. –recordó Jenrya amargamente. –y rechazaste el título de nobleza que pudo haberle brindado honor a toda tu familia. –susurró apretando su puño. –Te negaste… Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que jamás podría tenerte a mi lado. Que habías escogido ser libre.

Ruki lo miró compasivamente, el chico negó con la cabeza.

     –La noticia me dejó sin esperanzas. –continuó Jenrya. –La única posibilidad que tenía de amarte se había esfumado en el aire con una simple palabra tuya. Sin poder soportarlo. Acepté mi compromiso y me casé tiempo después. ¿Lo recuerdas, Ruki? –dijo el chico de manera apagada. –Incluso la fecha de la boda fue apresurada. Todo el mundo asumió que me encontraba feliz por lo sucedido, sin embargo no lo fue. Mi felicidad seguía apareciendo cada mañana en el portón del palacio. Mi alegría seguía siendo verte. Me di cuenta de que no podía olvidarte.  

     –Amo…

Jenrya se acercó hacia ella y la rodeó con sus brazos de manera gentil. Ruki no se movió un solo centímetro, y sólo pareció paralizarse. El noble susurró algunas palabras en su oído:

     –Qué cruel ha sido mi destino. –le dijo. –He caído bajo el encanto de un corazón que siempre ha tenido dueño.

 Se separó de Ruki y la miró fijamente. La pelirroja se había ruborizado y parecía no saber qué decir ante esa acusación por parte del noble. Entrelazó sus manos de forma nerviosa y entonces sucedió: Una punzada en su pecho la hizo perder el equilibrio y se tambaleó, cayendo en los brazos de Jenrya, quién la atrapó estupefacto.

     –¿Ruki-san qué ocurre? –balbuceó Jenrya de forma atropellada.

Ruki jadeó dolorosamente y recuperó su apariencia normal. El poder de transformación kitsune pareció terminarse del todo por alguna razón y de pronto Ruki se sintió terriblemente débil, como si incluso respirar fuera algo muy pesado. Meneó la cabeza y le habló a Jenrya en un susurro desmayado.

     –El bosque… algo malo está sucediendo. –jadeó. –Icari, está sufriendo. Trata de advertirme. –dijo, tratando de enderezarse con toda la intención de salir rumbo a la montaña. –Debo… detenerlo.

Jenrya la detuvo con fuerza.

     –¡No! –soltó el chico al instante. –Es tal como lo dijo... –susurró casi para sí mismo. –Ruki, por favor, ignora lo que se aparezca esta noche en el bosque y quédate en el palacio. Yo enviaré hombres o todo un ejército si así lo prefieres. Déjame protegerte a ti y a mi pueblo, pero no te aventures fuera. No lo hagas.

Jenrya parecía inquieto y suplicante. Ruki lo miró, asombrada; pero negó con la cabeza.

     –Debo ir. –respondió con más fuerza. –Sé que puedo hacer algo al respecto.

La pelirroja se enderezó, decidida, y el noble sólo pudo suspirar con resignación.

     –Es inútil hacer entrar en razón a alguien como usted Ruki-san. –dijo el joven meneando la cabeza. –Incluso él también lo dijo. –Ruki arqueó las cejas ante lo último, pero Jenrya dio dos palmadas, tras lo cuál Ryo Akiyama regresó de su puesto anterior de vigilancia e hizo una leve reverencia ante el noble que ya había vuelto a fruncir el entrecejo.

     –¿Cuáles son sus mandatos, amo Jenrya? –susurró Akiyama, mirándolo a él y a Ruki alternativamente. –¿Qué ha decidido Ruki-san?

La pelirroja los miró, completamente confundida, y Jenrya solo levantó una mano, mientras meneaba la cabeza.

     –Ha decidido continuar. –contestó el noble. –Por favor dale lo que necesita.

Ryo asintió de manera seria, y sacó de entre su peto una daga larga envuelta en su funda, la cuál Ruki reconoció de inmediato.

     –¡Mi daga Tenko! –jadeó la muchacha. –pero ¿cómo la has obtenido? –inquirió tomándola con ambas manos y mirándola con asombro.

     –Todo a nuestro alrededor se mueve en torno a nuestras propias decisiones, Ruki-san. –le dijo Jenrya de forma misteriosa.  –Digamos que alguien ya sabía que usted respondería el llamado de auxilio del bosque.

Una vez dicho aquello, una chica de cabello lila y ojos del mismo tono, salió de dentro de la casona y caminó hacia ellos de manera solemne. Shuichon Lee miró a Ruki y le sonrió ligeramente.

     –¡Hermana! –jadeó Jenrya, indignado. –¿Ahora resulta que me espías?

     –Sí, hermano. –respondió la chica resueltamente. –deja de armar alboroto. –añadió volviéndose a la pelirroja que parecía un tanto apenada. –Ruki-san, antes de partir, permítame por favor otorgarle prendas que sean apropiadas para su empresa. –susurró la chica amablemente. –¿No pensará subir a la montaña con ese lindo vestido suyo, verdad? Necesitará de algo que la ayude a moverse con libertad.

La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces y asintió con la cabeza, caminando tras la muchacha Lee que la guiaba hacia dentro del palacio. Ryo y Jenrya las siguieron con la mirada por unos momentos. El primero se cruzó de brazos y le habló en voz baja al segundo:

     –La verdad, yo no le encontraba ningún inconveniente.

Los dos se miraron un instante y sonrieron.

     –¡Puercos! –se escuchó la voz de Shuichon de lejos. Quien era acompañada por una Ruki que caminaba con la cara completamente roja. Los hombres recuperaron la seriedad en su semblante, y parecieron decidir algo de pronto.

     –No permitiré que suceda. –susurró Jenrya en voz baja. –No si puede evitarse… ¡Akiyama!, reúna a sus mejores hombres. –soltó al momento en que Ryo se enderezaba y escuchaba atentamente. –Que dejen para después su tonta caza hacia el kitsune. Hay cosas más peligrosas que un zorro, cerniéndose sobre nosotros en este mismo instante. Haga sonar la campana. Todo aquel que pueda pelear, debe subir a la montaña.

     –Entendido, amo Lee. –respondió el castaño, saliendo de los terrenos del palacio con prontitud. –Aunque debo decir que todo esto me parece algo ya incontrolable…

     –Se te ve muy bien, Ruki. –dijo Shuichon, complacida.

La pelirroja miró su nuevo atuendo y sonrió ante el apruebo de la muchacha que la miraba con ensueño, ya que para ella, Ruki se había convertido en una especie de heroína desde su participación en la valiente defensa de la villa un año antes. La joven de 18 años vestía ahora: una blusa azul de mangas largas de una tela suave y ligera, que resultaba ciertamente confortable; pantalones blancos justos a los tobillos; zapatillas negras; una cinta blanca y gruesa, que atada a su cintura, servía de sostén para Tenko; se había trenzado el largo cabello rojizo con un lazo azul; y en esos momentos, se encontraba ajustando los cintillos de una pechera de metal gris azulado que le colgaba de los hombros. Se aseguró de que se encontrara firmemente asida y suspiró satisfecha, mientras llegaban a sus oídos los tañidos repetidos de la campana de alerta, y las voces de la gente que ya comenzaba a movilizarse hacia la lucha.

     –Estoy lista. –susurró, haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza hacia Shuichon, al momento que salía de la habitación y recorría los pasillos externos de la casona. –¡Gracias por todo! –soltó fugazmente, al comenzar a correr rumbo a los jardines; en donde Jenrya, vestido ya con su armadura de color verde oscuro, la esperaba, montado en un fino caballo blanco.

La joven Shuichon los despidió con la mano y frunció el entrecejo.

     –Él debe estar equivocado. –susurró para sí misma de manera esperanzada. –Tú no puedes morir esta noche.

     –¡Escúchenme bien! –hablaba Jenrya desde la plaza principal, ante la mayor parte del pueblo que había respondido a los llamados de Ryo, y que ya se encontraba reunido a su alrededor. –El espíritu que Ruki ha traído ante nosotros es un kitsune de los cielos. –pronunció el chico, firmemente, mientras la pelirroja asentía de manera solemne. –Ha acudido a nosotros para prevenirnos del peligro que ensombrece la montaña. –hizo una pausa breve para que la gente pudiera procesar todo aquello. Algunos miraron de forma sorprendida a Ruki, y posteriormente, todos se inclinaron ante ella. Incluso Wei la reverenció de forma impactada ya que él había pensado que Icari era solamente un kitsune ordinario y no uno celestial. El noble recuperó la palabra. –Perdonará nuestra ignorancia y salvará nuestras vidas, si es que decidimos luchar bajo su causa… –añadió Jenrya. –Yo por mi parte, pelearé. –dijo decididamente al desenvainar su espada. –¿Quién me seguirá? –exclamó desafiante.

Ruki asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó frente a Jenrya de forma leal. Ryo Akiyama fue el segundo en hacerlo, y poco a poco, el resto de los soldados lo hicieron también; enfilándose luego hacia las tierras salvajes que se extendían fuera de la seguridad de la empalizada. La chica recorrió con la mirada en todas direcciones buscando a Takato, pero no pudo verlo por ninguna parte. Se mordió el labio, desconcertada.

     –Takato…

Ruki divagaba sobre los posibles lugares en los que podría encontrarse el joven Matsuda, cuando un par de voces familiares la sacaron de su ensimismamiento:

     –¡Ruki! –la llamaban. –¡Ruki!

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente. Su madre corría hacía ella, y la abuela Seiko la seguía a un paso más corto. Rumiko estrujó con fuerza a su hija, quién solo jadeó en busca de aire.

     –¡Madre! –soltó la chica algo sorprendida. –¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?

La mujer frunció el ceño y apretó los labios en desapruebo; sin embargo su mirada seguía siendo amable.

     –Ruki Makino. –comenzó la madre. ¿Se puede saber cuánto tiempo más planeabas seguir con tus trucos? –Ruki sonrió inocentemente. –No, esta vez no, jovencita. –repuso Rumiko con firmeza, mientras Ruki se encogía en su sitio. –Si no es porque tu abuela me ha explicado lo sucedido contigo estos últimos días, ¡Y qué decir de esta noche! ¡Ruki, por poco logras que te maten!

Ruki meneó la cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

     –Lo siento…  –susurró en voz baja. –Supongo que no lo pensé.

     –Y ese es el eterno problema, Ruki que no piensas en las consecuencias de lo que haces.

     –Sí que lo hago. –se defendió la chica. –Tal vez muchas veces parezca que no es así, pero tengo muy presentes las acciones que tomo.

La pelirroja miró fijamente a su madre y está suspiró.

     –Supongo que no podré detenerte, ¿cierto?

Ruki movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

     –Me temo que no. –respondió alegremente.

Rumiko abrazó a su hija una vez más y de pronto pareció no querer soltarla.

     –Estoy orgullosa de ti, mi chica valiente. –susurró en voz baja, mientras Ruki le sonreía. –Prométeme que vas a cuidarte mucho.

Ruki asintió levemente y le devolvió el abrazo a su madre.

     –Te lo prometo. –le dijo al oído. –Esta es la última vez que me aventuro al bosque. La última.

Rumiko limpió con disimulo las lágrimas que comenzaban a brillar en sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza, mientras la abuela Seiko abrazaba también a su nieta.

     –Cuídense ambas. –dijo, para luego dejarla ir.

Ruki dio media vuelta y se unió a la multitud que salía de la aldea, caminando junto con los otros hacia la montaña, silenciosamente. Era un suceso sumamente extraño el que una mujer se encontrara participando en un enfrentamiento militar como el que se estaba llevando a cabo; sin embargo, Jenrya Lee, siendo el gobernante de ese territorio, poseía cierto poder para hacer de lado algunas de las leyes conocidas hasta entonces; sin mencionar que Ruki poseía por sí misma el talento necesario para justificar su presencia en ese sitio. Continuaron su trayecto hasta que el camino se volvió algo empinado e iniciaron el ascenso. La pelirroja sentía un viento frío y sobrenatural soplando de la cima, y escuchaba murmullos espectrales que nadie más parecía estar escuchando. Los estaban esperando. Ruki se detuvo un momento y cerró los ojos. Aspiró profundamente. Un humo blanco salió de la tierra y entró a su cuerpo sin que nadie más lo notara. Aspiró nuevamente y esta vez el pasto y las hierbas fueron las que liberaron parte de su esencia. Ruki continuó con aquello, quería lograr que Icari despertara nuevamente; la necesitaba ahí con ella. Dentro de la mente de Ruki, Icari comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos, y se enderezaba dificultosamente, meneando la cabeza. Ruki le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

     _–__¿Todo bien?_ –preguntó sonriente.

     –_E-eso creo._ –respondió Icari. –_por un momento pensé que terminaría del otro lado._

 La pelirroja le sonrió.

     –_Tenemos un nuevo trabajo._ –le dijo. –_Habrá que luchar nuevamente._

Icari le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió conforme al sentirse ya más fuerte.

     –_Entonces que así sea, Ruki. Te ayudaré con todo mi poder si es necesario._

Ruki parecía estar a punto de decir algo más, cuando algo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

     –¿Ruki-san?

La pelirroja arqueó las cejas y miró a Wei Long, caminando junto a ella y mirándola desconcertado.

     –¿Wei?

El chico inclinó la cabeza.

     –Te ruego me perdones. –le dijo en un susurro. –Por todo. Sé que tal vez no puedas hacerlo, pero de todos modos yo aceptaré vivir con mi vergüenza… –hizo una pausa breve, y continuó. –No quería admitir que mi hermano hubiera sido usado por los demonios. Era más fácil odiarte en vez de aceptar la verdad. Ahora yo debo reconocer que siempre fuiste tú la que actuó con honor.

El chico guardó silencio, esperando la respuesta de Ruki. La pelirroja sonrió sinceramente.

     –Todo está olvidado, pequeño Wei. –le dijo, mientras le sacudía el cabello.

El chico se tropezó e intentó recuperar la compostura.

     –¡Aaaaargh! ¡Ruki-san, no soy tan chico! –soltó de forma ofendida. –¡ya casi cumplo los 17!

Ambos sonrieron y se detuvieron cuando todos los demás lo hicieron. Habían llegado ya a los lindes del bosque. Todo el mundo miró el lugar con la boca abierta.

     –Jamás pensé que así hubieran terminado las cosas… –susurró Ruki tan sorprendida como los otros.

El bosque estaba muerto. El terreno que se extendía a lo lejos parecía un completo desierto. No se escuchaba un solo sonido viviente por ningún sitio, sólo el viento que aullaba de manera aterradora. Una niebla densa y negra flotaba por sobre sus cabezas. Jenrya avanzó lentamente e inspeccionó todo de manera cautelosa. Sus soldados lo siguieron poco a poco y se adentraron en esa oscuridad que los fue envolviendo por completo. Entonces Ruki entró también en ella, y la niebla se disipó con un chillido agudo. Todo el lugar comenzó a estremecerse como si tuviera vida propia y la oscuridad se partió en miles de pedazos. Ruki miró todo de manera desconcertada.

     –¿Q-qué es lo que está ocurriendo en este lugar? –soltó asombrada.

Todo mundo asumió posición de batalla, esperando que el enemigo diera la cara. Ryo jadeó de pronto y señaló hacia arriba en el cielo.

     –¡Ahí! –gritó para hacerse oír por sobre los murmullos asustados de sus compañeros. –¡en los trozos de la niebla!

Todos levantaron las miradas y vieron, en efecto, que los fragmentos de la oscuridad que había sido partida, comenzaban a tomar forma, y caían a tierra como demonios feroces. Pronto, el terreno se vio cubierto de bestias y monstruos que rugían amenazadoramente.

     –¡No puede ser! –jadearon algunos al ver la cantidad de seres malignos que todavía seguían materializándose.

Jenrya Lee avanzó decidido y se dirigió a sus guerreros.

     –¡Yo no le temo a la oscuridad! ¡Y tampoco pienso huir de ella! –gritó, recorriendo la primera fila de lado a lado en un intento de inyectar algo de confianza a sus hombres y a si mismo. Habló de nuevo. –¡enfrenten su miedo y luchen por aquellos a quienes aman, pues yo así lo haré! –desenvainó su espada y apuntó hacia el enemigo. –Si he de morir, será peleando y con honor.

Los soldados asintieron y prepararon sus armas.

     –¡Formación! –gritó Jenrya desde su puesto en el frente. –¡Quiero ver 5 hileras por aquí! –dijo al momento en que se agrupaba su ejército. –¡Arqueros! ¡Prepárense! –pronunció, mientras los mencionados tensaban las cuerdas de sus arcos. –¡Apunten!

Ruki y los otros permanecían expectantes mientras los arqueros, en el frente, esperaban la orden de Jenrya, y observaban a los demonios que corrían hacia ellos velozmente.

     –¡Fuego!

Los arqueros soltaron sus flechas, y los demonios de las filas delanteras comenzaron a caer. Continuaron con su avance, y los arqueros siguieron disparando, hasta que el enemigo se acercó a una distancia de 15 metros. Las filas posteriores del ejército humano, se prepararon para atacar.

     –¡Lanceros! –gritó Jenrya. Al momento que los arqueros se retiraban rápidamente y los hombres que manejaban las lanzas corrían a embestir a los monstruos. Ryo Akiyama destruyó 4 demonios en un instante, y animados, sus compañeros atacaron con fiereza.

El avance se siguió dando, y Ruki vio próxima su salida.

     –¡Espadas! –soltó Jenrya, lanzándose él mismo al ataque, al mismo tiempo que todos los espadachines que se encontraban junto a él, lo seguían y embestían a cuanta criatura podían alcanzar.

Los arqueros seguían apoyando, ahora desde la retaguardia. Ruki desenfundó a Tenko y corrió velozmente por el campo de batalla, cortando demonios en segundos. Encendió unas bolas de fuego en sus dedos y las lanzó hacia una agrupación de monstruos que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia los arqueros.

     –¡Kitsune-bi! –gritó la chica al conjurar el hechizo de fuego de zorro que voló en pedazos a los demonios que fueron impactados. Los soldados suspiraron y siguieron atacando. Ruki se reunió con el resto de los espadachines y continuó su avance. Sentía una fuerza muy grande en el bando enemigo, y estaba decidida a exterminarla antes de que se manifestara por completo. Se abrió paso entre demonios y soldados, y entonces divisó a lo lejos una oscuridad informe que oscilaba en el aire. La pelirroja sonrió y preparó su arma, la cual despidió un destello brillante en su hoja.

     –Te acabaré en este instante… –se dijo.

     –¡Makino, cuidado! –gritó Wei, al ver que un demonio soltaba una flecha negra hacia la pelirroja.

     –¿Uh?

Ruki se giró y partió el proyectil en dos trozos con su daga iluminada.

     –¡Necio! –gritó la pelirroja al lanzarse hacía su agresor y cortarlo con Tenko. –Eres lo menos por lo que debo preocuparme en momentos como estos.

De pronto, una lluvia de flechas negras cayó desde las ramas altas de los árboles retorcidos. Ruki puso 2 dedos frente a su boca.

     –¡Om! –gritó, al momento que un domo invisible la cubría a ella y a los soldados que se encontraban cerca, quienes parpadearon confundidos. –¡Wei, arriba! –soltó la muchacha prontamente, mientras veía de reojo que la sombra que había tratado de destruir antes, comenzaba a tomar forma.

Wei y los demás arqueros dispararon sus flechas y los demonios cayeron al suelo, convirtiéndose en polvo. Ruki deshizo el hechizo de escudo y corrió rápidamente a la neblina negra que tenía ya en frente, encendiendo el filo de su daga.

     –¡Kitsune-bi! –gritó mientras partía la oscuridad y la disipaba por completo.

Ruki jadeó sorprendida al ver que una mano enorme salía de entre la niebla y la apartaba como una mosca.

     –¡Woah! –soltó la chica cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

Jenrya decapitó a un par de demonios y se giró bruscamente al percatarse de lo sucedido.

     –¡Ruki! –gritó el noble. –¡Aléjate!

La pelirroja y varios soldados se movieron de ahí lo más aprisa que pudieron, mientras los arqueros disparaban flechas hacia la enorme bestia que rugió imponentemente. Ruki abrió la boca estupefacta. Tenía en frente a un oni de piel color rojo fuego, que sin duda alguna debía de ser el oni más grande y horrible de todos los que algunas vez hubieran pisado el mundo físico. El monstruo se carcajeó divertido ante las diminutas flechas que se le encajaban como palillos de dientes, y las incendió con un respiro. Los soldados retrocedieron asustados cuando el oni escupió una gran cantidad de fuego por su boca, sonriendo de satisfacción.

     –_¡Huyan humanos patéticos! _–decía el demonio, avanzando con lentitud. –_Estás tierras no tienen un guardián que valga la pena._

El monstruo se estremeció, tambaleándose, cuando Ryo Akiyama le dio una buena estocada en la rodilla derecha. El oni rugió, rabioso.

     –_¡Sabandija!_ –bramó al golpearlo y enviarlo a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Ryo se golpeó fuerte en la cabeza y quedó en el piso, desmayado. El oni tomó aire y escupió una nueva ráfaga de fuego. Gruñó enfurecido al dejar de soplar y ver que Ryo no había sido dañado en lo más mínimo. Ruki se encontraba frente a él, materializando el escudo defensivo de Icari. El demonio torció los labios, mostrando los dientes, a la vez que sus ojos brillaban de manera chispeante. 

     –_Eres tú… _–gruñó, mirando a la pelirroja.

Ruki se inclinó junto a Ryo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y apretó los puños, furiosa.

     –¡_Maldito!…_ –gruñó Ruki, enderezándose lentamente, y desafiándolo con la mirada. _–¡Malditos sean tú y los de tu estirpe! ¡Jamás permitiré que vuelvan a causar daño mientras viva!_

El oni se cruzó de brazos y se carcajeó sonoramente.

     –_Recuerda tus palabras entonces, niña… _–gruñó el oni, torciendo la boca en una mueca desagradable. –_Recuérdalas bien…_

Ruki juntó dos dedos y encendió nueve flamas tras ella.

     –_¡kitsune-bi! _–gritó al lanzarlas hacia el demonio que las absorbió como si nada.

     –_No esperarás dañar a una criatura de fuego, como yo, con esa llama ridícula, ¿verdad? _–el oni tomó aire y lanzó una llamarada que Ruki esquivó con velocidad kitsune. –Que chiquilla tan molesta eres… –susurró la bestia, frunciendo el ceño.

El oni atacó de nuevo, y la pelirroja tuvo que hacer uso de su escudo, nuevamente, para evitar ser quemada. La chica resopló agotadamente y meneó la cabeza sin poder entender, retrocediendo hacia los soldados, quienes intentaron apoyar a Ruki, sin mucho éxito. La pelirroja jadeó un momento, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y entonces recordó aquella vez en la que Tenko, por un breve instante, había sido capaz de traspasar el poder de un oni. Decidió probar de nuevo su suerte, y desenfundó su daga.

     –_¡Pero si has sacado un cuchillo diminuto! _–se sonrió el oni, con todas sus fuerzas. –_Nunca podrás derrotarme con ese mondadientes._ –gruñó despectivamente.

La pelirroja se lanzó hacia el demonio y lo atacó seguidamente; sin embargo, su piel parecía ser extremadamente dura, la daga no lo tocaba siquiera. Varias veces lo intentó la chica, y en todas ellas fue rechazada con un manotazo o una llamarada. Ruki jadeó cansadamente y secó el sudor de su frente.

     –¡No puedo cortarlo! –siseó. –¿¡por qué!?

     –¡Ruki! –gritó Jenrya de pronto. –¡Cuidado!

Ruki volteó justo cuando el oni emitía una onda oscura que expulsó lejos a la chica y la hizo caer al piso, rodando sobre la hierba muerta, mientras un zorro dorado salía del cuerpo de la pelirroja y caía a unos cuantos metros de los humanos, de manera inconsciente. Ruki sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

     –¡Icari! ¡No! –jadeó.

El kitsune fue recogido por Jenrya, mientras Wei y varios arqueros disparaban flechas al oni, quién las quemó todas con un solo soplido.

     –_Vaya, vaya, tu alimaña kitsune por fin ha salido de tu cuerpo humana._ –sonrió el oni de forma irónica. –_¿Qué tan hábil eres sin ella?_

Ruki se levantó con algo de dificultad y sacudió la cabeza con desgana. Parecía dispuesta a seguir peleando.

     –R-Ruki… –susurró Icari débilmente en los brazos de Jenrya, tratando de enderezarse y de regresar con la pelirroja.     

     _–__¡¿Qué es lo que buscan, bestia?! _–bramó Ruki, desesperada. –_¿Qué rayos es lo que quieren?_

El demonio mostró los dientes y la señaló con su dedo afilado.

_     –Que desaparezcas por completo. _–le respondió.

Ruki jadeó sorprendida al escuchar sus palabras. Frunció el entrecejo, y permaneció de pie en su sitio, como pensando en algo. Miró su daga, luego al oni, al bosque destruido, y a los demonios que miraban burlonamente a los soldados humanos que apretaban los puños de rabia. Miró de reojo a Jenrya, quién cuidaba de Icari, y este meneó la cabeza.

     –No, Ruki… –susurró el noble.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio y levantó la cabeza, decidida. Sujetó a Tenko con ambas manos y reunió en las mismas toda su fuerza espiritual. Su aura resplandeció intensamente, momentáneamente, y de pronto la hoja de Tenko pareció volverse más larga y brillante, luz pura. La daga de Tenko acababa de convertirse en una espada.

     –_¡Hyaaaaaaa! _–gritó la chica, corriendo hacia el enorme demonio que sólo sonrió de forma incrédula.

     _–¡Puedes intentarlo un millón de veces, y nunca funcionará!_

Las dos figuras saltaron y chocaron en el aire con una fuerza sorprendente. El impacto fue tal, que un fulgor blanco brilló en ese instante, cegándolos a todos e impidiéndoles ver lo sucedido. Tan rápido como se formó, la luz fue extinguiéndose hasta desvanecerse, al mismo tiempo que el oni y la humana descendían lentamente.

     –_¡Noooooooooo_! –chillaba el monstruo, sangrando de una herida en forma de x marcada en su pecho, la cuál brillaba intensamente y lo iba consumiendo en su trayecto hacia abajo.

El oni cayó estruendosamente sobre el suelo terroso, convirtiéndose en polvo al instante, mientras que Ruki tocaba tierra ágilmente, empuñando firmemente a Tenko. Todo el mundo, que parecía haber estado conteniendo el aliento ante la situación, respiro de nuevo aliviadamente al ver que la chica había resultado victoriosa y que se encontraba en pie. Los demonios que quedaban, temblaron asustados y desaparecieron del lugar, como ratas, ante la derrota de su general más poderoso. Jenrya sonrió aliviado, y Ryo Akiyama gritaba eufórico. Habían triunfado. Ruki, desde su sitio, frunció el entrecejo ligeramente y se giró, mientras se palpaba con la diestra una enorme línea que se dibujaba por su torso, y la miraba de forma asombrada. 

     –…maldito... –susurró, al verse la mano teñida de rojo.

     –¡No! –gritó Jenrya.

La espada Tenko cayó al suelo, convirtiéndose de nuevo en daga, y Ruki perdió todo su aplomo. La chica se tambaleó y fue sujeta por Icari, quién se había movido velozmente hasta ella, y negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente. Ruki jadeó, estremeciéndose en su sitio mientras su sangre brotaba libremente por la herida provocada por el rasguño del monstruo. La pelirroja apretó los dientes, el corte era profundo, y un dolor ardiente comenzaba a recorrerla por dentro, extendiéndose rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. El veneno mortal, contenido en las garras y dientes de todo demonio, parecía estar haciendo efecto demasiado pronto. Ruki sintió que la fuerza la abandonaba, y que ya no podía moverse. Se dejó caer en brazos del kitsune de manera desmayada, ante la multitud, que pareció enmudecer de pronto al mirar con desconcierto la escena. 

     –¡No, Ruki!, ¡No! –gritó Icari, desconsoladamente. –¡Esto no puede estar pasando! –sollozó, abrazando a la chica que tenía en el regazo. Ruki respiraba débilmente y sudaba frío, sintiéndose morir. Icari apretó los dientes y sus ojos brillaron, furiosos. –¡NOOOOO!

Wei cayó de rodillas al piso y meneó la cabeza, incrédulo. Ryo avanzó lentamente y miró a la chica, herida de muerte en brazos del kitsune dorado.

     –R-Ruki-san… –susurró el castaño.

     –I-Icari… Icari. –llamó Ruki en un susurro bajo. –Está bien…

El kitsune miró a la pelirroja, tristemente y se aclaró la garganta.

     –No, Ruki, no está bien. –repuso Icari. –Esto es… –susurró, mirando la herida abierta de la chica. –Algo que ni yo, ni nadie puede curar. –le dijo quedamente. –No tengo el poder para ayudarte.

La pelirroja asintió lentamente y miró de nuevo a Icari.

     –Lo sé… –le dijo. –Pero ya todo ha terminado… –Yo era lo que buscaban… ya no volverán a atacarlos por mi causa…

Icari arqueó las cejas.

     –¿Por eso lo enfrentaste? –inquirió.

Ruki se encogió de hombros.

     –¿Qué es una vida en contra de tantas otras?... es un intercambio justo… ¿no te parece?

El kitsune guardó silencio.

El bastón que Ruki solía usar para pastar en el campo, cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Rumiko y Seiko, que habían permanecido preocupadas, mirando nerviosamente por la ventana, se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa rápidamente y vieron el cayado tirado sobre el piso de madera. Rumiko cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras levantaba el bastón y lo abrazaba, desmoronada. La señal, era un presagio que trataba sobre la vida de su hija. Seiko levantó la vista hacia la montaña, compartiendo el dolor de la afligida Rumiko.

     –Ruki…

     –Ruki… –sollozó Icari, quedamente, tomándola de la mano. –No te vayas, por favor. No puedes morir así… –susurró, inclinando la cabeza, mientras lloraba en silencio. –No as

     –Los hijos de Inari deben ser fuertes… –sonrió la pelirroja. –limpiando con su mano temblorosa las lágrimas que resbalaban por la cara peluda del kitsune que meneaba la cabeza con tristeza. –Fue… mi decisión… –pronunció débilmente. –sólo mía…

     –No es justo. –susurró Icari.

     –La vida no lo es… –respondió la pelirroja.

Ruki jadeó agotadamente y le habló de nuevo al kitsune.

     –Sólo… lamento no haber encontrado… ese camino del que me hablaste tanto, Icari… mi propio camino… Ese es mi único pesar…

Ruki pensó en su madre  y en su abuela, con los ojos cristalinos, pensó en Takato, a quién no pudo ver por última vez, mientras todo comenzaba a oscurecérsele lentamente.

     –Lo… siento… –susurró.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos al momento que emitió su último aliento y la vida la abandonó entonces por completo; dejándola atrás, hermosa y fría, tendida sobre la hierba. Un alma excepcional que se había perdido ya para siempre. Icari lloró sobre su pecho, y todos los soldados se inclinaron tristemente. Ryo se pasaba las manos por el cabello, mientras lloraba incontrolablemente, y Jenrya permaneció de pie, derramando sus propias lágrimas de pena en silencio. Unas nubes negras se reunieron por sobre sus cabezas, y dejaron caer su dolor sobre la tierra que vio morir a la pelirroja, despidiéndola para siempre. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio y entonces, lo escucharon hablar a él con voz de trueno:

     –_Está hecho._–susurró alguien desde las alturas.

Takato descendió a la tierra, lentamente, montado en un hermoso dragón de color rojo, cabellos plateados y ojos ambarinos. El mismo que había acabado con el oni que atacó a Ruki en el bosque hacía algunas semanas. El sirviente del Señor del agua. Los reunidos levantaron las miradas y jadearon sorprendidos.

**_Concluye en el siguiente capítulo…_**

****

**_Cielos, ¡Dios mío, mi hermano mató a Ruki! ¿Qué se puede decir al respecto? Bueno, comentarios, felicitaciones, dudas, quejas… (Cuentas de terapia ya no, porque nos endeudamos con las de Nayru XD…) pero todo lo demás es bien recibido por e-mail o por un review._**

**_Nos leemos en la conclusión del próximo cap!_**

****


	7. La verdad de todas las cosas

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Este es el último capítulo de este fic. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Por fin!_**

**_Lúgar: ¡Qué onda raza! ¡Por fin después de tanta espera y de noches de insomnio (de mi hermana, ja, ja, ja XD ) aquí está el mero mero final!!!!_**

**_Lince: ¡Ya, aplácate! O te pongo la correa._**

**_Lúgar: Oh, está bueno… no es para que te pongas así… _****_¬ ¬_**

**_Lince: ok…_**

**_Lúgar: U U soy un genio incomprendido…_**

**_Lince: Claro ¬ ¬ nomás tú le entiendes a tus fumadas y ya no hablemos de tu letra…_**

**_Lúgar: ¡Oye! ¡Quedamos en que eso iba a ser información confidencial! _**

**_Lince: Si, claro, bueno, como sea. Aquí está el último capitulo del espíritu del bosque._**

**_Lúgar: Que lo disfrutes _**

****

**_Digimon no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo_**

**_La canción "Bienvenido a la vida" no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Aleks Syntek_**

****

**_La leyenda del espíritu del bosque_**

**Por: **_Lince y Lúgar_

**Capítulo 7:** _La verdad de todas las cosas _

Jenrya y sus soldados miraban sorprendidos la visión que acababa de manifestarse sobre ellos. Por un momento, nadie pareció ser capaz de reaccionar. Ryo Akiyama sacudió la cabeza y dio un par de pasos al frente.

     –¡Takato-kun! –jadeó el lancero de forma asombrada mientras parpadeaba varias veces como inseguro de ver lo que veía. –¿Qué significa esto?

Jenrya detuvo al joven Akiyama e hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza mientras le hablaba.

     –Cuida la forma en la que te diriges a un espíritu superior. –le dijo al oído. –Ese chico es el guardián del agua.

Ryo abrió la boca, completamente anonadado y retrocedió junto con Jenrya y los soldados que le abrieron paso. El joven Matsuda, quién vestía un traje de color azul claro que parecía brillar con luz propia, así como él mismo; inclinó la cabeza y bajó del lomo del dragón rojizo. Pisó el suelo suavemente y caminó hacia donde Ruki se encontraba. Ryo arqueó las cejas al percatarse de que la lluvia no mojaba al chico de mirada carmesí, quién en ese momento se arrodillaba junto a la inerte pelirroja y miraba a Icari fijamente. El kitsune parecía tan sorprendido como los otros, por lo que sólo alcanzó a preguntar _¿Por qué?_ de manera confundida. Takato sonrió ligeramente, y le habló en un susurro bajo y amable.

     –_Icari, hija de Inari, no entristezcas. Después de todo, tú madre ya había previsto este fin..._–pronunció el joven castaño encogiéndose de hombros. –_Incluso el Señor del cielo estaba enterado._

Icari frunció el entrecejo y meneó la cabeza lentamente.

     –_¿Qué el Señor del cielo lo sabía_? –jadeó el kitsune, sorprendido. –_¿Era algo ya predestinado? _–bajó la mirada y cerró los puños. –_Pero ¿por qué?_ –susurró sin comprender. _–__¿por qué a Ruki? Ella era una buena persona. No tenía razón alguna para morir de esta forma… No la tenía._

Takato adoptó una mirada melancólica y miró el rostro de la pelirroja que yacía frente a él.

     –_A veces las cosas que parecen unas, en verdad son otras._–susurró quedamente. –_y en ocasiones, la muerte puede ser una liberación o el significado de un nuevo comienzo. Sobre todo para alguien que posee un alma como la de Ruki quién tiene un destino que cumplir desde el día mismo de su nacimiento..._

El kitsune frunció el entrecejo.

     –_¿A qué se refiere?_

Takato acarició la cabeza de la pálida muchacha que Icari sostenía en brazos.

     –_Ruki…_–le dijo. –_Debes demostrarles lo que vales… Debes recuperar lo que es tuyo… ya que fuiste tú quién decidió seguir adelante pese a todo y todos…_–levantó la vista hacia el kitsune dorado. –_Icari, debes permitirme llevarla conmigo. Es necesario._

Icari asintió con la cabeza, un poco sorprendida, y le entregó a la joven. Takato la levantó con cuidado y se dio la vuelta, caminando con solemnidad hacia el dragón rojo que lo esperaba pacientemente en el sitio en que habían aterrizado. Durante el trayecto, Icari y los presentes vieron que la herida de Ruki, (de la cuál todavía caían algunas gotas de su sangre sobre la tierra) se cerraba lentamente y desaparecía por completo, aunque la muchacha seguía sin mostrar señales de vida. Takato sonrió ante ese hecho y montó en el lomo de su compañero rojizo, quién arqueó las cejas y sonrió también.

     –_Parece que está conforme, amigo_. –le dijo Takato al dragón. –_Comienzo a creer que ni siquiera la muerte podrá contra ella._

     –_Es valiente._ –respondió la criatura. –_Sigue conservando su antigua esencia…_

Jenrya caminó hacia Takato, lentamente e inclinó la cabeza de forma reverencial. Obviamente pidiendo una explicación a lo ocurrido, ya que ni él ni sus hombres conocían el idioma de los espíritus, hablado entre Icari y Matsuda en ese sitio. Takato sonrió y le devolvió la seña al noble.

     –Ella volverá sí es que prueba ser digna. –susurró. –Les ruego esperen hasta su retorno; porque tengo la seguridad de que lo hará… Aunque la forma en que lo haga ya dependerá de sí misma…

El dragón rojizo levantó el vuelo y se elevó unos cuantos metros. Antes de partir, Takato habló nuevamente:

     –Por favor comunícaselo a la familia de Ruki, Jenrya. –pidió el joven, haciéndose oír por sobre la agitación que habían provocado sus palabras. –Al amanecer del día quincuagésimo, posterior a esta noche, ella regresará de la muerte y caminará de nuevo por este mundo.

Jenrya asintió, sonriente, y entre él y sus hombres, los despidieron animadamente mientras los veían desaparecer en el horizonte del cielo nocturno que ya comenzaba a clarear, recibiendo un nuevo día. El primero de una cuenta de cuarenta y nueve más que debían esperarse para volver a ver a Ruki junto a ellos. Icari los siguió con la vista y sonrió ligeramente, sintiendo nacer en ella una nueva esperanza, una que no recordaba haber sentido desde que era pequeña. El kitsune sacudió las orejas y bajó la vista cuando un sonido peculiar llamó su atención, y arqueó las cejas al descubrir su causa. De la tierra, la hierba crecía lentamente, y en donde la sangre de Ruki había sido derramada durante su trágica muerte, brotaban flores de pétalos blancos que se mecían con el viento, frescas y llenas de vida. Icari lo miró todo de manera estupefacta.

     –¡No puede ser! –jadeó el kitsune, mirando de nuevo hacia el cielo, y sintiendo una brisa sobrenatural levantándose poco a poco del suelo que había recuperado algo de su antigua presencia. –Ruki…

Icari deambuló solitariamente por el bosque después de lo acontecido. Era extraño, pero ya no habían aparecido demonios por la zona, y el ambiente parecía ciertamente tranquilo y libre de mal. Para sobrevivir en ese sitio, el kitsune recibía las esencias necesarias para mantenerse, de la sola fuerza de la hierba y las flores que la sangre de la pelirroja habían hecho crecer, y que se conservaban tal como habían brotado esa madrugada; por lo que Icari no había podido dejar de pensar que eso había sido obra explícita de la muchacha que había compartido con ella los últimos 4 años de su vida. Un regalo para que esperara su regreso. Porque si de algo estaba segura Icari, era del retorno de Ruki al mundo de los vivos. No tenía idea del tipo de pruebas que tendría que afrontar su amiga para conseguir tal milagro, pero aún así, seguía aguardando con toda esperanza que sucediera, y contaba cada día que pasaba y que acortaba el plazo a vencerse. Sentía que no podía esperar mucho tiempo, pues su naturaleza kitsune se lo impedía. Deseaba que la fecha se llegara con mayor velocidad, y no solo por ella, sino por todos aquellos que también lo hacían…

La familia de Ruki había sido enterada de todo, en cuanto Jenrya y su ejército volvieron a la aldea y relataron lo sucedido en el bosque de la montaña. Las Makino habían recibido la noticia sin saber qué decir, pues resultaba demasiado increíble para tratarse de algo que fuera real; aún así, el mensaje de Takato (cosa que también las dejó sin palabras) fue tomado con mucho entusiasmo, pues de llegar a ser verdad se estaría hablando de un suceso proveniente directamente del mundo espiritual, lo que significaba algo único y sin precedente alguno. Y en consecuencia, no solo con ellas, sino al parecer en todo el pueblo comenzó a formarse un ambiente de incertidumbre sobre lo que ocurriría la mañana del día número 50. Icari había tenido oportunidad de ver a la madre de Ruki el quinto día de lo ocurrido, cuando fue ella quién subió a la montaña a encargarse del rebaño de ovejas, que pese a toda la acción de los días anteriores y a las objeciones del joven Jenrya, necesitaba pastar como siempre solía hacerlo. El kitsune charló con la mujer, ese y los días que le siguieron, pues Icari sentía que debía explicarle a la madre muchas de las cosas que habían sucedido sin que ella llegara a ser puesta al tanto, y en parte quería disculparse por haber fallado en el cumplimiento de lo que ella creía era su deber. Icari se sorprendió al ver lo bien que la mujer aceptaba todo lo que le decía, pues bien explicaba Rumiko resignadamente: Ruki siempre había sido una muchacha diferente, aún antes de conocerla y comenzar a correr aventuras. De hecho, fue al contrario, Rumiko le agradeció a Icari; pues no recordaba haber visto a su hija tan contenta como cuando la vio ese día que llegó a casa con Tenko como regalo. Ella sabía que la vida del pueblo nunca la había emocionado; que no le era fácil socializar con los otros; que las metas de las mujeres le parecían tontas; que los festivales sólo la entristecían por algo que no podía explicar; y que amaba salir de todo eso y recorrer el campo, sabía perfectamente que esa era la única pasión que había notado en su hija durante años, el hecho de que por algunas horas pudiera alejarse y vivir a su manera, a su estilo. Rumiko le explicó al kitsune que siempre le había entristecido el que su hija no pudiera encontrar su lugar como el resto de los jóvenes de su edad; el no verle un interés adecuado para su futuro; el saberla como una chica buena y noble, pero siempre perdida dentro de su propia indecisión; por eso a Rumiko no le parecía sujetar ese espíritu libre que su hija poseía y que la hacía única. Había que exigirle disciplina, por supuesto; pero procurando no asfixiarla, pues eso habría significado hacerle la vida más miserable. "Un poco de control" decía Rumiko, "para que Ruki recordara actuar siempre como una chica de familia respetable; pero mucho más cariño, para que supiera todos los días que era amada… Tengo la seguridad de que nunca pudo dudar de ello… aunque muchas veces se sintiera extraviada y confundida."

Y fue con estos acercamientos hacia la familia de la pelirroja que el kitsune pareció intrigarse más respecto al pensar de su joven amiga, y a preguntarse sobre el verdadero camino que Ruki parecía haber estado buscando desesperadamente desde siempre. Pensó en las palabras que Takato había pronunciado tan misteriosamente la noche que había aparecido sobre ese dragón rojo. Nada parecía poder explicar lo que pasaba.

Y los días siguieron su curso.

Fue en el cuadragésimo día cuando Icari comenzó a impacientarse. Seguía sin tener noticias del mundo espiritual y se sentía tan molesta por saberse ignorante de los acontecimientos de su propio mundo que de pronto sintió que no podría tolerar esa situación por más tiempo. Exigía explicaciones, y parecía ser que nadie se molestaba en tomarla en cuenta, cosa que sólo lograba enfurecerla, pues se sentía relegada, como si se tratara de un espíritu tanuki cualquiera de baja categoría. Fue esa mañana, mientras recorría el bosque y murmuraba su enojo a regañadientes, que una luz intensa apareció frente a ella y una mujer hermosísima y vestida toda de blanco, se manifestó elegantemente y la miró con sus ojos azules y profundos; su cabello largo y blanco ondeaba con el viento; y su piel pálida, brillaba con la luz de los espíritus superiores. Meneó la cabeza ligeramente, a la vez que 10 colas blancas se mecían a su espalda. Se trataba de la diosa Inari en persona. Ella sonrió de forma divertida al pequeño kitsune que parpadeaba sorprendido, y entonces le habló.

     –_Icari._ –le dijo. –_sigues sin poder controlar ese orgullo tuyo. –_arqueó una ceja._ –Pensé que ibas a aprender más de tu experiencia en este sitio…_

     –_¡Madre! _–jadeó Icari, inclinándose prontamente y sintiéndose apenada por mostrar sus debilidades. Sacudió las orejas y sonrió ligeramente –_¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?_

_–Mi pequeña Icari tiene preguntas que ameritan sus respuestas. –_respondió la mujer con simpleza. Dibujó una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios y asintió para sí misma. –_Dudas sobre la pastora, por supuesto… Aunque eso no justifica que mi hija se compare con un simple mapache…_

Icari parpadeó un par de veces.

_     –Lo siento… es que…_ –se pasó la mano por la nuca y suspiró. –_Bueno, tú me entiendes, madre… últimamente suceden tantas cosas, y yo sigo sin poder comprenderlas..._–se encogió de hombros y golpeó el suelo ligeramente con el pie._ –Solo quiero saber qué es lo que pasa. _–Levantó la vista hacia la mujer que la escuchaba tranquilamente. –_¿Es cierto que conocías el destino de Ruki? _–soltó de manera atropellada, como si quisiera rectificar lo que había escuchado de boca de Takato, la ocasión anterior. –_¿Madre?_

Inari asintió levemente.__

_     –Lo conocía, pequeña Icari. _–respondió en un susurro.

Icari frunció el entrecejo y volvió a cuestionar a su madre.

     –_¿Entonces por qué yo no…? _

     –_Porque no podías intervenir, cariño._ –la cortó la dama blanca, abrazando a su confundida hija y acariciando su cabeza. –_Fue la decisión de un espíritu superior al nuestro… No puede contradecirse algo como eso…_

El kitsune arqueó las cejas y se separó de Inari sin comprender mucho.

     –_¿A que te refieres?_ –inquirió.

Inari cerró los ojos y sonrió, al notar el desconcierto en la cara de su hija.

     –_¿Recuerdas la historia de la Triada, Icari?_ –preguntó amablemente.

Icari frunció el entrecejo y pareció estar haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar lo que su madre le había pedido. Levantó la cabeza después de algunos segundos.

     –_Sí._ –respondió el kitsune, orgulloso. –_es la leyenda de los 3 guardianes del mundo._ –frunció nuevamente el entrecejo. –_¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con mi pregunta?_

Inari levantó la vista hacia la bóveda celeste y extendió los brazos, irradiando luz; cubriendo a su hija en un fulgor blanco que la transportó a un sitio diferente, uno nebuloso y confuso. Un sitio perdido ya en una memoria de dimensiones inmensurables. Un evento acontecido en el pasado. Icari flotó entre manchas que se movían a gran velocidad y que se detuvieron de pronto. El kitsune sacudió la cabeza de manera aturdida, y recorrió los alrededores con la vista. Jadeó al saberse de pie por entre las nubes y miró hacia abajo, el paisaje; todo parecía ciertamente distinto. Un lugar inhóspito y salvaje en el cual lograban divisarse apenas algunos cuantos asentamientos humanos. Eso sin duda se trataba de una era mucho más antigua que ella misma. Buscó a su madre con la mirada, Inari descendía lentamente de una altura un poco mayor; se detenía a su mismo nivel y señalaba algo en la lejanía.

     –_El antiguo reino del Señor del cielo…_

Icari observó asombrada, la belleza de la visión que se extendía ante sus ojos. Estaba presenciando el mundo antiguo, desde los recuerdos vivos de su propia madre. Un panorama sobrecogedor y radiante. Inari se dirigió hacia su hija y volvió a hablarle.

     –_Hace mucho tiempo, la diosa Teu-mu_, decidió proteger a es_as criaturas frágiles e indefensas que eran las humanas. _–explicó, mientras ambas veían la silueta de una dama de largos cabellos negros que observaba la vida de los hombres desde el cielo, así como ellas (y la cuál no parecía prestar atención a Icari o a su madre)_ –Fue que decidió formar una fuerza que los defendiera a ellos y a las creaciones del mundo, pues realmente los amaba… _–continuó Inari, mientras la muchacha sonreía al ver tres luces brillantes que se dirigían hacia ella.

Icari abrió la boca, sorprendida. Los haces luminosos parecían ser espíritus de gran poderío. Inari siguió narrando la historia, y su hija la escuchó.

_     –3 espíritus respondieron a su llamado. _–le dijo, al momento que un joven de cabello castaño y ojos carmesí, se detenía ante Teu-mu y sonreía al inclinar la cabeza._ –San-Kuan del agua, el guardián de los ríos y los dragones. –_En ese instante, otro joven, de cabello blanco y mirada color verde brillante se inclinaba también._ –San-Kuan del cielo, guardián del aire y de todo ser que tuviera el don del vuelo. _–Al final, Icari pudo ver con claridad a una joven de mirada violeta que sonreía y se inclinaba ante Teu-mu, sosteniendo en su diestra un báculo blanco._ –Y San-Kuan de la tierra, guardiana de los bosques y las montañas, y quién protegía fervientemente a los seres como nosotros. Ellos conformaron la Triada que juró protegernos…_

La visión se fue desvaneciendo e Icari y su madre permanecieron en su sitio, mientras todo a su alrededor cambiaba y reflejaba una escena distinta.

     –_Hace 300 años, la protectora de la tierra se sacrificó a sí misma en una cruenta batalla que se libró cerca de nuestro reino. _–susurró Inari, bajando la mirada. –_La tierrra siempre ha sido un elemento codiciado por todo tipo de seres._ –explicó la mujer a su hija, quién fruncía el entrecejo desconcertada. –_Su muerte salvó a miles de espíritus y vidas humanas; pero ella cayó en un abismo muy profundo y se le creyó perdida para siempre._ –susurró, mientras veían al guardián del agua caer de rodillas al suelo, golpeándolo con furia, mientras el guardián del cielo apoyaba una mano en su hombro, y trataba de confortarlo aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas igualmente.

La imagen volvió a tornarse nebulosa, Icari se dio cuenta de que estaban volviendo a la realidad. Cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por ese torbellino de formas que la rodeaba. Sintió tierra firme bajó sus pies, y abrió los ojos nuevamente. Su madre y ella se miraban fijamente. Inari meneó la cabeza lentamente.

     –_Los sirvientes de San-Kuan de la tierra, continuaron algunas de las labores de su dama; sin embargo, sería imposible que lograran igualarla._ –susurró. –_Nadie más que ella podía lidiar contra los onis que día con día buscaban invadir sus terrenos. _–Ni siquiera nosotros los kitsunes que guardamos los bosques esperando su regreso podemos hacer gran cosa. –Inari suspiró y meneó la cabeza con resignación. –_Nadie…_

     –_Madre…_ –susurró Icari cayendo en cuenta de lo que pasaba. –_¿Quieres decir que…?_

Inari asintió y sonrió al kitsune que no cabía en sí de la impresión.  

     –_Sí, pequeña Icari. Justo cuando toda esperanza de encontrarla se había perdido, ella regresa a este mundo en el cuerpo de una pastora que voluntariamente escogió el camino de la muerte que su espíritu ya había cruzado una vez. Todo para volver a ser quién era, y ahora sólo resta esperar a que despierte por completo… en 10 días más…_

_     –__Ruki… ¿uno de los espíritus de la Triada?__ –jadeó el kitsune, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se sujetaba las orejas. –__¡Dioses, eso explica tantas cosas! _–Parpadeó varias veces en un intento de procesar todo aquello. –_¡Claro! Ella debió haberlo olvidado todo al reencarnar, ¿no? _–Inari sólo asentía tranquilamente mientras Icari daba vueltas de un lado para otro, sujetándose la barbilla. –_Sin embargo, parte de su memoria anterior debía de seguir ahí, por eso sentía esa inquietud hacia sí misma, ¡porque sabía que era algo más aunque no supiera cómo explicarlo! _–Se detuvo y pensó por un momento. –_Eso… quiere decir que siempre estuvo siguiendo su camino, siempre lo tuvo frente a ella. Realmente Ruki siempre supo lo que hacía aunque fuera su instinto el que la guiara y no ella misma… ¡increíble!…_

Inari se acercó a Icari y la tomó por los hombros, dirigiéndole una mirada orgullosa.

     –_Por eso no debes pensar que se te tiene en menos, Icari. Si fue a ti a quién escogimos para cuidar de la joven Ruki… Fuiste tú por sobre todos tus hermanos, y es una decisión de la que no puedo arrepentirme._

Icari pareció sorprenderse ante la declaración, pero luego negó un par de veces.

     –_Pero si nunca hice nada bien._ –replicó de forma apagada. –Jamás le protegí como debía hacerlo…

Inari rodeó a su hija con un brazo y caminó un poco, conduciéndola hacía la vista lejana de la villa que podía apreciarse desde ahí. Observaron en silencio el paisaje.

     –_Si pensaras menos en lo que dejaste de hacer y en su lugar miraras lo que ayudaste a formar, no estarías hablando de esa manera, pequeña mía…_ –susurró Inari en un tono tranquilizador. –_La vida nos pone en frente una cantidad abrumadora de caminos, pero a fin de cuentas somos nosotros mismos los que podemos decidir cuál habremos de tomar. Ninguna fuerza ajena puede manipular el destino de alguien… adivinarlo tal vez, pero controlarlo, jamás… Eso es lo que hace que la vida sea tan valiosa…_

Icari frunció el entrecejo, pensando en aquellas palabras, mientras su madre le sonreía y desaparecía lentamente de su lado, dejándola sola con sus propias deliberaciones.

La madrugada del día acordado para el regreso de Ruki, Icari despertó de un sueño intranquilo y de manera nerviosa. No podía esperar más tiempo para volver a ver a su amiga, por lo que decidió caminar un rato y aguardar despierta por el amanecer, aunque le pareciera una eternidad la espera. Llegó distraídamente al lugar en el que la pelirroja había muerto, y sólo salió de su ensueño cuando se percató de que alguien más ya se encontraba ahí, esperando pacientemente. Takato Matsuda miró al kitsune y le sonrió, mientras inclinaba la cabeza, sostenía un báculo blanco entre sus manos cuando caminó lentamente hacia ella. Icari lo reverenció y le sonrió de vuelta.

     –_Buen día, Takato-sama, ¿Qué noticias tiene sobre Ruki? _

El joven se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza.

     –_No muchas._ –confesó. –_He tenido que volver a mis antiguos deberes en cuanto trasladé el cuerpo de Ruki al mundo espiritual. Tenía mucho trabajo atrasado, ¿sabes? Cuando vivía con las Makino me encargaba de los asuntos más importantes sólo durante el invierno; sin embargo ahora todo ha vuelto a su ritmo habitual._ –se pasó la mano por la nuca mientras sonreía. –_Ya me había habituado a las tareas de pastor y creo que tendré que acostumbrarme de nuevo al trabajo de San-kuan…_

Los dos soltaron una risita por el comentario. Takato miró el bastón que llevaba y sonrió ligeramente.

     –_¿Sabías que ella siempre ha sido así?_–susurró el muchacho en voz baja. –_Siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido…_

Icari lo miró de forma amable, sabía que el joven parecía apreciar mucho a su amiga pelirroja. Arqueó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

     –_Imagino que sí… –__susurró divertida__._ –_¿Sabe la razón por la cual debimos esperar tanto tiempo_? –preguntó de pronto.

Takato asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

     –_Es lo que debe tomarle a Ruki cruzar por el inframundo._ –respondió de manera enigmática. –_Si lo logra con éxito, ella trascenderá su espíritu y regresará al plano físico como una entidad superior a la que fue antes. Volverá a ser quién era.___

     –_Uno de los espíritus de la Triada… lo sé._ –susurró Icari de forma capaz. Takato la miró asombrado y le guiñó el ojo.

     –_Inari ya te ha visitado entonces._ –sonrió el muchacho. –_Supongo que ya te ha dicho que tú y Ruki van a ser compañeras de trabajo…_

Icari parpadeó confundida y negó con la cabeza.

     –_E-eso no lo sabía._ –balbuceó el kitsune.

Takato le sonrió y desvió la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia el este, el primer rayo de sol de la mañana se asomaba poco a poco por el horizonte.

     –_No voy a mentirte, kitsune._ –le dijo seriamente. –_Existe la posibilidad de que Ruki no pueda recordar su vida pasada. Podría ser que no te reconociera ni a ti ni a nadie. Y ese es mi gran temor en este momento… Que volviera a olvidar…_

Icari meneó la cabeza, sintiendo una brisa fresca que comenzaba a soplar suavemente. Miró a Takato con fijeza.

     –_Sé que ella nos recuerda… _–susurró. –_Lo sé..._

La suave brisa se convirtió de pronto en una fuerte corriente de viento, el polvo se levantó en una nube dorada y el pasto fue sacudido por una fuerza mística. Takato e Icari observaron en silencio, expectantes.

_"Despierta de tu sueño…_

_Respira profundo…_

_Bienvenido a la vida…_

_Tu alma está por nacer…"_

_"Abre tus ojos al cielo_

_Tu pulso empieza a latir_

_Déjanos ver cómo eres_

_Mis brazos te quieren cubrir…"_

Takato pasó saliva mientras una columna de luz blanca se formaba en el sitio mismo en el que Ruki había caído aquella noche y lo envolvía todo en una tenue luz de color verde. El joven entornó los ojos, podía divisarla ahí dentro, de pie, observándolo.

 _"Tú alma está por nacer"_

Ella extendió los brazos y la luz se disipó, extendiéndose por todas partes, cubriéndolo todo. Dio un paso al frente y su cabello rojizo ondeó a su espalda de manera misteriosa. Su aura clara brillaba intensamente, y su piel se veía pálida como de costumbre. Vestía un vestido blanco de mangas largas, y encima del mismo una túnica color verde esmeralda de motivos más oscuros, sujeta por una cinta blanca que rodeaba su cintura; la estola de seda color verde oscuro que rodeaba sus brazos también se meció con el viento que se detuvo repentinamente. La joven ladeó la cabeza, mirando fijamente al joven que se acercaba hacia ella de manera titubeante y que se inclinó ligeramente. Ruki parpadeó y devolvió la inclinación, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. Matsuda la miraba embelesado. Los ojos de la pelirroja habían cambiado de color, y ahora emitían un misterioso destello púrpura.

_"¿Cuántas cosas quieres conocer?_

_El futuro dependerá de ti."_

El chico seguía observándola, temeroso. Ruki parecía renuente a hablarle, e Icari sólo los observaba intrigada. Pasados algunos momentos, la joven sonrió y abrazó al muchacho que la rodeó con sus brazos completamente emocionado.

     –_Takato…_ –susurró ella cerrando los ojos.

_"Muy pronto verás el tiempo pasar, conmigo estás jugando."_

_"Muy pronto verás el tiempo pasar, conmigo estás creciendo."_

     –_Oscuras pesadillas he tenido desde hace tanto, que respirar de nuevo el aire me brinda una sensación extraña._–pronunció la pelirroja. –_¿Qué ha sido de mí en todo este tiempo?_–sollozó ella de manera confundida.

Takato besó su frente y le sonrió de forma amable.

     –_No importa._ –respondió en voz baja. –_No volverá a repetirse jamás. No dejaré que vuelvas a escaparte de mi lado._

_"Hoy, debes esperar_

_A que el mundo caiga rendido a tus pies…"_

Icari sonrió aliviada y el sol salió por completo. La joven pareja se separó y se miró a los ojos sin pronunciar palabra.

_ "Despierta de tu sueño…_

_Respira profundo…_

_Bienvenido a la vida…_

_Tu alma está por nacer…"_

Ruki bajó la mirada y pareció ruborizarse. Takato sonrió y le recogió un mechón de cabello, colocándolo tras su oreja. Él acercó sus labios a su oído y le susurró en voz baja.

     –_Ruki Makino, me hiciste esperar trescientos años; pero por ti habría esperado eternamente…___

La pelirroja levantó la vista con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las cuáles él limpió suavemente, mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la joven que sólo cerró los ojos y lo besó de vuelta. Una luz blanca los rodeó y toda sombra pareció desaparecer del bosque cuando los rayos del sol iluminaron la montaña. La Triada legendaria ahora volvía a estar completa después de 3 siglos, y cada espíritu parecía estarlo celebrando. Los jóvenes se separaron y se miraron sonrientes, mientras Takato llamaba a Icari, quién se acercó sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia ante la pareja de guardianes. Ruki abrazó a su amiga kitsune, agradeciéndole su leal compañía, mientras Icari lloraba conmovida. Fue en ese momento que Takato levantó el bastón blanco que llevaba, y se lo tendió a la pelirroja que lo miró asombrada.

     –_Lo he guardado desde entonces…_ –pronunció el chico suavemente. –_Sabía que lo reclamarías al volver, aunque sólo yo estuviera seguro de tu regreso._

Ruki lo tomó con su mano temblorosa y el báculo brilló con una luz refulgente, la cual ella miró de manera desconcertada.

     –_"Sun"… _–susurró. –_Yo… solía manejarlo, ¿cierto?_

_"¿Cuántas cosas quieres descubrir?_

_Tan extraño, todo es para ti."_

Takato asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa que a la pelirroja pareció infundirle algo de ánimo, aunque si bien aún parecía insegura.

     –_Hazlo, Ruki._ –la impulsó él. –_Realiza un milagro. Prueba de lo que eres capaz…___

Ruki frunció el entrecejo, sosteniendo el bastón entre sus manos, luego sonrió ligeramente. Cerró los ojos y golpeó el suelo con la base de Sun, provocando un sonido parecido a unas campanillas. Una fuerte luz se produjo y una gran cantidad de esporas se originaron de la tierra y flotaron por el aire. Ruki las miró de manera orgullosa.

_"Muy pronto verás el tiempo pasar, conmigo estás jugando._

_Muy pronto verás el tiempo pasar, conmigo estás creciendo."_

El bosque entero pareció estremecerse mientras el pasto, la hierba, las flores y las raíces crecían conforme la luz y las esporas verdes las tocaban. Los árboles muertos recuperaban la vida y se erguían nuevamente, la maleza y los arbustos volvían a cubrirlo todo, cada pequeña parte de la floresta parecía recuperar la esencia perdida con el poder de la muchacha, abarcando el suceso la montaña entera. En la villa, la gente ya despierta, presenciaba con asombro lo ocurrido. Ruki suspiró satisfecha y caminó hacia los límites del bosque, mirando el territorio que se extendía frente a ella.

_"Hoy, debes esperar_

_A que el mundo caiga rendido a tus pies…"_

Takato, que había seguido a Ruki de cerca, se detuvo junto a ella y miró el paisaje tranquilamente

     –_Hay personas esperándote, Ruki._ –le dijo el chico. –_¿Piensas despedirte?_

Ruki guardó silencio un momento y se quedó en ese sitio, pensativa.

    –_Sí… _–susurró, mientras el viento soplaba calmo.

Rumiko salió de la casa al escuchar que las ovejas balaban alegres, abrió la puerta, seguida por Seiko y ambas jadearon al ver a Ruki, inclinada junto al corral, acariciando la oreja de un pequeño cordero que parecía estarlo disfrutando. La chica se volvió y les sonrió a las Makino, quiénes sonrieron y corrieron a abrazarla, perturbadas.

     –¡Ruki! –sollozó Rumiko mirando el hermoso color de los ojos de su hija, y sintiendo la energía sobrenatural que parecía irradiar de su aura.

Ella se separó un poco de la chica que le dirigía una mirada fija, y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

     –No regresaste para vivir entre nosotros, ¿cierto? –susurró la mujer empezando a comprender lo que sucedía.

Ruki bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza.

     –Puedo visitarlas. –les dijo. –Sin embargo no puedo vivir aquí como antes. Mi lugar es otro… yo…

     –Mi niña… –susurró Rumiko, abrazándola nuevamente y acariciando su cabello. –Sabía que te deparaba algo fuera de serie… No sabes lo orgullosa que me siento.

Ruki le sonrió y abrazó a su abuela, quién la miraba suspicazmente. La mujer le sonrió y le susurró casualmente:

     –Tienes un brillo en tus ojos que te delata, Ruki. –dijo Seiko guiñándole un ojo a su nieta. ¿Eso quiere decir que el joven Matsuda y tú han esclarecido sus sentimientos?

La pelirroja se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió algo cohibida, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Rumiko, quién parecía feliz a cada palabra que escuchaba de labios de su hija, que les explicaba todo lo que había sucedido durante su estancia en el otro mundo. Rumbo al mediodía, dentro de la casa y bebiendo una taza de té, Ruki se percató de un ramo de flores muy lindas, colocadas en un jarrón sobre la mesa. La chica arqueó las cejas y preguntó su procedencia. Rumiko pareció perturbarse.

     –Son del señor Akiyama. –respondió la mujer algo apenada. –Diariamente ha traído flores y ha hablado conmigo para hacerme sentir mejor. –sonrió mientras miraba a su hija. –No siempre aceptaba muy bien que te hubieras ido, Ruki, y el señor Akiyama me ha brindado mucho apoyo; sin embargo, no creas que me he olvidado de tu padre, sigo respetando su memoria. –pronunció de forma decidida.

Ruki arqueó las cejas.

     –Mmm… deberías aceptarlo. –soltó la chica. Rumiko y Seiko abrieron los ojos como platos, y Ruki se encogió de hombros. –¿qué? Papá desea que seas feliz y continúes con tu vida. Lo vi del otro lado. Él no quiere que estés sola…

La pelirroja dejó su taza sobre la mesa y olió las flores, miró a su madre de reojo, y le sonrió.

     –Piénsalo, madre. Tienes las bendiciones mías y de mi padre… –susurró desapareciendo del lugar.

Rumiko miró las flores y se cruzó de brazos pensativamente.

Jenrya paseaba por sus jardines cuando vio a Ruki de pie junto al viejo pozo. Corrió hasta donde se encontraba y la reverenció emocionado. Ruki lo abrazó, mientras el joven sonreía de oreja a oreja.   

     –Sé lo que viene a decirme, Ruki-san. –soltó el chico de manera atropellada. –Lo sé todo. Él me lo contó el día del festival… Imagino que su espíritu ha venido para intentar disuadirme de esa obsesión desenfrenada hacia usted la cual mostré imprudentemente aquella noche; sin embargo, debo decirle que eso ya ha quedado atrás. Sí, como lo escucha. –dijo él al ver la mirada desconfiada de la pelirroja. –Usted tenía razón. ¡Voy a ser padre! –jadeó orgulloso. –¡Mi esposa está en cinta de una criatura que indudablemente lleva mi sangre!

Ruki sonrió por la noticia al mismo tiempo que Shuichon corría hacia ellos, seguida por una joven muy bella de cabello castaño y ojos miel que se inclinó ante la pelirroja y la miró amablemente. Ruki la abrazó al igual que a Shuichon, y le deseó mucha suerte, prometiendo que pediría por ellos ante la diosa Teu-mu. La muchacha, agradecida, pidió disculpas por alguna vez haber sentido celos hacia ella. Ruki le dijo que no tenía nada que perdonar, y dicho esto, desapareció envuelta en luz para luego aparecer en el exterior de una casa grande en la que un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules bebía algo de sake sentado en el suelo del pórtico. Ella sonrió, meneó la cabeza y se sentó junto a él.

     –Sabía que vendrías, Ruki. –susurró algo ebrio. –Había pensado por un momento que te habías olvidado de mí.

     –Deberías dejar de beber tanto, si sigues así, dejarás de gustarle a tus seguidoras.

     –Nah. –dijo el chico haciendo un movimiento con su mano como no dándole importancia. –Ese asunto lo tengo cubierto. Dado que nunca me hizo usted caso, señorita Makino. –dijo, moviendo su dedo acusadoramente. –he salido con una doncella sin su permiso… –le dio otro trago a su bebida y sonrió ligeramente. –Es igual de difícil que usted, pero al menos tengo la certeza de que no se escapará hacia el mundo espiritual…

Ruki sonrió y le quitó el vaso de sake, se bebió el resto de un trago y lo colocó boca abajo sobre la charola en donde tenía la botella.

     –Ya estás bastante ebrio, Ryo. Aunque me cueste decirlo, eres un buen chico, y la verdad no vale la pena que hagas este tipo de cosas.

Ryo abrazó a la pelirroja, quién pareció sorprenderse; sin embargo lo abrazó de vuelta.

     –Siempre te recordaré, Ruki. –dijo el joven en voz baja.

     –Y yo a ti, Ryo. –susurró ella palmeándole la espalda. –Fuiste un gran amigo, y sólo quiero que vivas tu vida felizmente. Prométemelo…  

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces y asintió con la cabeza.

     –Te lo prometo, Ruki. –pronunció él, apartando la botella de sake, mientras ponía su mano sobre su corazón –Prometido… prometido… Siempre fuiste libre… –susurró. –sabía que estabas destinada a ser alguien grande…

     –Pero sí tú también lo estás… –respondió ella.

Ryo frunció el entrecejo y Ruki le sonrió, mientras se ponía de pie.

     –Debo irme por algún tiempo. ¿Podría encargarte que cuides bien de mi madre en mi lugar?

Akiyama asintió decididamente y Ruki sonrió antes de desaparecer ante el joven que dirigió la vista hacia la montaña y se despidió de ella por última vez. 

_"Despierta de tu sueño…_

_Respira profundo…_

_Bienvenido a la vida…"_

_"Tu alma está por nacer…"_

**__**

****

**_Epílogo_**

El tiempo en el mundo físico siguió corriendo con su marcha acostumbrada. Los días pasaron convirtiéndose en semanas, meses, estaciones, y años. Tantos, que se completaron siglos enteros desde que lo sucedido con Ruki se convirtió en un relato que cada vez más iba dejando en duda que aquella joven pelirroja, dueña de todo lo que tomaba vida del suelo, alguna vez hubiera sido humana. Todo el mundo daba por sentado que ella siempre había sido _San-kuan_ de la tierra, que siempre había estado allí para protegerlos; pero muy pocos sabían o recordaban aún la verdad. Sólo unos cuantos que se contaban en una minoría ya casi inexistente. Una minoría descendiente de aquellos que presenciaron esos años oscuros, y que conocieron todo o al menos alguna parte de su vida; o del trabajo que llevó a cabo durante su juventud vivida entre los hombres…

Beeeeeeeeeeeee!

Las ovejas balaron molestas, mientras recorrían un paraje ralo y carente de hierba, que parecía más bien una burla. El pobre chico de cabello color caoba y ojos azules que las pastoreaba, silbaba y movía su bastón en un intento de controlar a los animales que pasaban por sobre él sin prestarle el menor interés. El joven gritó azorado:

     –¡Ya basta! –chilló, pareciendo más bien que les suplicaba. –¡Por favor, esperen a la respuesta de la dama! ¡Sean pacientes!

Cuando el pastor parecía encontrarse más atareado e histérico que nunca, un par de niños llegaron subiendo por la colina de manera presurosa. Le hacían señas al muchacho y lo llamaban a gritos.

     –¡Kim! ¡Kim! –le decían. –¡No vayas a demorar demasiado! El sacerdote quiere que todos estemos reunidos en el pueblo para pedir la protección de los grandes espíritus antes del atardecer.

El pastor miró el cielo azulado y se cruzó de brazos.

     –Sí, está bien. –respondió tranquilamente. –solo quiero asegurarme de que el rebaño coma lo suficiente.

Los niños arquearon las cejas al recorrer con la vista el terreno arruinado, e intercambiaron un par de sonrisas burlonas.

     –Sí, claro. –murmuró uno, alto y flacucho. –pues llegas temprano, ¿eh?

     –Y no olvides tu ofrenda. –le recordó el otro niño, que era más bajo y de cara redonda.

Los chiquillos emprendieron el camino de regreso sonriéndose entre ellos, mientras el muchacho meneaba la cabeza con resignación.

     –Ellos no entienden…

     –_¡Ji, ji, ji!_ –río alguien de pronto.

Kim se giró al escuchar esa risa, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras apoyaba su cayado contra su hombro; y seguía el curso del sonido, recorriendo la mirada por el campo, sólo mirando.

Allí en la colina había aparecido un niño. Uno que quizá no pasaría de los 10 años, este corría y brincoteaba por el escaso pasto de la zona, al parecer, divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Kim se sintió afortunado. Ese niño era muy especial, y no cualquiera tenía oportunidad de verlo. Su tez era pálida y brillante; su cabello corto y castaño sacudido siempre por un viento fresco; sus ojos de un color púrpura intenso; su movimiento ágil como una brisa; sus ropas, distintas, de otro lugar o de otro tiempo; y su presencia: mágica. Pues el pasto y las flores parecían crecer cuando el pequeño las rozaba con las plantas de sus pies, o cuando las tocaba con sus manos; incluso su risa parecía llenar de vida los alrededores. El niño se detuvo de pronto y saludó a Kim con un movimiento de su mano. El pastor hizo una reverencia, y el pequeño niño sonrío de forma orgullosa, trotando unos cuantos metros hasta refugiarse detrás de una figura alta y brillante, que lo rodeó con un brazo cariñoso.

     –Mi hijo Chen me ha dicho que querías hablarme. –pronunció una joven pelirroja que sostenía un báculo blanco –¿es sobre la sequía que ha caído sobre tu pueblo?

El joven pastor arqueó las cejas al mirar a esa muchacha, e hizo una reverencia para agradecer que se hubiera presentado ante él. Ella dibujó una sonrisa amable en su rostro y apoyó ambas manos en su báculo, con la clara intención de escuchar lo que el chico tuviera que decirle; pues era claro que Kim, había esperado encontrarla de manera física para comunicarle algo importante sobre ese asunto. Ella asintió con la cabeza, como si tratara de animarlo y él se aclaró la garganta, antes de hablarle tímidamente.

     –Mi señora. –susurró. –Lamento molestarla. –titubeó un poco antes de hablar. –Sé que a usted y a los grandes espíritus les decepcionó el comportamiento de los hombres de esta región hace 5 años; sin embargo, sé que han aprendido de sus errores, se encuentran arrepentidos de haber causado esa guerra inútil que buscaba acrecentar nuestro territorio. Por favor, perdónelos… Le ruego que los perdone…

     –Sabes que esa fue decisión de Teu-mu y no mía, ¿cierto? –pronunció ella de forma grave.

El joven asintió con la cabeza. La muchacha suspiró.

     –Intercederé esta vez. –le dijo. –Sin embargo si tu pueblo vuelve a provocar la ira de los dioses, créeme que yo misma me encargaré de secar toda esta región, y mi esposo, el Señor del agua se ocupará del asunto de la lluvia como hace años… ¿entiendes?

Kim continuaba asintiendo de forma asustada. Ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, y le sonrió de manera divertida mientras su largo cabello ondeaba en el aire y los árboles sacudían sus copas mecidas por el viento, como si celebraran su gracia. La joven golpeó el suelo con su bastón, y una luz intensa iluminó la tierra, esparciéndose rápidamente por un camino que cubrió cientos de kilómetros hasta perderse en el horizonte.

El chico sonrió al darse la vuelta, silbando y reuniendo a las ovejas con su viejo cayado, pues ya empezaban a salirse de control al ver que el pasto crecía fresco y abundante. Kim miró por sobre su hombro y se despidió de esa chica que gobernaba a la naturaleza, y de la que se decía que hacía mucho tiempo había pertenecido a la familia Makino, así como él.

      –¡Andando! –gritó el muchacho con energía, descendiendo por la vereda, mientras era seguido por todo su rebaño que balaba y hacía alboroto en el camino. –¡Nos han perdonado!, ¡Este año gozaremos de las bendiciones de la dama del bosque!

El chico enfiló hacía su pueblo, dejando atrás los pastos; y siendo observado desde lejos por aquella mujer, que silbando la misma melodía, sujetó su báculo y se reunió con un kitsune dorado que la esperaba en los lindes del bosque de la montaña, junto con el pequeño de cabello castaño, y la recibía con una reverencia.

     –_Vamos a casa, Icari. Aquí ya hemos terminado._

     –_Te ablandas con los años, Ruki._ –dijo el kitsune alegremente.

     –_Y tú sigues enseñando tus travesuras a mis hijos._ –respondió la joven sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño que le sonreía inocentemente. –_supongo que estamos a mano._

     –_Supongo que sí._ –contestó Icari encogiéndose de hombros y guiñándole un ojo al niño que también le guiñaba un ojo. 

La pelirroja, giró los ojos, sonrió, y en silencio emprendió la marcha junto con sus acompañantes con el fin de continuar esparciendo la vida en todo aquel sitio que por lo pronto necesitara de su presencia, que clamara por su ayuda. Que supiera de alguna forma de su historia y de la existencia del Espíritu del Bosque, antes de que llegara el tiempo en que ese tipo de presencias debieran de ser olvidadas por completo y se perdieran del todo dentro de las leyendas y los mitos.

**_Fin_**

****

**_Lince: Ahora si, finito, terminado, es todo. Wooooooooooohooooooo!_**

**_Lúgar y yo queremos agradecerte por haber seguido esta historia desde el principio hasta el final, y agradecemos a todos aquellos que dejaron review, que se comunicaron por mail, msn, etc.. ¡gracias por las porras y por el apoyo! Es nuestro primer fic terminado y esperemos que pronto le sigan los demás… el Digivice o la Jaula, el que se deje primero._**

**_Lúgar: Pero ten por seguro que esto no es lo último que se ve de nosotros dos…_**

**_Lince: gulp ya me lo imaginaba…_**

**_Bueno y ¿Qué te pareció el final? Comentarios, quejas, dudas, lo que sea, mándalo por e-mail, o por un review._**

**_Ah! Y atentos al próximo fic de Lúgar y mío: "Hechizo de amor", por ahora es todo lo que les puedo decir._**

**_¡Hasta pronto! _**


End file.
